Aiko ama a Leon
by Yuka-San1
Summary: Leon tendra una oportunidad de buscar a su amada y decirle lo que siente. Corresponderá ella? Ahora incluyo a las otras parejas FLATxOjamajos
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores! ^o^ Mi fan fic es Sobre mi pareja favorita Aiko y Leon, tambien pondre historias sobre los demas personajes.  
>Todos los personajes de Ojamajo Doremi no me pertenecen. Ya se que no se me da bien expresarme y menos en las historias pero tratare de hacerlo divertido tenganme paciencia que soy nueva en esto y bueno. Aqui con la historia.<p>

**Aiko ama a Leon: parte 1**

Aiko es una linda chica de 17 años de cabello azul marino igual que sus ojos azules, buen cuerpo y atractiva, es buena en deportes y ademas cocina, tiene un prometido; SI! un prometido. Y todos sabemos quien es, si Anrima (tal como lo llama ella).

**En la entrada de la escuela Anrima- AIKO! Aiko!**

Aiko- eh!- voltea y lo mira diciendo- Ah eres tu Anrima, buenos dias Anrima- Asi saludas a tu futuro esposo? con un, ah eres tu Anrima, buenos dias? Aiko- lo siento es que hoy amaneci un tanto desanimada y creo que no se me va a quitar en todo el dia- caminando hacia sus salones, es que los 2 estan en diferentes grupos ^^u

Anrima- ya estamos en la segunda semana de clases y tu con esa cara, Anímate ya que cuando termine el curso festejaremos luego yo consigo un trabajo, un lugar donde vivir y nos casamos no con muchos invitados porque me saldria caro y luego seras toda "mia" y tendremos muchos hijos y viviremos felices hasta que muramos juntos en nuestra cama cuando ya estemos ancianos.^ ^ Aiko- que animos me das- u_u*- bueno ya llegamos a nuestros salones- ^o^- que te vaya bien- entra a su salon Anrima- AIKO! no me das un beso?^-^ Aiko- no- se sienta y Anrima baja la cabeza y se va a su salon.

Por otro lado un lindo chico rubio estaba sentado en una silla de la direccion esperando a que su Profesor o Profesora le venga a buscar para que lo lleve a su nuevo salon, Leon recordo lo que paso para que el estubiera estudiando en una escuela de Osaka.

**FLASH BACK!**

Akatsuki- Es nuestro ultimo año estudiando y queremos hacer esto por ti-

Leon- pero es que...  
>Fujio- Es que nada aunque nos separemos...<br>Tooru- Siempre seremos el cuarteto FLAT!  
>Leon- Gracias chicos!-Con ojos aguados Akatsuki- venga nada de lagrimas, tienes que dar el 100% para tratar de conquistarla<p>

Tooru- sabemos cuanto la amas y este es tu ultimo a o, igual que el miooo Onpuuuu! *llorando*  
>Fujio- calma, calma ya estas muy grande como para llorar!<br>Tooru- los grandes tambien lloran, sabes Leon- por los viejos tiempos chicos! Formacion de...

Fujio- F de Fujio ^^- Leon- L de Leon ^^- Akatsuki- A de Akatsuki ^^- Tooru- T de Tooru **- Todos rieron unos segundos para luego despedirse de Leon

Leon- Good bye- Todos- Hasta pronto hermano- Leon les guiña el Ojo y se va.

Y desde ese dia me fui con mi padre a vivir en una casa que compramos en Osaka, suficiente para vivir 3 personas, si 3 personas mi padre se enamor de una humana, no me cae mal, pero, el todavia no le ha dicho que es un mago, talvez se lo diga el dia que se casen.

**Fin de Flash Back!**

Prof.- Sokuryoku Leon sigame

Leon- si- caminaron hasta llegar al salon

Prof- nervioso Sokuryoku?  
>Leon- solo un poco<p>

Prof- esperame un minuto

Leon- si Profesor

Cuando el Profesor entra todos salen corriendo a sentarse- Prof.- buenos dias alumnos- Alumnos- Buenos dias Profesor- Prof.- cuantas veces les eh dicho que se porten bien mientras no hay nadie? bueno dejando atras el asunto quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero, pasa!  
>Todos lo vieron pasar y que lindo se ve * *<br>Aiko-(me parece conocerlo, donde lo he visto?)penso,penso -Prof.- por que no te presentas ante la clase ^^

Leon- si, Hola a todos mi nombre es Leon sokuryoku

Aiko- (claaaroo, Leon el de los FLAT4 que hace aqui, que no se siente a mi lado)  
>Leon- me acabo de mudar hace poco y vivo con mi padre y me encanta hacer deportes y espero llevarme bien con todos. Todos aplauden- eh Profesor donde me siento?<br>Prof.- si tu puesto ah si, al lado de Senoo Aiko- Aiko grita por dentro- (Nooooooooooooooooo)  
>Leon- (Ai-chan) bien gracias Porfesor- se dirige hacia su lugar y la saluda- Hola Ai-chan<p>

Aiko- Hola Leon, "que estas haciendo aqui" susurro

Leon- No ves estoy aqui estudiando ^^

Aiko- en el descanso hablamos- el aciente con la cabeza- Tonto- Pasaron las horas mas largas de su vida mirandolo de reojo y el siempre le sonreia haciendo que se sonrrojara un poco.

**Yo: sobre lo del padre de Leon bueno alguien debio cuidarle en sus primeros años de vida no?**

Riiiiiiinngg! El timbre suena todos salen a almozar y el salon queda vacio dejando a dos chicos solos Aiko y Leon.

Leon- bien y que me quieres preguntar? (Que nervios y ahora que le digo, no puedo decirle que la amo en estos momentos o si?)  
>Aiko- que haces aca , que pretendes? ella estaba un tanto sorprendida y ademas lo veia mas alto y guapo?<br>Leon- eh pues yo solo... queria...- estaba demasiado nervioso como para decir lo que realmente queria decirle y se sonrojaba un poco bueno tal vez mucho - pero no pudieron seguir porque alguien entro gritando y los interrumpi .  
>Anrima- AIKO! Aiko te busqu afuera y no estabas, que haces aqui y con el a solas?<br>Aiko- ammm... pues el... yo... solo hablabamos, el es nuevo y le estaba ense ando como funcionan las cosas aqui. (que nervios jejeje)  
>Anrima- ahhh bueno si era eso, soy Harima Keiichi y tu eres...<br>Leon- Leon Sokuryoku- sonriente y triunfante

Anrima- si no te importa, me llevo a mi prometida- la agarra por la cintura y se la lleva a fuerzas y ella lo voltea a mirar mientras caminan hacia la puerta; Leon piensa...  
>Leon- (PROMETIDA!) no lo puedo creer, como?, estos años tenian que ser aprovechados y debia estudiar en otra region, como puedo decirte que te amo que te necesito a mi lado, me muero sin ti- ToT- se le quito el hambre y todo.<p>

Al final de la clase Leon no volteaba a verla aunque Aiko le mirara el no le correspondia, siempre mantuvo la mirada baja.  
>Sono el timbre y Aiko se paro en frente de Leon y le dijo...<br>Aiko- Leon? te espero en el parque que queda cerca del instituto, no faltes necesitamos hablar- se va directo al parque, claro y evitando a Anrima.

Leon- al parque? quizas me volvera a preguntar y que le dire? te amo y sere rechazado y me dira que lo ama a el, no me voy a poner triste ya, si ella es feliz yo tambien. Y se encamina hacia el parque, y ah estaba ella sentada con su hermoso cabello azul que se movia a causa del viento, estos años se habia dejado crecer el cabello, sus ojos hermosos, un profundo oceano azul puro donde se queria perder mirandolos y unos delicados labios que queria probar y queria estar siempre a su lado- penso, y se encamino y se sento a su lado sin mirarla.

Aiko- Leon antes de que fueramos interrumpidos que me querias decir? pregunto aun mirando al frente.  
>Leon bajo la cabeza y se sonrrojo y penso - (Ahora o nunca) Aiko! yo...<br>Aiko se sorprendi el nunca la llamaba Aiko siempre fue Ai-chan- siiii? pregunto inocentemente- mirandole sorprendida

Leon- yo te...-la tomo de las manos haciendo que se sonrojara y sus miradas chocaron- Aiko yo te amo, LO DIJE AL FIN! gritó .  
>Aiko- Leon yo no se que decir- solto sus manos de las de el y se sonrojo<p>

Leon- no importa que respuesta me des solo queria que supieras que te amo y se que tienes a Anrima pero aun asi quiero que seas feliz.  
>Aiko- Leon el solo es un amigo solo que nunca me deja en paz con eso de que soy su prometida solo accedi a serlo cuando estaba mas pequeña y eso porque no sabia nadar y desde entonces aunque le diga no es decirle si.<br>Leon- entonces que me dices?  
>Aiko- quizas tengas ezperanzas- se levanta y da unos pasos mientras el se para y ella se da la vuelta y vuelve donde Leon abrazandolo y le susurra al oido te amo y se va corriendo dejando al chico con una inmensa sonrisa.<p>

**Continuará ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Estuve pensando y pensando que poner en este capitulo, lo hago con todas las ganas del mundo, lo primero que hago es tener buenas ideas (creo ) bueno no pude dormir pensando (siempre pienso)._**  
><strong>Aca esta la historia... <strong>

**Dos presentes para Aiko**

Aiko caminaba de regreso a su casa cansada pero feliz despues de lo que ocurrio en el parque no fue la misma y ahora no sabia como iba a hacer o actuar ante esta situacion, cuando llego a su casa aiko dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y saludo a su padre, su madre estaba trabajando y saldría dentro de media hora,así que se fue directo a su cuarto cerro la puerta y tiró la maleta de la escuela se recosto en su cama y penso en voz alta (no mucho)...- Uno de los 4 magos se me ha declarado, a pesar de que siempre queria retarme y quizo secuestrar a Hana-chan siempre me gusto un poco pero me empezo a gustar mucho mas cuando no lo volví a ver mas. Le dije que lo amaba- cerrando los ojos, aun acostada- mil veces te diré que te amo Leon- suspiró y se durmió un rato pensando en el.

Un rato mas tarde la madre de Aiko llego a casa y fue al cuarto a avisarle a Aiko que estava en casa y Aiko abrió los ojos mirando a su madre y con una gran sonrisa se levanta y abraza a su madre.  
>Mamá- Te ocurre algo? parece que te ha pasado algo bueno, desde hace mucho no te veía tan feliz- dice sonrriendo aun abrazandola.<br>Aiko- mami no sabes cuanta felicidad tengo- sonrie separandose de su mama

Mamá- me dices que es lo que te tiene tan contenta?  
>Aiko- mamá un chico... se me declaró hoy! (huy lo dije XP)<p>

Mamá- ah con que eso es... es Harima?

Aiko- no, es un chico nuevo que ingreso hoy al instituto- en verdad estaba muy ¿enamorada?  
>Mamá- nuevo?- dijo sorprendida- Aiko, sin conocerte y te declaró su amor tienes que tener cuidado chicos asi solo quieren una cosa...<p>

Aiko interrumpe- no es asi yo le conosco y el no seria capaz de hacer eso y dejarme botada, no, el no es capaz mamá- dijo con algo de enojo Desde la cocina el padre de Aiko las llamó para que fueran a cenar, las dos se encaminaron para cenar.

**Pov De Leon**

Era la tarde mas fresca de toda mi vida caminaba por la calle despues de estar en el parque con mi querida Aiko, me dirigia a mi casa y fue cuando lo vi un lindo peluche, un osito tan lindo, creo que me estoy volviendo cursi pero me siento tan Feliz! estoy ENAMORADO! (creo que lo he gritado muy alto pero que importa). Entré en la tienda y lo tome en mis manos, definitivamente se lo regalaré mañana y le pediré que sea mi novia, cuando veo entrar a un chico de cabellos de puntas y color marron rojizo, no puede ser Anrima! digo Harima, espero que no me vea...

**Pov normal**

Anrima- Hey tu el del peluche

Leon volteó y preguntó- yooo?- señalandose

Anrima- si tu, no eres Sokuryoku Leon?  
>Leon- si soy yo, en que te puedo ayudar- estaba muy nervioso que tal si descubria que le compraba un regalo a su novia, bueno practicamente ella no lo es ella me ama a mi y yo no se la dejare pelearé por lo que es mio bueno aun no es mia- "<strong>sonrojandose<strong>"- (AY Leon jijiji)  
>Anrima- disculpa puedes ayudarme a escojer una linda targeta para expresar mis sentimientos, creo que mis palabras la alejan de mi- lo dijo entristeciendose- Leon no sabia que hacer si ayudarle o poner alguna excusa para salir de ahi (que aprieto)- eh pues creo que debes escoger una targeta que exprese lo que sientes, escógelo por ti mismo por que si lo escoge otra persona, no transmitirias nada porque fue otro quien la escogió.<p>

Anrima- no entiendo m-muy bien pero bueno...  
>Leon- que lo escojas tu!- gritó<p>

Anrima- ok, ok y dime para quien es el osito? no me digas que le hechaste el ojo a una chica de la escuela?

Leon- este bueno... si y bueno me voy a pagar esto, adios- se va corriendo a pagar el osito luego le ponen un moñito rosa y sale de la tienda.

Camino a casa estaba muy nervioso ultimamente estaba asi pero por Aiko iba a ser fuerte. Llegó a su casa y se quitó los zapatos y saludó a su padre...  
>Leon- Hola padre que hay? se sienta en la mesa a cenar dejando el peluche dentro del maletin.<p>

Padre de Leon- que horas son estas de llegar?

Leon- perdón es que se me hizo tarde, no volverá a pasar.

Padre d L- si, que no se vuelva a repetir. *Silencio*- Leon tengo algo que contarte.

Leon con cara de no importarle- dime- come un poco de arroz

Padre d L- Leon le propuse matrimonio a Miyu!- Leon se atraganta- LEON QUE TE PASÓ! Dice un poco asustado mientras le da palmadas en la espalda.  
>Cuando se recupera Leon, dice- tan pronto? no la conoces muy bien que digamos solo tienen 2 meses saliendo y... cuantos años tiene?<br>Padre d L- eso no te importa -_-*  
>Leon- si va a ser mi madre tengo que saber su edad nooo? anda dime su edad no seas asi, te lo exijo como hijo- gritó<p>

Padre d L- bueno ya, ya esta bien te lo dire ella tiene 27 años

Leon- valla es muy joven para ti, si ella supiera tu edad saldria corriendo de tu lado para otro continente y tal vez se volveria loca, aunque podria entenderlo- dijo burlonamente

Padre d L- no digas nada, ella es una buena mujer y será una buena madre para ti y aun cuando ya hagas tu vida seguirá siendo tu madre, despues de todo naciste de una planta y no tuviste una madre que te criara.  
>Leon- bueno eso no tiene importancia, ella me cae bien, tienes razon ella sera una buena esposa y madre y quizas tengas hijos y yo sere un hermano mayor jeje. Se levanto de la mesa, tomo su mochila y se fue a su cuarto, se quitó el uniforme y se acosto a dormir (quedo en boxer :P).<p>

La mañana del martes llego, un nuevo dia comienza y la luz del sol pega el la cara de todos (menos a mi claro) todos despiertan para hacer sus rutinas diarias, despertarse, bañarse, vestirse, hacer cafe y el desayuno luego ir para el trabajo o la escuela etc.  
>Hoy Anrima se ha levantado con muchos animos de darle la linda targeta a Aiko, la espera en la entrada pues el se ha levantado mas temprano de lo normal. Aiko iva llegando al instituto muy feliz con la mirada perdida sumergida en sus pensamientos paso de largo al lado de Anrima, cosa que el chico notó.<p>

Anrima- AIKOOO!- grito llamando la atencion de la chica, el estaba un poco molesto pero notó algo en ella, se veia un tanto ¿feliz?

Aiko- muy buenos dias Anrima ^^- se voltea y sigue su camino dejando al chico confundido

Anrima- AH ESTE... AIKO! quiero darte algo, espera por favor!- estaba molesto pero feliz por verla tan alegre, hacia desde mucho que no la veia asi

Aiko voltea denuevo- dime! que me quieres dar? preguntó sorprendida, el le extendio la targeta y salio corriendo dejandola confundida- lee la targeta- Esto es de Garfield? dice, _Te quiero_ _muchisimo,amor_!- voltea la targeta y con puño y letra de el dice- _Cada vez que pienso en ti mi corazon late fuerte desde la primera vez que tomé tu mano, TE AMO!-_ ella se sorprendió este chico en verdad esta enamorada de ella-(pero yo no de ti).  
>Esa targeta hace que recuerde mucho a Leon (porque no se).<p>

Leon llego al insti algo nervioso y emocionado con su oso en una bolsita de regalos, se lo daria cuando tubiera oportunidad. Llego al salon y ahi estaba ella, se dirigio a ella y la saludo, ella le correspondio el saludo.

Aiko- Leon te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
>Leon- preguntame lo que quieras despues de todo me estas preguntando desde ayer y eso me gusta, sabes.<p>

Aiko sonrojada- Leon en verdad... me amas? dimelo por favor no quiero que me mientas.  
>Leon- con todo mi amor, yo vine por ti, como no te iba a querer, tu eres la que hace que mi ser se estremezca y que todos estos años que estuve lejos de ti me hicieran quererte mas con la urgencia de tenerte a mi ladoy demostrarte cuanto te amo.<br>Aiko- yo... pues siempre te admire pero tu empezaste a retarme y odie eso, queria algo mas que solo retos deportivos, te queria a ti y tampoco queria reconocer que me gustabas asi que trate de sacarte por todos los medios de mi cabeza, golpes, tratar de tomar pocimas para sacarte de mi corazón y demas...  
>Leon- y que hiciste despues de que no pudiste sacarme de tu corazón?<br>Aiko- solo me dije: Aiko si que debes estar enferma de amor por el tonto de Leon, asi que decidí quererte y dejar fluir mis sentimientos cuando te volviera a ver.  
>Leon estaba muy emocionado habia soñado con que un dia esa Ojamajo azul, la mas gruñona, feroz y hermosa del grupo le diera una oportunidad para demostrarle cuanto la amaba.<p>

Las clases empezaron y todos tomaron asiento y Aiko y Leon se lanzaban miradas que algunos notaron. Los de la clase de Leon y Aiko tenian un rato libre asi que Aiko salio a leer un rato y se sento en una banca del patio de la escuela, en la parte de arriba Anrima veia a su Aiko leer y la vigilaba, Leon se habia quedado en el salon preparando el regalo, decidió ir a buscarla y darselo la encontro muy concentrada en su lectura y decidio no hacer mucho ruido y le rodeo sus ojos con sus manos y ella se sorprendio. Anrima vio este acto.

Anrima- HEY! por que ese estupido hace eso con mi novia?- vio todos los movimientos de Leon-(tengo que averiguar si le gusta o no) POR AIKOOOO!  
>Profa.- Joven Harima si no SE CALLA LO SACO DEL SALON.<br>Anrima- pero es que...  
>Profa.- a mi no me interesa que alguien este con su novia o lo que sea yo estoy aqui para enseñarles y usted no me presta atencion. No haga perder mi tiempo.<br>Anrima- ya que, disculpe- se sienta y mira a la ventana furioso.

Afuera en el patio

Aiko- está precioso- alza al osito y luego lo abraza

Leon- que bueno que te gustó, cuando lo vi pensé que te gustaria- Aiko le da un beso en la mejilla

Aiko- Gracias! ^^

Leon sonrie- (no esta mal, un beso en la mejilla almenos es algo, pero yo aspiro a mas.)

CONTINUARA...

Al fin, es que no estaba inspirada, yo me inspiro y luego cuando lo voy a poner no sale como queria XP. Espero les guste

**Gracias a Kikitink y a OFIXD por leer mi primer chapter. Les agradesco mucho ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi nuevo compañero**

* * *

><p>Caminaba para la escuela una chica de cabello rojo amarrado en dos moños, Doremi Harukaze. Su mirada ya no es la misma y refleja tristeza su dulce corazón esta está destrozado en mil pedazos a causa de un rompimieto con su novio el cual se fijo en una chica más hermosa (como si Doremi no fuese hermosa).<p>

Doremi- Hace una semana yo era la chica más afortunada y feliz del mundo, tenia un novio maravilloso que me llevaba a pasear, saliamos a divertirnos, haciamos dias de campos etc. Y derrepente me deja por una mas bella que yo, el fue todo mi mundo estos 2 años y es que siempre me dejan por otra; todos -T_T. Yo pensé que no era como los otros pero fue un gran error.

**Flash Back!**

En un pasillo del colegio estaban parados uno frente a otro hablando:

Itsuki: Doremi-chan... no se como decirte esto pero tengo que decirtelo...

Doremi: dimelo ten confianza despues de todo somos novios! ^^

Itsuki: si sobre eso quiero hablar, de nosotros u_u

Doremi: eh sobre nosotros? dimelo ya!

Itsuki: Doremi-chan esto... esto se acabó, la cortamos aqui.

_El corazón de Doremi se partio en mil (NDA creo que hasta se escuchó el sonido que hizo el corazón cuando_ _se partió)_

Doremi: ... Por queeee si somos tan felices que fue lo que pasó, en que fallé DIME que hice mal.

Itsuki: pues en todo, mirate todavía usas ese tonto peinado y...

Doremi: ¿que pasa con mi peinado? si siempre lo he llevado desde que tengo memoria y...

Itsuki: SI pero ya no eres una niña para que todavía lo lleves, eres una chica torpe y ademas nunca quisiste acostarte conmigo.

Doremi: ya te lo dije no estoy lista aun ¬3¬

Itsuki- eso ya no importa, ahora hay alguien que sí hará todo lo que yo quiera y es mas sexy que tu y no anda todo el tiempo pensando en un jugoso filete y ademas te falta mucho mas para verte como toda una mujer, mirate no tienes pechos grandes, eres tonta e inmadura. bye Doremi-chan. Se va alejando poco a poco mientras Doremi estaba de rodillas llorando amargamente .

Doremi sin fuerzas para decir palabras: creo... que soy la chica mas desafortunada del planeta! ToT

**Fin de Flash Back!**

Doremi llegando a su salon (claro no le faltaba mucho para llegar a la escuela porque, no se magia de la escritura ^^u)

Doremi- Uff! hoy regreso a clases despues de faltar dos días por depresion y tristeza, creo que estoy muerta en vida, Itsuki-kun me mató- se sienta en su silla y baja la cabeza con los brazos colgando hacia abajo mientras algunas chicas murmuran.

Chica 1- Sabias que a Harukaze la dejo el novio?

Chica 2- si, dijo que era fea eso escuche por ahi, todo el colegio esta hablando de ello.

Bla bla bla bla bla - Doremi se sentia morir poco a poco con lo que murmuraban de ella y de su rompimiento con Itsuki.

Profesor- Buenos dias alumnos.

Todos los alumnos se paran firmes y saludan- Buenos dias profesor.

Profesor- señorita Harukaze nos alegra tenerla devuelta

Doremi hizo una reverencia y todos tomaron asiento, pero Doremi nunca notó el escritorio vacio que habia a su lado.

Profesor- bueno chicos hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero, pasa por favor!- dijo, cuando se abrió la puerta y entro un chico muy lindo y alto- por favor preséntate a la clase

Chico- Hola a todos, antes escribiré mi nombre- escribe su nombre- soy Akatsuki Shidoosha, me gusta jugar nintendo wii y DS y demas cosas.

Todos se rieron un poco

Doremi se impreciona con el nombre que escuchó y cuando ve al chico resulta ser aquel mago del cual estubo enamorada alguna vez pero ahora se sentia muy destrozada

Akatsuki- y donde será mi lugar?

Profesor- ah si tu lugar preparamos un lugar al lado de Harukaze Doremi

Akatsuki- (Doremi) ^^- camina y se sienta en su lugar- Hola Doremi-chan ^^

Doremi- Hola Akatsuki-kun! (por que me siento así? siento como si algo en mi hubiese despertado) Akatsuki-kun- susurró

Akatsuki vio que Doremi no era la misma y que no le sonrió alegremente como siempre lo hacia cada vez que lo veia, algo estaba mal y tenia que saberlo.

* * *

><p>OSAKA<p>

Anrima- Cuando sea hora de almorzar iré a espiarlo y aberiguaré si el me quiere robar a mi Aiko, yo que la conosco mucho mas antes que el y ese llega tan facil y me la quita.

Profa.- CALLESE DE UNA VEZ- le tira un pedazo de tiza en la frente

Anrima- ita ta ta que dolor, me dejó la frente roja! ¿_¿

Profa- fuera del salon y se quedará ahí hasta la merienda

Anrima- esta bien- sale y se queda afuera hasta que es la hora de la merienda no faltaba mucho, mientras en la otra clase

El Profesor daba su clase tan aburrida de historia. (HISTORIA ES MUY IMPORTANTE)

Leon- esto es aburrido, aburrido, aburrido- susurraba para si pero veia tan concentrada a su bella aiko- (que yo recuerde tu no eras tan aplicada) mientras aiko anota en su libreta sin prestarle la más minima atencion a los ojos azules claros que la miraban, cada movimiento de sus delicadas manos. A el gustaba ver ese cabello azul tan oscuro y brillante a la ves, lo cuida muy bien porque tiene un aroma maravilloso- **_te deseo Aiko_**. susurró al viento llegando a la piel de ella.

Aiko sintio un pequeño escalofrío y volvió la mirada un poco confusa hacia su compañero de al lado (Leon) y derrepente sonó la campana para salir a merendar, la mirada de Leon tomo otra dirrección, parecia indiferente como si el no hubiese probocado esa reaccion en ella y asi el muchacho salió del salón dejandola sola.

Anrima vio que Leon salió sin Aiko y decidió arrimarse a la puerta echando un vistaso y la vio ahí todavia sentada buscando su almuerzo asi que decidió llamarla- AIKOOO!

Aiko- ah Anrima, en un momento voy ^o^- cuando ella consiguió su almuerzo ella se acercó a el- oh Anrima gracias- mientras caminaban por un pasillo para ir a comer al patio del colegio

Anrima- gracias? por que?-

Aiko- Tonto, por la targeta que me diste ayer, que no te acuerdas?

Anrima- si es cierto (ese idiota le dió algo mejor) lo odio- con fuego en los ojos

Aiko- Odias darme algun regalo o me odias?

Anrima- no, no, no, es otra cosa que odio algo amarillo y blanco

Aiko- bueno ya llegamos quieres que nos sentemos debajo del árbol o nos sentamos en esa banca?

Anrima- esta bien debajo del arbol, en esa banca ni loco (hay te sentaste con ese tonto rubio y te dio el estupido oso)

Aiko- ya me estas dando miedo, oye que te ocurre? mientras se sienta debajo del árbol

Anrima- nada empecemos a comer ¿si?

Aiko- ok- (Donde se metió ese Leon)- Itadakimasu

Anrima- (rayos se me olvidó seguirle)

**Por otro lado **

Leon- Akatsuki me estoy volviendo loco o que, esto que siento por Aiko se me esta poniendo dificil, cada ves que la miro mi ser se estremece y la miro con deseo, Akatsuki me estoy volviendo loco o que?

Akatsuki- no hombre esto es normal o es que acaso no escuchaste las clases "especiales" que nos dieron

Leon- creo que me dormí en esa clase y no veas cuando desperte tuve que limpiar la baba del escritorio

Akatsuki- ay si seras el mas tonto de los tres Fujio y Tooru si estaban prestando atencion y yo que pense te estabas guiando del libro y es que ese libro era tu tapadera para que no te vieran dormir.

Leon- si que soy un tonto...

Akatsuki- el mas tonto de los tontos, pero te advierto, no cometas una locura con ella de acuerdo y te dejo que tengo que hablar con alguien.

Leon- que clase de locuraaa oye estas ahi... colgó el celular T-T

* * *

><p><strong>Misora<strong>

Doremi caminaba por los pasillos desolada y perdida hasta que oye una voz que la saca de sus pensamientos

Akatsuki- DOREMIII

Doremi- Hola Akatsuki ^^

Akatsuki- Doremi estas bien te veo un poco palida y sin animos

Doremi- la verdad es que... si estoy bien solo que no he podido dormir bien y ya

Akatsuki- oye Doremi queria preguntarte algo pero me da vergüenza preguntarte ^^u

Doremi- dime somos buenos amigos preguntamelo

Akatsuki- esto dime tienes... esto bueno... tienes novio?

Doremi se puso palida y parecia un fantasma bien blanco- (que hago no puedo llorar en frente de Akatsuki) no, no tengo- dijo tratando de ocultar sus ganas de llorar Y tragarse su dolor

Akatsuki- que bueno- dijo aliviado

Doremi- que tiene de bueno- preguntó

Akatsuki- bueno es que queria pedirte que salieras conmigo a comer o a pasear

Doremi muy emocionada- en serio ^o^- pero pronto su animo bajo- Akatsuki puedes acompañarme a casa es que quiero decirte algo

Akatsuki- claro y nos vemos voy a buscar a Fujio

Doremi- nos vemos a la salidaaa! ^^ ajjj ese Akatsuki, siempre tan dulce- se va saltando- Akatsuki, Akatsuki, Akatsuki

Itsuki- eh Doremi me hablabas? pregunto ya que Doremi saltaba en ese momento por ahí-

Doremi- claro que no! òó

Itsuki- Doremi deja de saltar por los pasillos, si que eres infantil- se va con las manos en los bolsillos

Doremi- como te detesto- dijo con rabia - (espero no le salga espuma por la boca) y luego solto un solloso

Akatsuki en ese momento habia visto la escenita que se habia montado ese tipo con Doremi, pero algo no andaba bien ese chico habia hecho enojar y luego llorar y eso no lo podia soportar, hací se acercó a la chica- Doremi estas bien- preguntó poniendo su mano en el hombro de Doremi.

Doremi- Akatsuki- dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas- yo no se que hacer...

Akatsuki- que ocurre Doremi dime

Doremi- Akatsuki... Itsuki Fue mi novio!- dijo dejando al chico sorprendido.

* * *

><p><strong>Osaka<strong>

Anrima- Aiko tu me amas verdad? mientras caminan de regreso a casa

Aiko- yo... Anrima tu... ya te dije que esto no puede ser

Anrima- Aiko yo te quiero haria cualquier cosa por ti hasta te seria fiel

Aiko- eso quiere decir que no me serias fiel =_= creo que solo seremos buenos amigos entiendelo

Anrima- yo no quiero ser tu amigo solamente yo quero ser algo maaaaaás

Aiko- habla bien oye! y ademas creo que pasaré mi vida sola

Anrima- para eso estoy yo que no ves o es que acaso te has fijado en alguien más?

Aiko- no es eso, es que yo te veo como un hermano y nunca he sentido otro sentimiento por ti, solo amor de hermanos y ya me voy- se va corriendo

Anrima- Aiko, pero ese rubio me las va a pagar

Leon- yo que Ô_O- aparece detras de Anrima

Anrima- no yo hablaba de otro rubio y mejor me marcho, bye

Leon- que chico tan raro, bueno creo que iré a visitar a mi Aiko, mmm Amy la niña de la mochila azul, creo que estoy loco pensando cosas de donde no se. Y se va a la casa de Aiko.

* * *

><p><strong>Misora<strong>

Doremi y akatsuki caminaban por la playa se habian desviados del camino hacia la casa de Doremi. Ella se habia quitado los zapatos para sentir la arena entre sus deditos Akatsuki la imitó sabia que su amiga estaba pasando por un duro momento.

Akatsuki- Doremi no sabia lo detu novio

Doremi- EX-novio, pero eso no importa ya de todas maneras nunca fue un buen novio siempre queria acostarse conmigo

Akatsuki- siempre lo hacian OoO

Doremi- no, no es solo que en eso pensaba siempre pero yo nunca accedí a entregarme- mientras caminaban sobre la arena cercana al agua y mojaba sus pies con cada oleada.

Akatsuki- perdona no debo entrometerme en donde no me llaman

Doremi- no tranquilo me siento mucho mejor despues de decircelo a alguien, creeme mucho mejor- ella lo abraza y empieza a llorar en el calido pecho de Akatsuki y el corresponde con caricias en la cabeza de ella.

Akatsuki- llora Doremi eso te hará bien, yo no dejaré que te pase nada, ¿sabias que eres preciosa?

Doremi- eh yo...pues todos me dicen que soy la chica mas fea del colegio pero nunca les hice caso, Gracias Akatsuki ^^

Akatsuki- De nada, me alegra que estes mucho mas alegre y me gusta estar cerca de ti

Doremi un poco sonrojada- jejeje y ambos rien un rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Osaka<strong>

Aiko- quieres otro pedazo de pastel?

Leon- no gracias estoy muy lleno =3

Aiko- jajajaja tienes un poco de merengue en las mejillas dejame limpiarte

Leon- mejor acercate y dame un beso

Aiko- yo besarte estas todo lleno de merengue como crees que te voy a besar

Leon- facil ven acercate- Aiko se acerca y el la besa dulcemente y ella se deja llevar por el y el la va atrayendo mas hacia el, Aiko sabe a donde va ese beso y pone alto (NDA- Por queee)

Aiko- Leon no lo puedo creer mi primer beso fue contigo y estas aun lleno de merengue creo que este beso fue muy dulce mas que el merengue de tu cara.

Leon- no tiene por que terminar- mientras se limpia las mejillas

Aiko- eres un tonto ^^ mejor voy por mas jugo

Leon- Ai-chan y tus padres

Aiko- ellos vendran en un rato mi padre fue a buscar a mi madre y no deben tardar

Leon- Pues estamos solos por un rato

Aiko- ya te dije que deben venir en camino asi que tómate este juguito y vete porque se hace tarde y mañana tenemos gimnasia

Leon- ok- el se toma el jugo y en la puerta- Y mi beso

Aiko- tendras que esperar bye bye- mientras cierra la puerta

Leon- yeahhh ya la tengo

Aiko- uff si que da lata pero es muy tierno,... yo diciendo eso bueno ya creo que me atrapó y que el es el único chico que tiene un lugar en mi corazón.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorpresas que asustan**

* * *

><p>Hoy estoy en mi mejor momento tehe, quiero que este ultimo año sea mi ultimo reinado en este instituto. Decia Onpu Segawa<p>

Onpu- mi vida es perfecta, tengo muchos chicos a mi alrededor y que me admiran y soy la mejor de la clase jajajaja solo me falta una persona a mi lado un chico super guapo y tierno que me quiera por lo que soy, una persona, una chica y nos querremos mucho.

Onpu estaba sentada en su silla y solo faltaba 1 minuto para el descanso y Onpu solo esperaba que sonara para ir a hablar con su amigas de chicos lindos :D

Suena la campanita (hay viene Tinkerbell) de salir a merendar

Onpu- donde, donde esta tinkerbell? *O*

Yo- es mentira solo era la campana je je je

Onpu- awww que mala eres pero en fin ya es hora de ir a la cafeteria con mis amigas y poder ser feliz ya que no tengo a mis otras amigas del alma.

Sus amigas la esperaban y querian ir a merendar ( Onpu vas aperder la figura si comes todo el tiempo)

Onpu- chicas nuestra mesa tiene que estar en el centro de la cafeteria :)

Hina- Oigan tengo algo que contarles y es sobre un chico que esta en mi clase

Yuina- cuenta ya que Onpu y yo estamos en la clase de al lado

Hina- este chico comenzó hoy en nuestra clase, anteriormente estudió en varias escuelas para futuras estrellas y de todas lo echaron por no saber cantar.

Yuina- jajaja

Onpu- no te rias Yui-chan no deberian expursarlo solo por no saber cantar ese chico tiene un sueño que es como los que estamos aquí para poder trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo y aqui tenemos clase de actuación, danza, musica, arte y demas creo que acaido en un buen instituto. Y dime quien es el chico? para poder ayudarlo!. Mientras toma su bebida.

Hina- mira es ese que viene caminando con la bandeja de comida- Onpu expulsa la bebida en la cara de Yuina

Yuina- ooow Onpu mira lo que me haz hecho! iacc

Onpu- Tiene que irse de este instituto el no puede estar aqui

Hina- pero Onpu acabas de decir que...

Onpu- sé lo que dige pero el tiene que irse de aqui

Yuina- pero miralo todo tierno y no sabe cantar ademas se ve que es un chico ingenuo y tontito

Onpu- ja eso no lo creeré jamás, se me ha quitado el hambre, me voy.

Yuina- pobre chico el no tiene la culpa de haber nacido desafinado

Hina- ese chico es muy lindo y tierno cree que se fije en mi?

Yuina- estas loca el se fijará en mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Osaka<strong>

Aiko- Hey Leon no sabia que habias mejorado en los deportes

Leon- si pues ya ves

Aiko- pero aun asi no me pudiste ganar en el basket ja

Leon- si pues ya que oye vamos a merendar tu y yo antes que salga tu noviecito el me quiere matar creo que sospecha algo

Aiko- el no seria capaz de matarte y si sospecha a mi no me importa ya le he dicho que lo quiero como amigo y nada mas.

Leon- es que ayer lo escuche diciendo que ese rubio se las iba a pagar y yo soy ese rubio dime ¿quien mas es rubio en este colegio?

Aiko- de las chicas hay 5 y de los chicos mmm ahhh eres tu jejeje mejor vamos a merendar

Leon- ok girl y tu me proteges si el me quiere matar.

Aiko- que valiente no eres mas que un cobarde

Leon- si soy Leon el Cobar... eh me has dicho cobarde?

Aiko- noooo jamas.

* * *

><p><strong>Misora<strong>

Fujio- asi que ese chico era el novio de Doremi-chan

Akatsuki- asi es pero ahora quiero que ella este feliz y bueno necesito llevarla a un lugar y necesito que tu nos acompañes y que vallamos en grupo, requieres una chica, donde encontraremos a una linda chica?

Fujio- oh oh ya se, ya se...

Akatsuki- no esa no

Fujio- y que tal...

Akatsuki- no esa tampoco

Fujio- y que te parece

Akatsuki- esa si esa estará bien, Hazuki parece candidata para ti

Fujio- yo me referia a Sara pero Hazuki chan es mejor, mucho mejor

Doremi- Akatsuki, Fujio hola me puedo sentar con ustedes verdad, verdad que si?

Akatsuki- si claro

Fujio- Doremi-chan y que hay de Hazuki-chan?

Doremi- eh bueno ella esta estudiando en un colegio para señoritas y quieres saber si tiene novio verdad

Fujio- eh yo no ·/ / /·

Akatsuki- jajaja podemos ir avisitarla Doremi?

Doremi- si por que no vamos despues de las clases.

Akatsuki- Doremi te veo mas alegre el día de hoy

Doremi- es que bueno, estoy feliz de que estes aquí.

Fujio- yo no se que decirle a Hazuki-chan cuando la vea

Doremi y Akatsuki- un hola tal vez?

Fujio- si creo que si.

* * *

><p><strong>Osaka hora de la salida<strong>

Leon- Ai-chan me esperas es que voy al baño un momento

Aiko- que no tienes vergüenza en decirme que vas al baño?

Leon- no, nos vemos luego

Aiko- Te espero en la puerta de el colegio

Mientras Leon corre para llegar al baño Harima lo sigue y ve que entra al baño y lo decide esperar hasta que salga y se asegura de que nadie pase por el pasillo.

Harima- a este le voy a dejar pidiendo piedad oh oh mejor aun me pedirá que lo mate jajajajajajajaaaa

Leon que salio del baño- Hola

Harima- Hola (este tipo me da mucho miedo, pero todo lo hago por Aiko) Oye Leon yo queria preguntarte...

Leon- Bye bye- se va diendo

Harima- nadie me deja a medias Oye ven acá- lo empieza a corretear

Leon- Nooooooo deja de seguirme

Harima- no lo haré hasta que desaparescas de la vida de Aiko

Leon- Auxilioooo ¡HELP! (tengo que desaparecer pero tengo que hacerlo en donde este no me pueda ver, me viene siguiendo, oh en este pasillo que viene) doblare aqui- mueve sus 2 cabellos y desaparece.

Harima- a donde se fue si yo lo vi coger por acá y yo que le pensaba decir que dejara a mi Aiko en paz y luego lo iba a ahorcar.- Baja la cabeza y se va

Afuera en la puerta donde Aiko lo esperaba, aparece Leon

Aiko- Leon que pasa por que te apareces asi no ves que alguien te puede ver!

Leon- lo se pero ... es que... me venia ... siguendo ... tu novio. que cansancio tengo corrí como loco y eso me dejo mal

Aiko- quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Leon- si Thank U

Aiko- Vamonos antes de que el salga

Leon- ok my gal

Aiko- deja de hablar asi

Leon- corrigeme pues

Aiko- ya vamonos ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Misora<strong>

Doremi- Date prisa ella ya debió haber llegado a casa

Akatsuki- el es muy timido

Fujio- no lo soy solo soy penoso

Doremi y akatsuki caen al suelo estilo anime

Akatsuki- es lo mismo VE y habla con ella

Doremi- invitala para que podamos ir los 4 el sábado

Fujio- Ok ok- se arma de valor y sube cada escalon le parecen muy cortas (pero si en verdad es corta la escalera) los mira como diciendo tengo que hacer esto y los otros 2 asienten con la cabeza. Toca el timbre y...

Adentro

Hazuki- yo voy

Baaya- pero señorita

Hazuki- no ve mejor a descansar

Baaya- muy bien señorita como usted diga

Hazuki- ^ ^- Abre la puerta y... (Sorpresaaaa)-kyaaaaaa- cierra la puerta- es Fujio ¿estoy peinada? ¿me veo bien?

Fujio- me cerró la puerta- da la vuelta camina un poco y les pregunta- y ahora que

Doremi- ve, ve anda toca la puerta

Fujio- ok

Hazuki abrió cuando el iba a tocar denuevo- Hola Fujio-kun

Fujio- Hola Hazuki vengo a invitarte para que me acompañes el sábado a un lugar con Doremi y Akatsuki

Hazuki- en serio, claro que iré

Fujio- pasamos por ti a las 1:00 pm esta bien

Hazuki- claro que si Fujio-kun

Fujio- Esta bien nos vemos hasta el sábado

Hazuki- Bye bye- Cierra la puerta y el baja las escaleras (esa chica ni lo invita a pasar)

Fujio- chicos todo esta... Oigan que hacen?

Akatsuki- emm esto nada Fujio

Doremi- solo nos estabamos diciendo secretos

Fujio- pero con besos?

Doremi- no te equivocas Fujio Tienes una imaginacion grande esto no podria ser ^^u jejejeje

Akatsuki- si aja ella tiene razón

Fujio- no digan mentiras yo los ví y mi vista no falla.- Fujio se va y los deja solos

Doremi- ya nos descubrió que bamos a hacer?

Akatsuki- nada (todos vinimos por una de ustedes aunque al principio no era asi Leon graciastu nos diste la idea despues que te fuistepero no sabía que Doremi estaría en mi escuela)

Doremi- Akatsuki yo yo te

Akatsuki- Doremi...

Doremi- yo te Amo mucho

Akatsuki- yo igual Doremi y quiero que seas mi novia

Doremi- yo tu novia, claro que si- Lo abraza y lo besa mientras llora y el la abraza fuerte.

OH todo esto pasó en frente de la casa de Hazuki y Leon no le ha pedido a Aiko que sea su novia que Rabia .

* * *

><p>Onpu esta sentada en una cafeteria serca de la escuela con sus amigas<p>

Onpu- ese chico se tiene que ir (arruinará todo lo que es mío)

Hina- oye ese chico es tierno y quiero que sea mi novio

Yuina- no, el será mio y de nadie mas

Onpu- basta ese chico no será de ninguna de ustedes

Yuina y Hina- porque no Onpu-chan?

Onpu- porque yo lo conosco hace mucho y el gusta de mi

Las dos- no puede serrrr

Yuina- Dime Onpu tu gustas de el acaso

Onpu- no nada que ver es solo que... que

Tooru se pone detras de Onpu y le toca el hombro- Onpu-chan! ^^

Onpu que tomaba un chocolate caliente bueno ya estaba tibio lo hechó en la cara de Yuina

Yuina- OOONNNPUUU ya me estas cansando

Onpu- Tooru que haces aqui- dijo asustada

Tooru- yo vine a saludarte y a comprar un café para llevar

Yuina- bueno nosotras nos vamos

Hina- ehh cuando digimos...

Yuina- vamos nos vemos Onpu

Onpu- chicas... uff hasta luego Tooru que quieres

Tooru- eh no seas tan fria conmigo

Onpu- y que así soy yo con el que se me pegue la gana

Tooru- Onpu-chan tu no eres asi

Onpu- dejame ser como soy y ademas dejame en paz no quiero que me dirijas la palabra

Tooru- Pero Onpu-chan yo te quiero

Onpu-dejame en paz- se levanta y sale corriendo y llorando

Tooru- ONPU-CHAN!

Onpu corre y corre hasta llegar a su casa y tirarse a la cama y llorar

Onpu- Tooru esto no puede ser entre nosotros, el es un mago y yo una humana tu y yo nunca podremos estar juntos.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

Jo Doremi ya y en 2 dias te hiciste novia de Akatsuki tan rapido olvadas lo que te pasó

Doremi- no yo aun estoy dolida pero con Akatsuki aqui no puedo desaprovechar una oportunidad así

Fujio- yo los vi y no es mentira

Leon- bla bla bla ese Harima me quiere hacer papilla

Aiko- pero seras tonto

Akatsuki- quiero que sea sábado

Hazuki- no se que ponerme

Tooru- Onpu no me quiere TOT

Onpu- no te quiero

Harima- Leon preparate.


	5. Chapter 5 primera parte

**El Paseo: primera parte**

* * *

><p>Viernes por la noche 3 chicos reunidos en una casa (una casa muy bonita en blanco con un pequeño jardín, un gran árbol y demás) ellos viven ahí (los FAT3 no los FLAT4, Leon no esta con ellos, eso me pone triste pero bueno)<p>

Tooru- imaginense que me dijo que no me queria volver a hablar, nó mejor dicho que yo no le hablara más y me dijo que la dejara en paz. Me siento mejor ahora que se los he dicho, ayer yo estaba muy triste y por eso no les dije nada.

Akatsuki- Bien ya lo dijiste. Ajj chicas humanas son... algo complicadas pero son tan hermosas lo digo por las nuestras

Fujio- es cierto Hazuki-chan ha crecido mucho y tiene un bonito cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y un cabello largo y brillante pero Doremi...

Tooru- Fujio que pasa con Doremi, no, no me digas que aun conserva el mismo cuerpo de cuando la vimos por ultima vez XD

Akatsuki se levanta de su sofá y le da en la cabeza a Tooru- no! cabeza hueca ella si tiene sus atributos

Fujio- creo que hay que tener un microscopio porque yo no puedo ver nada y ademas esta como gordita ese uniformes es muy ancho que esconde sus lonjitas jajajaja

Tooru- jajajjajajaja- Tooru mira a Akatsuki y va disminuyendo la risita- jejeje Akatsuki no te pongas asi

Fujio- si solo bromeaba

Akatsuki- no es gracioso ella no es como ustedes dicen ese día en la playa...- fue interrumpido

Tooru- fueron a la playa? O_O

Akatsuki- si y ella empezó a llorar y nos abrazamos y sentí su cuerpo muy fragil y delgado muy bien formado estoy seguro de que oculta su cuerpo por alguna razón.

Tooru- quizas este guardandote una sorpresita XD

Akatsuki- Doremi tiene que ser mia solo mia y de nadie mas- con ojos de fuego mientras fujio y Tooru se abrasaban del miedo

Fujio- ya enloqueció, ahora que lo pienso a doremi le queda bailando la chaqueta del colegio eso quiere decir que Akatsuki si tenga la razón.

Tooru- me alegro por el pero creo que estabamos hablando de mi Onpu ¿no?

Fujio- date cuenta de una vez que ella no te ama

Akatsuki- ni en tus sueños mas lindos

Tooru- como molestan los dos mejor me voy a descansar hoy tube que andar en muchos transportes para ir y venir del colegio adios.

Fujio- para eso tienes magia ¿no?

Akatsuki- que crees que se pondran nuestras chicas aunque Doremi es mi novia

Fujio- ajaa te lo tenias muy bien guardado pero no me importan los detalles seguro que ellas iran muy hermosas con lo que se pongan. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Osaka casa de Leon<strong>

Padre de Leon- Leon lamento llegar un poco tarde pero traje a alguien a cenar a casa!-Leon mira y la ve

Miyu- Hola tu debes ser Leon verdad eres casi igual a tu padre, muñeco- le pellisca una mejilla a Leon

Leon- ay mi pobre mejilla- (con la mano en su adolorida mejilla) oh cielos que haremos para la cena si solo es para dos (magia)

Padre d L- pon un plato mas Leon voy a cambiarme de ropa vuelvo enseguida

Miyu- a ver Leoncito cuantos años tienes

Leon muy disgustado- y para que quiere saber mi edad?

Miyu- no se pronto seré tu madre y ademas quiero que te lleves bien con mi hija

Leon- hija? mi padre nunca me dijo sobre ella y cuantos años tiene?

Miyu- mi hija tiene 11 y será tu hermana y tu padre iba a contarte hoy sobre ella.

Leon- esta bien tengo 17 ya casi 18 y creo que me llevaré muy bien con ella.

Padre d L- ya estoy aqui iré por la comida ya vuelvo

Leon- es correcto dejar sola a tu hija?

Miyu- descuida ella tenia una pijamada hoy y bueno yo me quedaré esta noche aquí ^^

Leon- ( queeeeeee)

Miyu- verdad que no hay problema? ^^

Leon- n...no ninguno

Padre d L- bien aqui esta la comida- cada uno se sirve

Todos- Gracias por la comida

Miyu- ohhh que delcioso

EN secreto padre e hijo (magia)

* * *

><p><strong>Misora casa de los Harukaze<strong>

Doremi- Pop ayudame TOT no se que ponerme mañana estoy desesperada

Pop- tal ves este vestido es rosa corto y muy sexy

Doremi- ·/ / /· por Akatsuki lo que sea, este mismo será

Pop- y no te olvides de los zapatos con tacones se veran lindos

Doremi- pero no se andar con estas

Pop- que clase de chica eres tu?

Doremi- una que usa siempre zapatos bajos y que compro estas por que son hermosas?

Pop- ay tonta deberias estar deprimida y ahora estas feliz pues aprende a usar zapatos altos por Akatsuki- lo dijo con mirada de fuego

Doremi- crees que necesite usar maquillaje?

Pop- no

Doremi- un poquito?

Pop- si pero solo un poco eh

Doremi- gracias pop-chan y ahora me voy a dormir anda sal de mi habitacion- ^-^

Pop- (grosera despues de que te ayude me corres) ò-ó

* * *

><p><strong>Osaka casa Senoo<strong>

Aiko pensativa en su cama- Leon y yo nos hemos besado solo una vez, *suspiro* si tan solo el fuera mas valiente y me pidiera ser su novia, pero que beso el que nos dimos, mi primer beso. OH Leon comeme a besos en este momento.- y en ese momento aparece Leon salido del humo magico- Pero que rayos haces aqui!

Leon- nada es que en mi casa no quiero estar asi que me vine a la tuya y como es eso de Leon comeme a besos? dime eso es lo que quieres preciosa?

Aiko- Leon yo nunca dije e...eso estas alucinando cosas ·/ / /· ademas fuera de mi casa yo no te quiero aquí

Leon- yo no me quiero ir ademas tu cama se ve comoda ademas no te quiero dejar con las ganas de probar mis besos. -con mirada sexy

Aiko- esto... Leon... no... te... a-cer-ques... a... mi- o/ / /o- con miedo y sonrojada al maximo y el ya encima en la cama- ARRRRGG- gritó pero este le tapo la boca

Leon- shhhh que nos van a oir Aiko! pero ya que llegue lo mas cerca de ti puedo empezar

Aiko moviendo la cabeza negativamente- (no, no, no)- y Leon empezó a besar sus labios, luego sus mejillas y bajo hasta su cuello haciendo que ella suspirara

Leon- eso te gusta verdad? pues a mi tambien

Aiko- no... espera yo

Leon- que pasa si aun estoy comenzando

Aiko- no Leon es que pesas un... poco y me falta... aire

Leon- oh disculpa es solo que estaba un poco emocionado y bueno pues...

Aiko- calla ya y sigue con tu labor ¬/ / /¬- Leon la besa mas y mas hasta llegar a su pijama y esto es un impedimento para el y va levantando poco a poco y podia ver el vientre de su amada, el besaba todo con amor y cuando iba a levantar para desaserce de la parte de arriba de la pijama Aiko no lo dejó continuar- no

Leon- porque no Aiko?

Aiko- no estoy lista aun

Leon- yo tampoco estoy listo solo queria besar todo tu cuerpo

Aiko- aun asi no estoy lista asi que mejor es que durmamos ya- aiko se tapa la barriguita y se da la vuelta y leon igual

Leon- Aiko tu cama es muy pequeña para los dos

Aiko- pues te aguantas o si no ahí esta el piso

Leon- mejor dejalo asi

Aiko- que descanses- ZZZZZzzzzz

Leon- igual (creo que no voy a poder dormir)- cae rendido- ZZZZZZzzzzzz XD

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de los Segawa<strong>

Onpu lloraba en su habitacion

Mamá- Onpu-chan? estas bien? quieres que te traiga algo?

Onpu- no mama estoy bien solo quiero estar sola

Mamá- (Onpu desde ayer que llegaste y hoy del colegio no haz dejado de llorar) que pasa mi Onpu tu no lloras por llorar

Mientras onpu esta acostada en su cama con una caja de pañuelos (moqueando por alguien)

Onpu- Tooru por que tuviste que aparecer de nuevo en mi vida por que? pero mi corazón no lo puede negar, el amor que siento por ti es muy grande Te amo pero el amor entre humanos y magos está prohibido pero yo te amooooo. TOT

* * *

><p><strong>Sabado por fin (PASEO)<strong>

Doremi se habia levantado temprano esta mañana, lo primero que hizo fue lavarse los diente, bañarse y peinarse- Akatsuki me verá hoy mas hermosa de lo que soy con este vestido que hace resaltar mi belleza natural

Hazuki estaba muy nerviosa y muy emocionada, volver a ver a Fujio pues ese día no pudo verlo muy bien todo fue a lo rapido y no tuvieron tiempo de entablar una conversacion pero ahora si y creo que Hazuki llevará un conjunto muy bonito pero esta vez sera con un lindo pantalon naranja y no una falda (te veras Bomba Hazuki).

* * *

><p><strong>Osaka 8:39 am<strong>

Aiko- joo este Leon si que ha roncado y no he podido dormir muy bien que digamos- Leon sigue roncando cuando la madre de Aiko llama a la puerta y Aiko tira al piso a Leon para que la mamá no se de cuenta y haciendo que el se despierte en el suelo pero por suerte la mamá de Aiko no se da cuenta.

Mamá d A- Aiko hija tienes algun problema con los ronquidos? es que esta noche te he escuchado y...

Aiko- yo no tal vez fue algun sueño que tuviste o cualquier otro tipo de cosas por que yo no tengo ese tipo de problemas- mirando de reojo a Leon y este a su vez la miraba con cara enojada

Mamá- Bueno tu padre y yo saldremos el desayuno está en la cocina regresaremos en la tarde

Aiko- Bye mamá, uff de la que me salvado

Leon- oye yo no ronco ò-ó

Aiko- si como no ven a desayunar que tengo que salir

Leon- mmm desayuno suena bien ^^ Hey ai-chan

Aiko- que?

Leon- ahora puedo apreciar mejor tu linda pijama

Aiko- Ahhh que dices U/ / /U dejame en paz- Toc toc toc (alguien toca)- Ya voy

Leon- yo voy contigo alguien te podria hacer algun daño

Aiko- no seas tonto yo me se cuidar sola- abre la puerta y es...

Anrima- Mi Aiko buenos días!- Aiko se sorprende y Leon igual

Leon- (soy rubio muerto)

Anrima- Aiko y este idiota que hace aquí?

Aiko- bueno pues el...

Anrima- no me digas que pasaron la noche juntos y en la cama durmieron

Aiko rascandose la cabeza- algo asi

Anrima- y desnudos! (creo que a este le va a dar algo)

Aiko- oye, oye no te pases he- Leon es un cero a la izquierda el no se mete en nada

Anrima- peroa este lo voy a matar por tocar a mi Aiko

Leon- hey creo que entendiste mal

Anrima- yo he entendido todo perfectamente y por eso las vas a pagar, Aiko tenia que ser mia primero

Aiko y Leon- que no fue así- asi que lo hechan de la casa (o patearon pero, es que me duele escribir eso Harima es muy dulce)

Anrima- un día me las pagaras bien caro Sokuryoku- se va

Leon- parece que ya se fue y me ha causado tenerle mas miedo

Aiko- aun no lo supera no puedo creerlo, habiendo tantas chicas bonitas viene a fijarse en una chica como yo

Leon- Aiko no digas eso tu eres muy preciosa

Aiko- que quisiste decir?

Leon- nada mejor vamos a comer

Aiko- si es mejor comer

Leon- en serio me gusta tu pijama

Aiko- Ya vas a comensar?

* * *

><p>Estacion de tren Misora<p>

Akatsuki- Donde estará Doremi teniamos que vernos Aqui hace 10 minutos

Hazuki- ya llegará ella siempre se retrasa

Fujio- eh no es esa Doremi la que viene ahí?

Creo que todos los chicos se les sale la baba por la chica de cabello rojo es que está hecha un pequeño BomBóm, con ese vestido hace llamar la atencion de todos, el vestido hace merito a las curvas bien definidas de Doremi y ni se diga de los pechos que bien escondidos estaban. Akatsuki voltea y no puede creer que su Doremi haya crecido mucho creo que se le van a salir los ojos XD.

Doremi- chicos lamento el retrazo es que me costó caminar con estos zapatos

Akatsuki- bueno ya estas aqui y podemos irnos

Hazuki- Doremi te ves linda

Doremi- gracias tu igual

Fujio- y yo que pensé que estaba gordis

Akatsuki- y yo te dije que eso no podia ser creeme se me sale la baba

Fujio- y a todos esos de alli tambien

Akatsuki muy enojado- QUE MIRAN HE? y todos vuelven a hecer lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Doremi llegara.

Fujio- es hora de abordar el tren chicos

Find the Fun

Hey, yeah, you're the one  
>Let's go on, find the fun<br>Find the fun

One by one, move that beat  
>We are going out, we're gonna feel so free<br>Yeah, feel so free

Come on now, no time to wait  
>We're gonna have a party, gonna celebrate<br>Yeah, celebrate

Hey, yeah, you're the one  
>Let's go on, find the fun (hey)<br>Hey, yeah, you're the one  
>Let's go on, find the fun (boy)<br>Hey, yeah, you're the one  
>Let's go on, find the fun (hey)<br>Hey, yeah, you're the one  
>Let's go on, find the fun<br>Find the fun

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You're unique in every way  
>That's what I like about you, that's what makes you great<br>Yeah, the way you are

One by one, move that beat  
>We are going out, we're gonna feel so free<br>Yeah, feel so free

Hey, yeah, you're the one  
>Let's go on, find the fun (hey)<br>Hey, yeah, you're the one  
>Let's go on, find the fun (boy)<br>Hey, yeah, you're the one  
>Let's go on, find the fun (hey)<br>Hey, yeah, you're the one  
>Let's go on, find the fun<br>Find the fun  
>Hey, yeah, you're the one<br>Let's go on, find the fun  
>Hey, yeah, you're the one<br>Let's go on, find the fun (hey)  
>Hey, yeah, you're the one<br>Let's go on, find the fun (find the fun)  
>Hey, yeah, you're the one<br>Let's go on, find the fun (hey)  
>Hey, yeah, you're the one<br>Let's go on, find the fun  
>Find the fun.<p>

Y ahora Hazuki se aferra fuerte a Fujio y Doremi se abraza con Akatsuki Todo el viaje, es un viaje muy tranquilo y no hay muchas personas en el tren y Doremi se siente muy segura junto a Akatsuki y Hazuki aun no se suelta de Fujio y a el le gusta tenerla a su lado es como estar con mucha paz y felicidad que los rodean como si nada malo fuera a pasar.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aqui dejo la primera parte de este capitulo<p>

Cuando comensé este Fanfic estaba loca por la pareja de Aiko y Leon pero ahora estoy Con la de Doremi y Akatsuki no se que pasó.

Aun no he leido bien este capitulo por lo que algunas veces corrijo, cambio y agrego.


	6. Chapter 5 segunda parte

**En una casa un chico ha quedado solo**

Tooru- Oh que pesar estoy solo y esto se han ido a pasear con sus chicas mejor me siento a comer helado y ver televisión (un LCD de 42") creo que a Akatsuki no le molestará que me coma su helado de vainilla *¬*.- Prende la tv -Anuncio: Segawa Onpu EN CONCIERTO ESTE MIERCOLES CONSIGAN SUS BOLETOS Y GANEN PASES V.I.P PARA PODER ENTRAR EN EL CAMERINO Y CONSEGUIR UN AUTOGRAFO DE ONPU. nota: son pases limitados y se consiguen en el proximo concurso por radio de la tanda Super Q. 7:00 pm.- Baa yo no necesito pase V.I.P ya que yo la voy a ver todos mis ultimos dias en el instituto que rabia me da no poder de ahora en adelante cruzar palabra con ella. (con tremendo Helado creo que era para una semana) Tooru te vas a enfermar XD.

* * *

><p><strong>De paseo con los chicos<strong>

Ya han llegado a su destino solo falta caminar un poco más Doremi se le ha olvidado el no saber caminar con zapatos altos por que da muchas vueltas de felicidad y Hazuki se asegura de que no tropiece porque Doremi tiene una mala pata (se le tuerce mucho el tobillo) y bueno estos dos quedan un poco atras hablando.

Hazuki- Doremi ten mucho cuidado aun no los dominas te puedes caer

Doremi- jijejejija descuida aprendo rapido

Akatsuki- Has visto que Doremi lleva puesto un brillo labial color rosa

Fujio- si lo noté y ¿que con eso?

Akatsuki- tu crees que nos besemos

Fujio- a mi que me importa lo que ustedes dos hagan yo no me meteré en nada si te besa, alla tu quien sabe si tu no eres el primero al que ella besa

Akatsuki- no importa si ella ha besado a su ex-novio con tal de que yo sea el primero en hacerla mia

Fujio- solo te importa eso no es así?

Akatsuki- yo la amo, mas que a nada en este mundo, por ella vine y no me iré con las manos vacias

Fujio- estas ciendo un poco egoista no crees

Akatsuki- aveces exajero un poco pero yo si la amo y no la abandonaré ni en los momentos mas criticos.

Doremi- Akatsukiiii, Fujioooo apurence

Hazuki- de todas formas Doremi no sabemos a donde iremos

Akatsuki- descuiden es una sorpresa que les gustará

Fujio- iremos a...-Akatsuki le tapa la boca a Fujio- MMMMMMJMJJMJJJMJ

Akatsuki- ya dije que es sorpresa y solo tenemos que caminar un poco más

Doremi- bien (que sorpresa será, que sorpresa será)- siguen caminando

Hazuki se siente un tanto avergonzada junto a Fujio pero estando Doremi no tiene por que temer son dos chicas, dos chicos fuertes (N:bueno Hazuki puedes entrar en pánico) pero ella se controla mientras que Doremi esta muy feliz porque puede ser muy feliz al lado del chico que ama y Fujio ve que hazuki se sonroja cada vez que lo mira.

* * *

><p><strong>Osaka<strong>

Aiko- Leon apurate que tengo que ir ya

Leon- y por que la ropa deportiva pense que ibas de compras

Aiko- no ves que voy para el Gimnasio a mantener este cuerpo

Leon- yo no sabia que te gustaba mantenerte con maquinas, es mejor al estilo natural, correr, caminar, saltar etc.

Aiko- y que te importa a ti asi que muevete que vamos para el gimnasio

Leon- y despues tomaremos un rico helado para que vuelvas a engordar los kilitos que bajaste

Aiko- no te burles o te corto tu cabello

Leon- no muñeca a los magos no les puedes cortar ni un solo cabello o perdemos la magia

Aiko- eso no no sabia, por eso es que tienen el cabello largo mmm ya comprendo, pero vamonos

Y asi se van al gimnasio y cuando llegan Leon atrae la atencion de las chicas que estaban haciendo ejercicio mientras aiko va a su locker a dejar sus cosas

Mujer1: eres nuevo aqui?

Mujer2: yo te doy un tour por el lugar

Mujer3: oh mira que musculos bien formados

Leon- señoritas me pueden dejar solo vengo a acompañar a alguien

Mujer2: y se puede saber aquien?

Leon: esa chica que viene ahí- señalando a Aiko

Mujer1: uff esa es una niña tu necesitas una mujer como yo, yo te puedo hacer feliz

Mujer3: cuantos años tienes

Leon- no me gusta decir mi edad pero (para quitarmelas de encima lo haré) tengo 17 años ^^

Mujer2: y cuando cumples tu mayoria de edad? asi te puedo esperar

Leon levanta las manos y dice aaaaarrrrggg- yo tengo novia y es ella y no la pienso dejar

Aiko escuchó todo mientras hacia ejercicio- me considera su novia o es solo para salir del paso con esas mujeres? bueno no importa luego le pregunto

Al cabo de unos minutos el lugar quedó vacio y Aiko ya habia terminado asi que decidió ir a tomar una ducha mientras Leon dormia en una silla del Gimnasio pero este al sentir como se tardaba ella se despertó y vió que no habia nadie y el recepcionista del gim no estaba (salió a comprar algo) y se preocupó por Aiko asi que fue a los vestidores con pena y ahi la ve salir de la regadera como vino al mundo y Leon abre mas los ojos O_O y ve que Aiko tiene un increible cuerpo y con cada gotita de agua que recorria su cuerpo se veia hermosa (pero error Leon no devistes verla así) y Aiko sube la mirada y lo ve se pone furiosa y Leon reacciona y le trata de explicar pero ella no lo deja y ella le da una patada que lo deja tirado en el piso pero ella reacciona y va a ver como esta

Aiko aun desnuda- Leon estas bien?

Leon- creo que me rompiste la costilla Aiko me duele

Aiko- creo que exageré un poco lo siento Leon

Leon- ouuuu creo que ya esta dejando de doler, Aiko te ves hermosa

Aiko se sonrojo a mas no poder y le dio una cachetada

Leon- aaauuu eso me dolió

Aiko- eso te pasa por verme

Leon- pero es inevitable mejor toma esta toalla yo ire a esperarte afuera

Aiko se viste y cuando sale Leon la esperaba y se van a casa sin decir ni una palabra de lo sucedido

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta con el paseo<strong>

Cuando llegan al lugar sorpresaaaaaa UN ACUARIO Muy grande y bonito

Doremi, Hazuki y Fujio- WOOOOOOOOOAAAAA que bonito lugar

Hazuki- wao que lugar mas bonito con muchos pecesitos

Doremi- ooooohhh y mira una tienda de recuerdos

Akatsuki- vendremos a comprar recuerdos y ahora tenemos que ir al expectaculo de delfines que va a comensar dentro de 10 minutos

Hazuki- nunca he visto delfines de verdad

Fujio- yo tampoco Hazuki, vamos a adelantarnos los esperamos chicos- Fujio y Hazuki se fueron a tomar asiento

Doremi- Akatsuki mira muchas golocinas

Akatsuki- pide lo que quieras yo pago

Doremi muy emocionada- enserio, gracias Akatsuki, quiero esta paleta de mil colores este hot dog y esta bebida si creo que será todo ^^

Akatsuki- (creo que te divertiras mucho mas cuando te lleve a cenar a un restaurante un jugoso filete) y yo llevaré esto y esto con esto para los demas

Cuando van de camino hacia la entrada del espectaculo ven que Fujio y Hazuki les han apartado sus lugares y ellos toman asiento y reparten la comida y Doremi empieza a comer pero con educacion el espectaculo compienza y los delfines empiezan con piruetas saltos y cojadera a los de alfrente que suerte que estos tomaron puesto arriba pero no tanto (Habria sido divertido que se dieran un baño con agua de delfin Je je je)

Akatsuki ve a Doremi comer su paletita y que tierna se ve y Doremi le sonrie y el se sonroja.

Hombre- Un voluntario para tocar a los delfines que alse la mano- y Doremi coge la mano de Hazuki y la alza y dice Ella, ella quiere ser voluntaria ve

Hazuki- pero yo no...

Hombre- venga la bella señorita del moño naranja- Doremi la empuja y todos aplauden

Cuando hazuki llega le dan un pecesito para que se lo de al delfin siempre y cuando el delfin se deje tocar ( no tengas miedo Hazuki es solo un lindo y amigable denfin pero aun asi el delfin se deja tocar de Hazuki y ella le da su recompensa, pero el delfin le da un regalo a Hazuki " Chapuzón" pobre Hazuki quedó mojada. Luego cuando terminó el espectaculo Doremi y Hazuki fueron al baño a secarse pero seria imposible pero Fijio hizo magia desde otro lugar para ayudarle y luego Doremi decide salir para ver si los chicos las esperan pero no los encuentra (estan en el baño) cerca ve muchos peces nadando y se detiene a ver.

Doremi- Oh que lindos peces nadan, nadan, nadan, creo que ignotizan mucho verlos nadar XD- pero Doremi no sabe que está al lado de un chico, Itsuki que casualmente se encotraba ese día ahí pero a Doremi se le cae su monedero y el amablemente se lo da

Itsuki- Disculpe señorita se le cayó su cartera- Itsuki llevava un sombrero y gafas oscuras asi que ella no le reconoce y como ella ha cambiado el tampoco

Doremi- Gracias que hubiese sido de mi

Por otro lado Hazuki se encuentra a la salida con los chicos y empiezan a buscar a Doremi Hasta que Akatsuki la encuentra

Akatsuki grita- Doremiiii!- mientras mueve la mano

Doremi- Akatsuki. Bueno gracias por encontrar mi monedero me tengo que ir

Itsuki- esa era Doremi? Doremi Harukaze? mi ex-novia no puede ser esta es mas bella, pero si ese es AKATSUKI ella si es Doremi wooo ¿que le pasó?

Diablito de Itsuki- se fue con otro y te perdiste lo mejor de ella jajajaja- se esfuma (y el angel?)

* * *

><p>Hazuki- oh por Dios Fujio este recuerdo lo cuidaré mucho gracias- le da un beso en la mejilla a Fujio<p>

Fujio- (creo que estoy mas enamorado) te acompaño hasta tu casa ya que Akatsuki tiene otros planes para con Doremi

Hazuki- ok gracias

Fujio- me gustas Hazuki-chan y mucho

Hazuki sesonrrojo- y tu igual no sabes cuanto- lo abraza

Doremi- uuuuuyyy que lindos se ven

Akatsuki- recuerda que tu eres mi novia oficial

Doremi- ya lo se Akatsuki me gusta estar a tu lado

Fujio- bien chicos nos vamos hasta luego Doremi

Doremi- eh no nos ivamos juntos?

Akatsuki- Doremi yo te llevare a un restaurante a cenar un delicioso Filete

Los ojos de Doremi estallan en lagrimas de felicidad

Doremi- siiiii Te lo agradesco mucho, Hazuki chao, Fujio te encargo que la cuides mucho

Fujio- descuida, nos vemos se van

Itsuki escuchó todo- no puedo creer que ese tipo le pueda gustar que Doremi piense mucho en filetes, de seguro rellenó su sostén la muy tonta.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki llevó a Doremi a comer y Doremi pidió no uno sinó 2 Filetes jugosos y deliciosos Akatsuki pidió uno solamente mas bien disfrutaba como Doremi comia con alegria cada bocado le encantaba verla feliz.<p>

Luego pasearon por un lindo mirador el viento acariciaba el bello rostro de Doremi y Akatsuki le ofrecio su chaqueta a Doremi y la abrazo biendo el cielo queria besarla pero sabia que podia arruinar el momento pero ella le miró y el a ella y Fueron acercandose hasta formar un muy esperado beso el mas dulce de sus vidas.

CONTINUARA!

REVIEWS


	7. Doremi

Capitulo 6 primera parte

Doremi Harukaze

Ya habian pasado unos días y hoy era martes y Doremi se habia levantado con entuciasmo hoy porque hoy le iba a regalar algo a su novio, osea Akatsuki.

Akatsuki Habia llegado muy temprano al colegio porque tenia que hacer el aseo del salón junto con otro compañero osea ¡nooooooooo! Itsuki, uff ya lo dije.

Akatsuki habia ido a buscar los implementos de limpieza para limpiar las mesas y sillas, pero cuando entra al salón encuentra a Itsuki limpiando el pizarrón.

Akatsuki- Buenos dias ^^

Itsuki- ja que tienen de buenos- mientras limpia la pizarra

Akatsuki- solo queria ser amable

Itsuki- es que he estado muy molesto con alguien y me las debe

Akatsuki- Ok yo empesaré a limpiar estas sillas

Itsuki- cuando vea a esa persona le daré una lección que nunca olvidará en su vida

Akatsuki- (No oigo, no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado, ui si oí) tanto te enfurece que no puedes ni ver a esa persona?

Itsuki- claro que si me las va a pagar por no haber hecho algo que le pedí.

Akatsuki- yo no me meto en nada allá tu y esa persona (¿no seré yo? pero que no sea Doremi por que si no!)- sigue limpiando- (soy un mago no deberia estar haciendo esto a mano deberia ser con magia pero me podrian descubrir).

**Luego**

Todos los estudiantes fueron llegando y Akatsuki esperaba a Doremi en la entrada y cuando al fin la localizó la apartó del grupo de estudiantes que entraban.

Doremi- Akatsuki buenos días ^^

Akatsuki- buenos días mi pequeña princesa- la besa dulcemente- ven quiero que me acompañes a la azotea del instituto

Doremi- pues no puedo decirte que no jamas, vamos

Subieron hasta arriba aun era muy temprano y llegaron ahí Doremi lucia radiante esta mañana, pero Akatsuki la veia asi todos los días

Akatsuki- tu cabello luce muy hermoso, ¿cuando me lo dejaras ver denuevo todo suelto?

Doremi- de veras quieres verme asi? con todo mi cabello suelto?

Akatsuki- pues si, quiero verlo- le acaricia la cabeza y la besa

Doremi le dice al oído- [pues el día que me hagas tuya]

Akatsuki- pero Doremi le degiste que no estabas lista a Itsuki

Doremi- si se lo que le dige pero contigo es diferente a ti te amo y mucho, a ti me entregaria.

Akatsuki- yo tambien te amo y quiero hacerte muy feliz, yo no se que decir a todo esto, pero quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial.

Doremi- Akatsuki abrazame y besame hasta que toque el timbre de entrada.

Akatsuki la atrae hacia el y la abraza y la besa

Akatsuki- no solo puedo besar tus dulces labios sino que tambien tu fragil cuello y tus delicadas manos mi princesa.

Doremi se sonroja- eres muy dulce, un ultimo beso- se besan y toca la campana- ven que voy a llegar tarde- mientras lo lleva de la mano. Cuando llegaron al salon Itsuki la miró con rabia mientras ella va a sentarse junto a Akatsuki. La clase comienza y Itsuki siente cada vez mas rabia luego pasan las horas y llega la merienda.

Doremi- Akatsuki voy a estar en... no importa nos vemos luego (no llego al baño)- corre y corre pero no se da cuenta de que Itsuki la sigue

**Mientras**

Fujio- ya sabes que Onpu estará en Misora mañana y que sorpresa se llevará Hazuki cuando la lleve al concierto. ^^

Akatsuki- el concierto es mañana? yo que queria invitar a Doremi. T-T - y ahora que voy a hacer?

Fujio- emmm no se, yo que tu ni le mencionaba el tema del concierto.

Akatsuki- tienes razón no es tan facil ya que ella no ha visto a Onpu hace mucho.

**Volviendo con Doremi**

Doremi salia del baño aliviada cuando derrepente Itsuki la agarra de la mano la voltea hacia el y le da una cachetada muy fuerte tirandola en el suelo

Doremi- y eso porque? - con la mejilla roja y muy dolida

Itsuki- tú, te corté y tu te haces novia del nuevo y apenas lo conoces y ya eres su noviaaa y creo que te entregaste a el y no a mi

Doremi- no es así yo... yo

Itsuki- callate Estupida- le da otra cachetada y Doremi derrama lagrimas- las chicas como tu me dan asco y ademas no sirves para nada, eres basura

Doremi- NOOO! TU ERES LA BASURA, TU NO ME SUPISTE VALORAR POR LO QUE TENIA EN MI INTERIOR, MIRASTE EL EXTERIOR EL CUAL ESTABA BIEN OCULTO Y AHORA NO SERÁ TUYO

Itsuki- cierra la boca- le da otra cachetada- idiota, basura, estupida, torpe, maldita seas por todo lo que me haz hecho. No tendras nada estarás sola el te dejará y todo te saldrá aun mas peor de lo que te sale y tu vida irá decallendo.

Unas chicas que estaban ahí viendo la escenita

Chica 1- Oye no la golpees o su novio te...

Itsuki- callate que no es contigo o si no ya veras tu también no me interesa si se entera ese Idiota de Shidoosha

Chica 2- estas bien Harukaze

Doremi con lagrimas en los ojos- Si estoy bien gracias- en eso llega akatsuki

Akatsuki- que pasa aqui- el ve a Doremi tirada en el piso con las dos manos en las mejillas y las dos chicas a su lado consolandola, Akatsuki ve que Doremi lo mira y que en sus ojos hay lagrimas, pero antes de arrancar con ira a darle un golpe en la cara a Itsuki, Itsuki se adelanta y trata de darle primero pero Akatsuki logra detener el golpe dandole un golpe en el estomago a Itsuki sacandole el aire y dejandolo de rodillas sin aire, luego va con doremi.

Doremi- Akatsuki me duelen mucho mis mejillas

Akatsuki- vamos Doremi levantate y vamos a la enfermeria

Chica 1- Shidoosha cuidala ella fue golpeada con mucha fuerza y esta muy mal

Chica 2- el se merece eso y mucho mas =P

Cuando llegan a la enfermeria la enfermera le ve la carita y le pone hielo en las mejillas

Enfermera- voy a pedir permiso para ti, ya vuelvo

Doremi- me duelen menos

Akatsuki- pero mira como te las ha dejado el- Akatsuki besó una de sus mejillas- jeje tus mejillas estan frias

Doremi- Akatsuki te queria dar algo, las tengo aqui en mi bolsillo mira estos son boletos para el concierto de Onpu mañana,¿querrias acompañarme?

Akatsuki- claro, pero como le haz conseguido?

Doremi- Onpu me dijo que me las daba para ir a su concierto, me las mandó por correo ^^

Akatsuki- yo la verdad no se que decir

Doremi- shhhh no digas nada y besame- Doremi atrae a Akatsuki hacia ella y el queda encima de ella en la camilla

Akatsuki la besa y ella le abraza alrededor del cuello y el le acaricia su rostro y baja mas hasta llegar a sus pechos y con su mano toca el derecho haciendo que ella se estremezca un poco- (Que tamaño)- luego baja hasta llegar a la falda y le alza de un lado y empieza a acariciarla

Doremi- (Akatsuki yo te amo) yo quiero que seas el primero y el ultimo que me toque

Akatsuki- Doremi mi amor- la besa y va desabrochando la camisa, boton 1 abierto, boton 2 abierto, Akatsuki podia ver parte del sosten rosa de Doremi asi que empezó a besar el pecho derecho aun no descubierto totalmente

Doremi- A...Akatsukiiiiijjj

Akatsuki iba a desabotonar el tercer boton cuando escuchó pasos y ellos se levantaron y Doremi se abotonó rapido y Akatsuki se alejó de ella.

Enfermera- bueno Harukaze te puedes ir a casa, toma tu mochila y tu Shidoosha a clases, descuiden ese muchacho no te volverá a molestar porque le expulsaron

Doremi con cara roja pero no por las cachetadas- Esta bien, nos vemos Akatsuki

Akatsuki- Bye Doremi-chan (que emocion tan inexplicable pude sentir por un momento, estoy nervioso por lo que pueda pasar).- se va para el salon.

Starlight

Lyin' awake the sound  
>Feelin' so let down and I can't help cryin'<br>Then, suddenly, as I close my eyes  
>I see the brightest light to guide me<p>

Tellin' me to rise above  
>Tellin' me I can't give up<br>Shining from the sky, the starlight callin'  
>Tellin' me I'm beautiful<br>Showin' me the love within my heart will conquer all  
>And everytime I fall, the starlight callin' me<p>

Show me the truth somehow  
>I feel you all around and I can't help tryin'<br>To find all the strength that I need to see  
>The hope within this knight is dancin'<p>

Tellin' me to rise above  
>Tellin' me I can't give up<br>Shining from the sky, the starlight callin'  
>Tellin' me I'm beautiful<br>Showin' me the love within my heart will conquer all  
>And everytime I fall, the starlight callin'<p>

Even when I'm lost  
>Like a wave bound on the sea<br>You show me that I'll always find my dreams

Tellin' me to rise above  
>Tellin' me I can't give up<br>Shining from the sky, the starlight callin'  
>Tellin' me I'm beautiful<br>Showin' me the love within my heart will conquer all  
>And everytime I fall, the starlight callin'<p>

Tellin' me I'm beautiful  
>Showin' me the love within my heart will conquer all<br>And everytime I fall, the starlight callin' me  
>The starlight callin' me<p>

* * *

><p>1 DE 4<p> 


	8. Hazuki

Capitulo 7 segunda parte

Hazuki

Hora de la salida de la Academia Karen

Hazuki salia con algunas amigas, a que no saben quien la espera en la puerta, si Fujio (no pensaron que fue Masaru o si?)

Fujio- Hazukiii- la llama y ella le voltea a ver

Anna- Hazuki un chico muy lindo tu novio

Hazuki sonrojada- el no es mi novio es solo un amigo

Leslie- querras decir muñecote está muy bello me lo quedo yo

Anna- pero el viene por Hazuki asi que vamonos-

Leslie- pero es que...

Anna- pero nada andando- la empuja

Hazuki- hola Fujio

Fujio. Hazuki tienes un momento?

Hazuki- claro Fujio a decir verdad no quiero llegar a casa temprano hoy podriamos ir a algun lugar

Fujio- y asi te podria besar

Hazuki- que cosa?

Fujio- digo pasear eso

Hazuki- entiendo que yo te guste

Fujio- yo se que te interesa Yada

Hazuki- eso ya fue alguna vez pero ahora estamos lejos y el tiene una novia muy linda ahora y seguramente se habrá olvidado de mi en estos tres años

Fujio- lo siento por hacerte recordar esto

Hazuki- descuida ya me he hecho a la idea ademas te tengo a ti prometeme que no te iras de mi lado- se aferra al brazo de Fujio

Fujio- te lo prometo, no me iré de tu lado, andando vamos a la plaza

Hazuki caminaba feliz al lado de Fujio hasta que llegaron a una plaza donde habia de todo tiendas, puestos y demas. Entraron en una cafeteria donde había muchos pasteles y variedades de café.

Hazuki- mmm que delicia, fin del sueño quiero ese de fresa *O*

Fujio- jejeje ok ve y toma asiento que yo te traeré lo que me pediste

Hazuki toma asiento en una mesa de al final junto a la ventana

Hazuki- (que me querrá decir Fujio?) a no ser que quiera que yo sea su novia, que le diré si es así? calma hazuki tal vez no sea eso, aunque ya me urge tener uno.

Fujio llega con una bandeja que traia el dulce de fresa, uno de chocolate y dos tasas de chocolate caliente

Fujio- ten espero que te guste. ^^

Hazuki- es muy tranquilo aquí, hasta podria leer un rato tomando algo de beber

Fujio- emmm si, aqui vengo de vez en cuando a leer, meditar o relajarme el ambiente es realmente agradable y los viernes en la noche hay karaoke

Hazuki- alguna vez has cantado delante de alguien

Fujio- ni en mis sueños me atrevo seria muy vergonsoso no soportaría que se burlen de mi

Hazuki- creí que los magos tenian una voz hermosa

Fujio- ja escucha a Tooru y desearias no tener oídos o quisas darle con un zapato porque realmente canta horrible

Hazuki- si tienes razón creo que tiene que practicar mucho. luego come un poco de pastel- Fujio que me querias decir?

Fujio- aaah siii casi lo olvido es que tengo dos entradas para elconcierto de Onpu mañana en la noche y queria saber si te gustaria acompañarme ¿que dices?

Hazuki- claro que iré- comemas pastel y bebe chocolate tibio

Fujio- aunque te advierto que Tooru irá al principio el no quería ir porque está peleado con Onpu pero lo convencimos Akatsuki y yo, aunque sabiamos que el si queria ir al concierto

Hazuki- puedo preguntar por que estan peliados?

Fujio- según Tooru ella no quiere saber nada de el, ni idea de porqué

Hazuki- pero hacen una pareja muy musical y linda aunque el no sepa cantar.

Fujio- te paso a buscar a las 6:30 pm mañana

Hazuki- esta bien, estoy impaciente

Fujio apenas y habia tocado bocado, asi que se bebió el chocolate frío y se llevó el dulce, hací salieron para la casa de Hazuki.

Vendedor- lleve su globo, lleve. Para la dulce chica

Fujio- deme ese (un globo naranja con forma de flor) tenga- paga

Vendedor- gracias, lleven su globo

Fujio- ten Hazuki

Hazuki- gracias Fujio- le da un beso

Fujio- sonrojado- (se siente tan bien, tan calido,lleno de cariño, como seria si fuese mi novia?) de nada

Llegando a la puerta de la mansión de Hazuki

Fujio- bueno ha llegado la hora de despedirno

Hazuki- si (como me despido con un abrazo, un saludo con la mano, con un beso. Creo que con un beso estará bien)

Fujio- (que nervios, un beso en la mejilla no estaria mal darle, eso será)

Ellos se hacercan para despedirce de un beso en la mejilla cuando chocan sus labios haciendo que cada uno se sorprenda y Fujio la acerca hacia el ya no podia soportarlo queria besarla era un sentimiento que llevava guardado hace muchos años y ahora con este pequeño empujon que le dio la vida ha podido disfrutar de esos dulces labios de su Hazuki.

Hazuki se separa de el, sonrojada igual que el.

Hazuki- Fujio o/ / /o

Fujio- Hazuki yo no...

Hazuki- descuida yo te amo igual

Fujio- entonces tu y yo...

Hazuki- sip ^^, quiero ser algo más que una amiga quiero ser tu novia

Fujio- no sabes que feliz estoy amada mía- la abraza levantandola del suelo y dando una vuelta para despues besarla

Hazuki- te amo Fujio

Luego luego se despiden con un beso el se va esperando verla denuevo mañana en la escuela y luego llevarla al concierto, Hazuki no puede estar mas feliz al fin tiene novio y es el chico mas dulce y lindo de los FLAT4 y siempre fue muy amable con ella.

* * *

><p>2 de 4<p> 


	9. Aiko

**Aiko**

Es miércoles y Leon esta llegando del instituto a casa

Leon- papá ya llegué- quitandose los zapatos en la entrada y camina hacia la sala y ve que alguien esta sentada en el sofá

Miyu- Hola Leon como estas

Leon- muy bien gracias y...

Miyu- Oh Leon no te importa que mi hija le den un recorrido por la casa

Leon- un recorrido?

Miyu- si es que tu padre le está enseñando la casa

? ? ?- mami mira lo que conseguí en el cuarto de mi nuevo hermano

Leon- MI DIARIO SECRETO, DEVUELVEMELO, PAPÁ- se le avienta a la niña y se lo trata de quitar

? ? ?- NOOO ESTO LO QUIERO LEER PARA CONOCERTE Y SABER COMO ERES

Leon- NO SOLO YO PUEDO VER LO QUE HAY EN EL POR FAVOR REGRESAMELO

Miyu- Ai devuelveselo ahora y disculpate por haber tomado el diario, sabes bien que no se toman las cosas sin pedirlas prestado

Ai- Lo siento mucho pero es que no me resistí y lo tomé perdón

Leon se pone a la altura de la niña y le acaricia la cabeza- esta bien no me puedo enojar con mi nueva hermanita ^^

Ai- por cierto me llamo Ai, por el momento me puedes decir Ai-chan

Padre de L (no se como se llama xD) - Les traeré un pedazo de dulce

Leon- WOOOOO Dulce- se le salia la baba

Ai- y yo soy la niña (es un nene lloron e infantil)

Leon- (por que tiene las dos letras de mi Aiko)

Padre de L- aqui tienen su pedazo de pastel

Miyu- gracias cariño

Leon y Ai- bleeeee XP

Ai- gracias

Leon metió cuchara y no dio gracias -(mal educado)

Padre de L- me alegro que te guste, Ai

Ai es una niña muy linda y rubia de ojos azul diamante igual a su mamá

Padre de L- Oye hijo te puedo encargar a esta niña tan linda mientras Miyu y yo bamos a cenar?

Ai- di que si traje muchas cosas para divertirnos juntos (con carita de ángel) di que siiiiii

Leon- Ok (tendré que llamar a una chica para que me ayude con ella)

Miyu- bien Leon espero te lleves bien con ella esta noche ^^

Leon- no habrá problema

3 horas mas tarde

Leon llamó a Aiko- Ai-chan

Aiko- si que pasa

Leon- por favor ayudame a cuidar de una niña

Aiko- escuché bien digiste una niña y ¿que haces tu cuidando de una niña a caso eres niñera? jajaja

Leon- no, no es eso es que ella va a ser mi nueva hermana y bueno su madre me la ha dejado a mi cuidado

Aiko- luego me explicas con calma, dime cuanto me vas a pagar? ¬ w¬

Leon- pensé que seria gratis (interesada)

Aiko- bueno entonces buenas noches

Leon- noo espera si te pago pero ayudame hoy y traete una maleta con tu piyama y tu uniforme y otras cosas

Aiko- ok, ok pediré permiso a mis padres nos vemos

Casa de Aiko

Aiko- mamá me dejas ir a la casa de una amiga ella me invitó a dormir para ir mañana a la escuela juntas

Mamá- bueno claro que si portate bien y alista tus cosas y anda

Aiko- gracias mamá, ¿papá me llevas?

Papá- claro hija dime donde es

Aiko- claro papá (rayos yo no se donde vive) ya vuelvo

Aiko llamó a Leon y le preguntó la direccion, no era muy lejos y luego comenzó a empacar sus cosas personales y su maleta de escuela y luego su padre la llevó.

**En casa de Leon**

Padre de L- Leon, Ai se portan bien y Leon quiero que no le pase nada a Ai

Leon- cuenta conmigo (la mandaré a la cama temprano) yo la cuidaré

Miyu- Ai porta bien y ve a la cama temprano mañana tienes escuela, si

Ai- claro mamá (despues de que me divierta con el) que les vaya bien- se despiden

Los padres- hasta luego chicos

**Al rato**

Leon- oye Ai quieres hacer algo?

Ai- mmmmmm... me voy a bañar primero para que comiense la diversión

Leon- ok (yo esperaré a Aiko)

Ella se va a bañar y Leon escucha tocar la puerta

Aiko- chao papá- decia desde la puerta

Papá- nos vemos Aiko- arranca

Leon abre- Hola mi preciosa gracias por ayudarme

Aiko- hola mi leoncito (ay que guapo es, porque tiene que ser tan bello, deberia apartarlo pero no puedo) y donde esta la nena?

Leon- se está bañando

Aiko- Leon donde pongo mis cosas?

Leon- ah si en mi cuarto, sabias que mi cama es amplia para los dos, pero me gustó tu cama es mas pequeña

Aiko- no me digas pues sueña porque no volveras a dormir en mi cama

Leon- pero tu en la mia si- la guia hasta su habitacion- adelante

Aiko- gracias- puso las cosas sobre la comoda de Leon, luego sacó su piyama que la dejó sobre la cama, una toalla y sus productos para bañarse

Leon- linda piyama

Aiko sale delcuarto con leon y Ai del baño

Ai- Leon-kun y quien es ella?

Leon- amm este ella es mi novia

Aiko- (¿somos novios? me lo va a tener que pedir oficial, arrrg estoy enojada) mucho gusto soy Senoo Aiko

Ai- y yo me llamo Ai Hayashi mucho gusto, Aiko-chan con su permiso me voy a buscar unas cosas y estaré lista para empesar- se va a el que va a ser su cuarto

Leon- [quiero tomar un baño contigo Aiko]- le dijo al oido

Aiko- por su puesto que no- U/ / /U- se metió al baño

Leon se fue a escuchar detras de la puerta de Ai- que hará esa niña- luego decidió ir a la cocina a buscar algo que beber

Aiko salio del baño y entró en el cuarto de Leon a vestirse en eso llega Leon justo cuando ella se empieza a quitar la toalla y el se la queda viendo, Aiko voltea y el se aterroriza y ella solo se sonrroja y se cubre.

Leon- lo siento

Aiko- se te ha vuelto una costumbre mirarme asi

Leon- algun día quizas te pueda apreciar mejor

Aiko- mejor dejame vestirme un momento- Leon sale fuera y se encuentra con Ai

Ai- Leon ya podemos jugar tu, tu novia y yo con estas cosas que traje.

Leon- y que es eso que traes en esa maletita

Ai- ya lo veras- entra al cuarto de Leon y Aiko ya esta lista pero tiene el pelo mojado- dejame secarte y peinarte siiii

Aiko- ok eres muy amable- se sienta en el suelo y esta la empieza a peinar

Leon- que horror noche de niñas- se tira en la cama y se tira una almohada en la cara

Cuando Ai y Aiko terminan ven a Leon y deciden maquillarlo de sorpresa Aiko labial y Ai colorete

Leon- NOOOOO, NOOOOO YO NO SOY UNA CHICA YO SOY TODO UN HOMBRE

Ai- uno que se combirtió en una linda niña rubia

Aiko- mirate eres preciosa solo te falta este liston y listo ahora eres mas hermosa

Ai- que crees tengo este lindo delantal para ti y asi jugaremos a la fiesta de té

Leon- Noooo té no- se ve en un espejo- que le hicieron a mi hermoso rostro TOT

Luego Ai pone un mantel y pone las tasas y platos y sirve té (agua)

Leon- iaccc

Ai- No, no es iaccc es agua

Aiko- jajjajajaja

Luego cantaron como locas y lo hicieron cantar a el, hicieron guerra de almohadas y vieron peliculas de terror pero Leon sufrió mucho con esas imagenes y luego comieron pastel que habia en la cocina y quedaron tan artos los tres que se durmieron en la cama los tres. Leon en el centro, Aiko a la izquierda y Ai a la derecha.

Leon tubo una que otra pesadilla pero nada importante.


	10. Onpu

**Onpu**

**O**npu- hoy es la gran noche despues de haber llegado a Misora, no Tooru a la vista, ahhhh por fin solo me queda preparar mi garganta y mi mano para despues firmar autógrafos.

Mujer- Onpu-chan ya es hora de tu maquillaje

Onpu- siiiiii

**En otra parte**

Akatsuki- creo que estos T-shirt nos queda genial, ¿no chicos?

Fujio y Tooru- si tienes razon

Hazuki- pero por que la mia tiene que ser tan reveladora, que vergüenza

Doremi- eso pasa por no fijarte bien en las tallas, a mi me ajusta perfecto

Tooru- eso no lo permitiré

Doremi- eh?

Tooru- iras igual a ella- aparece unas tijeras y empieza a recortar hasta dejarlo a la altura del ombligo

Doremi- que me hiciste

Hazuki- ahora estamos iguales

Akatsuki- que sexy te ves Doremi

Doremi- no digas esas cosas que me pongo colorada -/ / /-

Akatsuki- es justo lo que queria conseguir jajaja

Fujio- justo ahora para que se vean preciosas aunque no apruebo lo de mostrar a todos los chicos su cuerpo, les daré estas pulseras para que luzcan con sus t-shirt

Doremi y Hazuki-que lindas Fujio

Fujio- de nada, es hora de que busquemos nuestros puestos

Tooru- woooooooojoooooooo

Akatsuki abrazó a Doremi ella es su novia y no se la va a dejar a cualquier chico que pase cerca de ella, es suya es su Doremi

Fujio- Hazuki-chan eres tan hermosa aun vestida asi

Hazuki- pero si es solo un pantalon y esta cosa que no se por que compré

Doremi- para verte mas sexy y mostrarselo al mundo? jiji

Hazuki- jeje que graciosa ò-ó

Todos toman sus puestos y la tencion se hace presente todos quieren ver a Onpu Segawa

Todos- Onpu, Onpu, Onpu, Onpu, Onpu, Onpu- mientras mueven sus varitas de luz

Onpu- es hora uff

Un humo invadió el escenario y...

La musik suena

_We can do anything if we do it together- Las personas empiezan a gritar de emocion-waaaaaaaaaaaaaa_  
><em>kitto deaeru yo<em>  
><em>Can do!nani kaga kawari hajimeru<em>  
><em>atarashii watashi ni<em>

_kakikake no daiarii(diary)_  
><em>tameiki wo tsuiteru<em>  
><em>kokoro no koto ha mitsukaranakute<em>

_daisuki naribon demo_  
><em>chigu ha gushiteru kibun ne<em>  
><em>itsumo mitai ni waraenai<em>

_motto zutto_  
><em>te no hira tsunaide nara<em>  
><em>ameagari no niji ni aeru yo ne<em>

_*We can do anything if we do it together_  
><em>minna issho nara<em>  
><em>Can do!namida mo yuuki ni kawaru<em>  
><em>egao ni naru yo<em>  
><em>We can do anything if we do it together<em>  
><em>kitto deaeru yo<em>  
><em>Can do!nani kaga kawari hajimeru<em>  
><em>atarashii watashi ni<em>

_nemurenai yoru ni ha_  
><em>te no hita wo sotto ne<em>  
><em>ha-to no ue ni kasanete miru no<em>

_tanoshikute shikatanai_  
><em>omoide tachi ga hirogaru<em>  
><em>kurayami nan kako waku nai<em>

_motto zutto_  
><em>yasashisa tsunaide nara<em>  
><em>mita koto nai soraga matterune<em>

_we can do anything if we do it together_  
><em>minna issho nara<em>  
><em>Can do!nande mo dekiru kiga suru<em>  
><em>kiseki ni naru yo<em>  
><em>We can do anything if we do it together<em>  
><em>kitto sagaseru yo<em>  
><em>Can do!kokoro ga ha shagi hajimeru<em>  
><em>atarashii ashita wo<em>

**O**npu-_ Aqui les va una con mucho cariño_

_Konya saisho no hoshi mitsuketa yo kita no sora_  
><em>Imakoro KIMI ha doushite irun darou<em>

_So no namida wo tomeru kotoba_  
><em>Nee nani mo mm... ienai keredo<em>

_Naite itai yoru ni ha douka omoi dashite ne_  
><em>Kitto onnaji hoshi wo miakete irukara<em>

_Moshi mo kanashiku tatte moshi mo warae naku tatte_  
><em>Iiyo mata aeru yo ne ashita ni ha minna matteru<em>

_Dakara wasurenai deite ne_  
><em>KIMI no mama so no mama de daisuki dakara<em>

_Naite itai yoru ni ha itsumo omoi dashiteru_  
><em>Sotto HIZA wo kakaete soba ni ite kureta<em>

_Ichiban kagayaiteru yozora no ano hoshi mitai ni_  
><em>Kokoro terashite kureta waraigao ha atata kakatta yo<em>

_Dakara kawaranai deite ne_  
><em>KIMI no mama...<em>

**O**npu- se que todos conocen perfecta esta 1 2 3...

Doremi- Akatsuki cargame

Akatsuki- queeee (pero pesas y yo estoy delgado mis hombros no aguantarian)

Doremi- hazlo

Akatsuki- ok, ok sube- se agacha y ella se sube X - X

Doremi- tengo mejor vista siiiiiiiii Onpuuuuuuuuuuuu

Tooru- Onpuuuuuuuuuuu woooooooooooooooooooo- se quita la playera y le empieza a dar vueltas

Fujio- y no queria venir, se entuciasma rapido y se le va el enojo

Hazuki- se ve que la quiere mucho

Onpu cantando

_Tanoshii yume wo miteru ichi ban ii toko de _  
><em>Itsumo me ga samechau noha doushite nandarou <em>  
><em>Okiniiri no fuku kite kagami no mae ni tatsu <em>  
><em>Totteoki no SMILE ni WINK ga dekinai <em>

_Ato sukoshi nano mou sukoshi _  
><em>Mitsukaranakute wakannai <em>  
><em>Itsuka minna omotta toorini <em>  
><em>Dekiruyou ni naru no kana <em>

_Ashita ga watashi wo matte iru _  
><em>Kitto chigau watashi ga iru <em>  
><em>Atarashii nanika to deau tabi ni yume mo kawaru <em>

_Kimagure wagamama koneko no _  
><em>You na nana iro no hitomi ha <em>  
><em>Dokoka ni aru suteki na monotachi wo oikaketeru <em>

_Tenki yohou wo mireba yakusoku no hi ha ame _  
><em>Sore demo akiramenai yo zettai shiroi kutsu <em>

_Ato sukoshi nano mou sukoshi _  
><em>Tarinai mono ga wakannai <em>  
><em>Tsukurikake no JIGSAW PUZZLE no <em>  
><em>Mannaka de mayou mitai <em>

_Mirai ha watashi ga tsukuru no _  
><em>Ima ha mada tochuu dakeredo <em>  
><em>Honto ha dai suki na kimochi chanto ieruyou ni <em>

_Kokoro ha itsumo yure nagara _  
><em>Soshite nani ga daiji nanoka <em>  
><em>Shiranai furi wo shiteru kedo demo ne mitsumete iru <em>

_Ashita ga watashi wo matte iru _  
><em>Kitto chigau watashi ga iru <em>  
><em>Atarashii nanika to deau tabi ni yume mo kawaru <em>

_Kokoro ha itsumo yure nagara _  
><em>Soshite nani ga daiji nanoka <em>  
><em>Shiranai furi wo shiteru kedo demo ne oikaketeru<em>

Doremi se baja ella no pesa mucho pero le ha costado tenerla arriba al chico

Onpu- esta es para mis fans que estan enamorados

Doremi- te amo Akatsuki

Akatsuki- yo igual- se besan

Fujio igual besa a Hazuki y Tooru siente el no poder besar a nadie

_Love me yasashiku mitsumete atsuku_  
><em>Kiss me BAKUHATSU shisou na Cherry Bomb!<em>  
><em>HAATO ha Cherry Bomb!<em>

_Watashi to nara unto tanoshii koto_  
><em>Oshiete ageru zekkou no Sunny Day<em>  
><em>Taiyou sae hora watashi no mikata<em>  
><em>Kataomoi ha kinou de ne mou Bye Bye<em>

_KIMI ga warau KIMI ga hashagu sore ga ureshii_  
><em>Ude ni PYON tte shigamitsuite CHUU tte shitai yo<em>

_Love me kizuite PINKU no hoppe ni_  
><em>Kiss me amasou de tegowai Cherry Bomb!<em>  
><em>DOKIDOKI Cherry Bomb!<em>

_KIMI no muchuu hitorijime dekitara_  
><em>Sanbyaku rokujuu gonichi natsuyasumi mitai ne<em>

_KIMI ga nayamu KIMI ga hitori ochikomu hi ni ha_  
><em>Kitto zutto warau made ha soba ni iru kara<em>

_Love me yasashiku mitsumete atsuku_  
><em>Kiss me BAKUHATSU shisou na Cherry Bomb!<em>  
><em>HAATO ha Cherry Bomb!<em>

_One Two Three Uh Uh!_

_[Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do Do Si Fa Sol Fa Mi Re Mi_  
><em>Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do Do Si Do Si Do Re Fa Si Do!]<em>

_Aka ao kiiro no PIIMAN datte ne_  
><em>KIMI ga suki nara zenbu tabechau<em>

_Love me kizuite PINKU no hoppe ni_  
><em>Kiss me CHIKUCHIKU itai yo Cherry Bomb!<em>  
><em>HAATO ha Cherry Bomb!<em>

_Love me yasashiku mitsumete atsuku_  
><em>Kiss me BAKUHATSU shisou na Cherry Bomb!<em>  
><em>DOKIDOKI Cherry Bomb!<em>  
><em>HAATO ha Cherry Bomb!<em>

Onpu- Aquí les va una de las mas tiernas canciones

_Chitchana te no hira ha_  
><em>NEMOPHILA no hana<em>  
><em>Pukkuri hoppeta ha<em>  
><em>ERICA no tsubomi<em>  
><em>Atatakai haru no<em>  
><em>Soyokaze mitai na matsuge<em>

_Saa oyasumi no jikan da yo_  
><em>Suteki na LADY ni naru<em>  
><em>Yume wo mite hosii yo<em>

_Suyasuya ude no naka_  
><em>Kawaii negao<em>  
><em>Mamoritai zutto<em>  
><em>LUPINUS no hana no you ni sotto<em>

Onpu se despide de su público y va a su camerino para para la firma de autografos- Uff que agotador

Tooru- Vamos chicos esto sera como si fueramos ladrones entrando a una mansión en este caso un camerino

Los otros- no somos ladroneess

Tooru- es igual solo vamos a saludar

Doremi- estoy anciosa de verla

Hazuki- yo igual hace rato no la veia

Onpu firmando- que les vaya bien gracias por asistir a mi concierto los espero en el siguiente *_que no se cuando será_* al fin libre de la gente es hora de quitarme esta ropa que por cierto es muy linda

? ? ?- Onpu- chaaaan

Onpu- waaaaaaaa que no saben tocar, me estoy cambiando- y ve quienes son

Akatsuki y Fujio- que vergüenza le vimos la espalda desnuda!

Onpu- Fueraaaaaaa ustedes treeeees o llamo a seguridad

Tooru- pero

Doremi- no tenias que entrar de esa forma ò ó

Hazuki- fueraaaa

Los tres salieron

Onpu- chicas que alegría verlas- se abrazan

Hazuki- como te hechamos de menos almenos nos reuniremos despues de que nos graduemos

Onpu- tienes razon almenos viviré denuevo en Misora un tiempo

Doremi- dejame ayudarte con la falda se ve que esta dificil de quitar

Onpu- gracias Doremi- se la logra quitar y en eso entran los chicos gritando

Onpu se asusta porque está en ropa interior y grita- Seguri...

Tooru- shhh que ahí venian los de seguridad y casi nos ven- le tapa la boca

Doremi le tapa los ojos a Akastuki igual que Hazuki a Fujio

Tooru- ten cubrete con mi chaqueta

Onpu- no gracias ni que estuviera fuera estoy en mi camerino y puedo encontrar algo como esa bata de allí

Tooru- te la ofrezco y la rechasas mal agradecida :P

Onpu- :P para tí

Seguridad afuera del camerino- señorita Segawa esta usted bien?

Tooru le hace señas de que no los delatara (le suplicó de rodillas)

Onpu- estoy bien, ahora salgo

Akatsuki- bien nosotros nos tenemos que ir

Doremi- bye bye Onpu- Akatsuki se desaparece con ella

Hazuki- nos vemos amiga querida

Fujio- chaito Onpu-chan y se desaparece con ella igual

Onpu- bye chicos, y tu que esperas para largarte

Tooru- un beso tal vez

Onpu- ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima porque veras lo que puedo hacer

Tooru- ok ok pero se que te mueres por un beso mío lo sentí cuando cantaste Cherry Bomb aceptalo estamos hechos el uno para el otro

Onpu- eso no es cierto tu no puedes tu me caes mal

Tooru- eso no puede ser yo soy algo importante para ti lo siento que tu no- le pone una mano en el pecho

Onpu se sonroja y Tooru igual y aparta su mano de ahí (aunque queria seguir tocando)

Onpu- largo ¬_¬

Tooru- está bien pero te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, lo prometo- desaparece

Onpu- no prometas cosas que jamas cumpliras

En la casa de los chicos no se si llamarles casa de los FAT (XD) pero bueno. Ellos llevaron a las chicas ahí

Doremi- asi que aqui viven

Hazuki- se ve que es muy comodo- se sienta en una silla

Akatsuki- Doremi te dejarian quedarte esta noche aquí

Doremi- no lo se tal ves sí ya casi soy mayor, si quieres llamo a mi casa y aviso que me quedaré en casa casa de una amiga

Fujio- tu Hazuki? te quedarias a pasar la noche conmigo?

Hazuki- mi mamá se alteraria si le digo casa de un chico pero haré lo mismo que Doremi

Tooru llega- hagan lo que hagan no me despierten por que si no en la mañana estaré frito con tremendas ojeras

Todos- buenas noches Tooru

Las chicas llamaron a casa y sus mamas dieron permiso

Doremi- tengo sed

Fujio- aqui les doy algo de comer y beber

Doremi y Hazuki- gracias

Akatsuki y Fujio fueron a sus cuartos a acomodar agunas cosas, sus camas las areglaron y sacaron algo de ropa de ellos para que ellas se cambiasen

Doremi- estoy lista Hazuki, estoy lista

Hazuki- segura, dime Akatsuki lo vale

Doremi- estoy segura que el lo vale

Hazuki- apenas se han vuelto a reencontrar y quieres entregarte a el?

Doremi- si Hazuki el no me ha tratado mal el me ama mucho pero aun tengo miedo ¿que tal si no lo hago bien?

Hazuki- estoy segura de que estaras bien

Doremi- bien es hora de ir a dormir

Hazuki- si (si como no tu no iras a dormir como yo) buenas noches

Doremi- buenas noches ^^

Akatsuki- que te parece mi habitación?

Doremi- muy elegante

Akatsuki- ten cambiate

Doremi- Akatsuki- le toma la mano- yo...- se sonroja por lo que va a hacer, pone la mano de Akatsuki en uno de sus pechos

Akatsuki- Doremi...- preciona suavemente, luego el la besa cariñosamente y ella lo hala hasta la cama quedando el arriba de ella, el le acaricia la cintura una cintura perfecta

Doremi le quita la playera del cocierto haciendo ver un cuerpo muy bien formado y bronceado (XP) ella le acariciaba y el le beso el cuello, luego el quita pieza por pieza de ella quedando en ropa íntima

Akatsuki- que hermosa eres- y ahora le suelta el cabello y queda asombrado de tanta belleza y ahora el le besa los pechos mientras ella se sonrroja a mas no poder y el va desatando el sosten hasta que se lo logró quitar dejando ver los bien formados senos de ella y el se termina de quitar los pantalones y quedó en boxer

Doremi-( que hermoso es) Akatsuki...- ella se trata de quitar lo ultimo pero le resulta dificil y Akatsuki la ayuda, ella ahora si que arde y el igual al verla asi el le besa con mucho amor cada parte de su cuerpo y ella le acaricia la espalda luego el se desace de la ultima pieza que tenia- 0 / / / 0- Te amo Akatsuki

Akatsuki- yo igual- el logra lubricarla antes de hacerla suya para no lastimarla y el la besa mientras se pone en posicion y la penetra suavemente

Doremi- aaaahhhh

Akatsuki- estas bien?

Doremi- si ya pasará- pasaron unos minutos y ya pasó un poco el dolor- y ella le dijo que continuase, Akatsuki continuó con su labor despacio y luego aumentaba la velocidad poco a poco hasta que iba mas rapido mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo Doremi no podia contener mas ese gemido, ella estaba disfrutando de tanto placer que soltaba uno que otro gemido y Akatsuki igual disfrutaba hasta que ambos lo sentian venir- **AKATSUKIIIII AAAAAAAA**

Akatsuki- Doremiiiiiiii te amoooooo

Doremi- yo iguaaaal- Akatsuki se vino dentro de ella y quedó agotado igual que ella, se recostó al lado de ella y se cubrieron con las sábanas- Te amo, descansa

Akatsuki- tu igual mi Princesa- le dio un beso y ambos quedaron dormidos.

Hazuki en la cama de Fujio- hasta que por fin se callaron

Fujio- aja es mejor dormir

Tooru en su cuarto se tapaba con las almohadas- porque hoy, porque hoy y con nosotros aquí, no tienen vergüenza

**Fin del capitulo**

**Me ha costado porque tenia mucho sueño y me diverti mucho escribiendo este capi.**


	11. Despues del concierto: Doremi

**Doremi**

Eran las 5:30 am del jueves, Doremi despertó y se dió cuenta de que era día de clases, ¿pero como? ella estaba abrazada a el, a su Akatsuki.

Doremi se dio cuenta de como estaban los dos- (huy estamos... no me atrevo ni a decirlo, bueno lo diré, desnudos)y ahora tendre que ir a casa y buscar mi uniforme pero no lo quiero despertar, no quiero que me vea asi.

Akatsuki abre ligeramente los ojos- ¿Doremi? pasa algo? mientras la mira a los ojos en plena oscuridad

Doremi- Hola mi querido principe- con una amable sonrisa

Akatsuki- Doremi yo, sobre nosotros anoche...

Doremi- te amo, nunca me dejes porfavor

Akatsuki- te lo prometo mi princesa

Doremi- sobre la escuela hoy, quisiera pasar por mi maleta y mi uniforme, pedí permiso a mi mamá para quedarme y creo que pensó que no iba pero no puedo perder clases mi ultimo año

Akatsuki- esta bien yo te llevo con magia a tu casa

Doremi se levanta y ve una mancha en las sabanas- Oh no, lo siento mucho

Akatsuki- no importa esta es mi prueba de que no fuiste de el primero

Doremi- kyaaaaa no me mires- mientras se cubre con lo que le habia prestado el y no se puso

Akatsuki- ok ok ok, mejor por que no te traigo tus cosas aqui y nos vamos juntos al colegio?

Doremi- suena mucho mejor ¿donde esta el baño?

Akatsuki se le acerca mientras trata de cubrirse- yo quiero tomar un baño contigo

Doremi- Akatsuki ·/ / /·... vale

AKatsuki la guia al baño y busca toallas y prepara la tina- mientras se llena iré al cuarto por nuestros uniformes

Doremi- ok (lo de anoche fue magico)

Akatsuki hizo magia y apareció todo lo de Doremi

Doremi- Akatsukiiii ya esta llenaaaa!

Akatsuki- ok ya voy- cuando llega ambos se meten agarrados de las manos, Akatsuki con sus manos acaricia el hombro de Doremi (que suave es) luego la besa

Doremi- Que bien me siento a tu lado

Akatsuki- yo igual mi querida Doremi... amm Doremi te he dicho que tu cebello es muy largo y hermoso

Doremi- mmm no se, ¿te gusta de verdad?

Akatsuki- si y mucho, el color, el aroma, su brillo, todo me gusta de ti

Doremi- ^^ gracias, sabes todo de ti me gusta pero lo que mas me ha gustado de ti, tus ojos

Akatsuki- mis ojos?

Doremi- si tus ojos porque me dan una sensacion de amabilidad, amor, confianza.

Akatsuki- confias en mi?

Doremi- un tanto ahora que te conosco mejor, tu me dabas confianza desde el primer dia que te vi pero lo de hana ya sabes querer secuestrarla para salvar tu reino y engañarme para conseguirlo

Akatsuki- creeme que aun lo siento muucho

Doremi- no lo sientas ya, no estuve tanto tiempo enojada, se me pasó en unos minutos y ahora hay que terminarse de bañar.

Tooru camina hacia la puerta del baño- hay alguien ahí?

Akatsuki- claro que si, unos minutos nada más

Tooru- iré a despertar a Fujio para que haga el desayuno

Doremi- será mejor que ya terminemos

Akatsuki- si será mejor

Y así salieron de la tina y se dirigeron a la habitacion de Akatsuki

Mientras

Tooru- Fujio Despiertaaaa ^o^ 0-0 Fujio ¿donde estas?

Aparece Akatsuki peinandose apenas en toallas

Akatsuki- que pasa?

Tooru- Fujio es lo que pasa, el muy enamorado se fue de casa para no hacer el desayuno

Akatsuki- mmmm tendremos que hacerlo con magia

Tooru- por que no se cocinar un simple guisooooo, no importa y por que estas asi

Akatsuki- así? bueno es que vine a decirte que tienes el baño libre

Tooru- y Doremi?

Akatsuki- en la habitacion debe de estar vistiendose

Tooru- dime que pasó anoche

Akatsuki- ·/ / /· emmmm

Tooru- dime soy tu amigo dimelo- lo dijo suplicando

Akatsuki- bueno ya, lo hicimos anoche

Tooru- tu y ella no lo puedo creer que ¿se siente?

Akatsuki- es muy dificil de decir pero es maravilloso amigo tienes que experimentarlo por ti mismo con la chica que amas, bueno ya me voy a vestir nos vemos al rato.

Tooru- con mi amada Onpu

Akatsuki- si la fiera se deja

Tooru- ya la tendré en mis garras, algun día se rendirá a mi

Akatsuki- si eso espero

Mientras

Doremi- Lista ya estoy lista y hermosa- Akatsuki entra a la habitacion- Akatsuki

Akatsuki- Fujio y Hazuki se han ido de aqui- lo dice mientras trata de ponerse su uniforme

Doremi- no puede ser ¿donde estaran?- decia mientra miraba para otro lado

Akatsuki- Ya estoy listo vamos a desayunar

Doremi- bien

Akatsuki- pero tenemos que esperar a que Tooru se aliste para preparar el desayuno entre el y yo

Mientras Tooru se vestía y peinaba- Ay si que soy bello^^, por que Onpu no me quiere? que triste me siento ahora- cuando ya termina baja a desayunar o a hacer el desayuno

Akatsuki- Tooru ayudame a aparecer el desayuno y nuestros almuerzos de hoy- mientras Doremi estaba esperando anciosa ^^

Los dos chasquearon sus dedos y movieron sus dos cabellos y la comida apareció.

Doremi- maravilloso y se ve rico

Tooru- adelante

Todos- Provecho

Doremi- MMMM delicioso

Akatsuki- si, con magia pero es mejor hecho a mano, que ravia me da que Fujio si cocine

Tooru- algun dia aprenderé a cocinar y Akatsuki igual

Doremi- No entiendo porque Fujio si sabe y ustedes no?

Tooru- el es mas, no se, el siempre le gusta experimentar cosas nuevas y bueno

Akatsuki- aprendió a cocinar y desde entonces nos prepara todas las comidas.

Doremi- aprovechados

Los dos- ¿que cosa?

Doremi- nada ^_^u

Luego todos agarraron sus cosas y...

Akatsuki- ahora a la escuela

Tooru- bien yo voy por otro camino bye

Doremi- bye Tooru

Akatsuki- cuidate amigo

Y tooru se va y estos caminan hacia la escuela.

**Aviso: dividiré algunos capitulos cuando cada ojamajo esté sola contando lo que les pasa y algunos capi vendran juntos (**ni yo me entiendo XP**).**

**Hasta el siguente capi.**


	12. Te ví

**Hazuki**

_Resumen_: Era temprano y Hazuki decidió ir con Fujio antes de que despertaran todos, hizo que Fujio la acompañara a su casa a cambiarse para ir al colegio.

Hazuki Dormia al lado de Fujio- zzzzzzzzzz

Fujio- Zzzzzzzz

Hazuki despierta desesperada- OoO

Fujio abre los ojos- que pasa por que tan alterada? o_u se limpia las lagañas XD

Hazuki- Fujio! yo quiero ir a la escuela hoy

Fujio- pensé que querias vacaciones por un día

Hazuki- asi era pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin asistir al colegio y dejar de estudiar

Fujio- Tienes razón- se tira denuevo a la almohada

Hazuki- andando

Fujio- QUEEEEEE!, noooo!

Hazuki- vamos dormilón arriba

Fujio- esta bien- se levanta y cuando lo hace se tropieza con algo y no se que es (NDA:no se me ocurre nada xD)- AAHHH

Hazuki- Fujio deja de hacer tonterias y apresurate- mientras se ponia las pantuflas y buscaba su abrigo

Fujio- pero no estoy haciendo tonterias- tirado en el suelo y Hazuki lo ayuda a levantarse y busca la ropa que llevó al concierto. Y luego...

Hazuki hecha un vistazo con Fujio a la habitacion de Akatsuki

Hazuki- si que la pasaron bien ^^

Fujio- siii y tubimos que aguantar todos eso gemidos de anoche, con razon no pude dormir.

Hazuki- vamos- cierra apenitas la puerta

Fujio- espera voy por mis cosas y nos vamos esperame en la puerta que ya bajo

Hazuki- Ok- ella baja, se pone sus zapatos y abre la puerta- ufff que frio hace que suerte tengo de haber traido mi abrigo

Fujio estaba arriba- MMM donde deje mi uniforme ohh ahi y mi maleta aqui que bien- Y sale de cuarto y baja- Ya estoy aqui, solo me pondre mis zapatos... listo ahora si podremos irnos de aqui ^^

Hazuki y Fujio Caminaron hasta la casa de ella ambos en pijama ya que el le prestó una la noche anterior y cuando llegaron

Hazuki- mis padres estan durmiendo y aqui tengo la llave

Fujio bosteza- quiero ver tu habitacion

Hazuki abre la puerta y entra se quitan ambos los zapatos y se ponen las pantuflas y suben las escaleras- shhhh- y llegan a su habitacion

Fujio- O_O vaya que es enorme, mira tu cama -deja las cosas en el sofá de ahi y se tira en la cama- ohh que ganas dan de quedarse dormido aqui es muy comodo

Hazuki- jeje mejor voy al baño

Fujio- Ok aaaaahhhh que rica la cama y que sueño cargo- -_- Zzzzzzzz

En este momento es cuando despierta Doremi

Hazuki se cepilla los dientes "va al baño" y luego toma un pequeño y rapido baño.

Fujio se queda dormido (babeando nada mas) XD. Hazuki entra en la habitacion y busca su uniforme y demas cosas y luego piensa en el beso que Fujio le dio en medio concierto

Hazuki- (fue tan dulce en ese momento)- termina de vestirse y peinarse, se acerca donde estaba Fujio dormido tan tranquilo- Quisiera... ella se acerca a el- darte un be...- el abre los ojos y se sorprende, Hazuki se aparta de el muy colorada.-Fujio

Fujio- Hazuki!... lo siento no debí quedarme dormido en tu cama

Hazuki- no descuida solo queria decirte que puedes usar el baño- lo dijo nerviosa

Fujio- Vale me prestas alguna toalla?

Hazuki- claro ven te las muestro- luego le entregó un par de toallas blancas

Fujio- Gracias Hazuki-chan- y entro en el baño

Mientras que Hazuki fue a la cocina y encontró a Baaya

Hazuki- Baaya ^^

Baaya- señorita Hazuki usted aqui?

Hazuki- bueno es que me vine con alguien y necesito que hagas desayuno doble

Baaya- Claro señorita

Nota mia: a mi me parece que deberian buscarle reemplazo a Baaya. Ya esta muy mayor para hacer este tipo de trabajos

Mientras Fujio ya ha terminado de bañarse se va a la habitacion a vestirse y empieza a cecarse la cabeza y sin darse cuenta de que la toalla que cubre por debajo esta un poco floja. En eso entra Hazuki y el voltea y se le cae la toallita haciendo que hazuki quede colorada igual que el, ella cierra de inmediato la puerta.

Hazuki-(le vi todo que pensará de mi)

Fujio- (esto me dejará un trauma) mejor me visto rapido- así lo hizo

Baaya- señorita ya está listo el desayuno

Hazuki- Gracias Baaya puedes irte a descansar

Fujio no quiere ir adesayunar pero tendrá que hacerlo y asi esquibando a Baaya llega al comedor

Hazuki- ho...hola Fujio

Fujio- Ho... ho...la- se sienta

Ambos dan gracias por la comida y empiezan a desayunar silenciosamente

Hazuki- (no puedo borrar de mi mente lo que vi que hago?)

Fujio- ( de seguro no podre estar en paz pensando que ella me ha visto y no puedo borrarle la memoria RAYOS)

Hazuki- Fujio quiero decirte que...

Fujio- dime...

Hazuki- quiero decirte que si te vi y lo siento

Fujio- (me lo temia) y que viste?

Hazuki- bueno pues... ·_· ahhh mira que hora es, mejor irnos ya

Fujio- pero!

Hazuki- no quiero llegar tarde

Fujio- (I wish I could erase the past now It's all collapsed in my lap) esperameee Hazuki

Hazuki lo agarra de las manos y se lo lleva corriendo

Hazuki- Wao no conocia mis reflejo para correr

Fujio- si que corre- hasta que se detienen y ven a Akatsuki y Doremi caminando

Hazuki- Doremi, Akatsuki buenos días

Akatsuki- a con que aca estaban

Doremi- buenos días Hazuki, Fujio- los saluda

Hazuki se acerca a Doremi- Quiero hablar contigo

Doremi- chicos adelantense luego nos vemos

Fujio estaba nervioso y Akatsuki un tanto enojado por no haber desayuno en la mesa y así caminaron mientras estas buscaban un lugar donde hablar

Hazuki- Doremi no se como decirte esto... vi a Fujio desnudo esta mañana

Doremi- queee no puede ser... ¿y como era?

Hazuki- como era que?

Doremi- su cuerpo, es gordo, delgado, medio, tiene musculos o no...

Hazuki- ya basta el tiene un cuerpo muy lindo, es lo unico que te puedo decir, pero no se que siento por el, esta mañana casi lo beso y anoche nos besamos

Doremi- y que sentiste en ese momento?

Hazuki- fue como flotar en una nube y mas me sorprendió como yo le correspondí

Doremi- eso pasa porque estas enamorada de el

Hazuki- pero tambien tengo presente a Masaru

Doremi- ya olvidalo Fujio es mejor opcion

?- Eso no es cierto

Ambas voltean

Fin del capitulo...


	13. Onpu y la MAHODo

**Continuacion**

Doremi y Hazuki- quien eres?

? ? ?- Soy Onpu-chan, chicas- se quita unos lentes y una peluca

Doremi y Hazuki- Onpu-chan!

Onpu- si chicas soy yo

Doremi- pero que haces aqui

Hazuki- pensé que te irias anoche

Onpu- nee, pedí quedarme un poco y asi regresar en la tarde a casa

Hazuki- que quisiste decir con "eso no es cierto"?

Onpu- pues veran no pude evitar escucharlas hablar sobre Fujio

Hazuki- y escuchaste todo?

Onpu- si lo lamento... pero no puedo dejar que te enamores de el...

Doremi- Onpu, sabes que Hazuki es libre de escoger al que ella quiera y si es Fujio es mejor!

Onpu-el punto no es Fujio, pero lo es...

Hazuki y Doremi- ? ? ?

Hazuki- no entiendo

Onpu- las tres sabemos que es un chico, ¿verdad?

Hazuki y Doremi- Siii

Onpu- el pasa desapercibido en este mundo, el mundo de los humanos, como un chico comun y corriente

Hazuki- y elpunto es...

Onpu- aaaargg no se dan cuenta, el es un mago y está prohibido una relacion con ellos

Doremi- el hecho de que ellos vivan mas que un humano no quiere decir que no me enamore de uno, al contrario hay que vivir y disfrutar la vida a su lado y yo lo haré asi yo me vaya primero que el

Onpu- a quien te refieres?

Doremi- por supuesto que me refiero a Akatsuki

Onpu- y es mucho peor por que el es heredero al trono del mundo de los magos

Doremi- y eso que importa cuando hay amor todo es posible y mas con lo que pasó anoche U / / / U

Onpu- y que pasó anoche?

Hazuki- no preguntes

Onpu- por que no?

Doremi- esta bien Hazuki... Onpu, anoche Akatsuki y yo hicimos... el amor

Onpu quedó sin palabras... y luego- QUEEEEEEEE! NO PUEDE SER

Doremi- si puede ser y fue tan pero tan tierno conmigo

Hazuki- jeje Doremi tenemos que irnos ya o si no llegaremos tarde

Doremi- bueno onpu te explico en la noche

Onpu- ok estaré conectada en el msn a las 8:00pm

Doremi y Hazuki- nos vemos- se van

Onpu- bye bye- se despide y se pone las gafas y la peluca- ufff necesito un calmante o un batido de chocolate para poder olvidar lo que siento

Onpu caminó mucho y sin darse cuenta llegó a la tienda magica- es cierto, cuando tienes un deseo muy intenzó la tienda te atrae pero no se vende nada ahora o si?- Onmpu bajoó las escaleras y se asomó por la ventana pero no podia ver nada ya que mucho polvo tenia la tienda, decidió abrir la puerta pero esta estaba bien cerrada

Onpu- ashhhh no puedo abrirla- y trató de nuevo y nada- voy por detras- caminó hasta atras- rayos pero como hay hierba, hace años nadie que cuida aqui pero esta pequeña piedra me puede servir para romper, o almenos romper una ventana y colarme. Y a se que estoy metiendome en un lugar al que no me debo meter pero necesito estar sola un rato en un lugar donde pasé los 3 mejores años de mi vida.- cojió la pequeña piedra y se dirigió a la entrada pero notó algo realmente extraño ¿o no? para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta- y esto? la puerta esta abierta! pues creo que tenia miedo a que le diera con una roca para abrirla tehe XP

Onpu entró y empezó a recordar muchas cosas, recuerdos muy lejanos que ahora llegaban a su mente, como cuando decidió entrar con las chicas al mundo de las brujas y buscar a Majorca para devolverle su secadora. Se acercó a la puerta que conecta al mundo de los humanos con el de las brujas.

Onpu- estoy segura de que ese día no estaba la llave y derepente estaba ahí, pero ahora lo se la reina queria que estubiesemos presentes en el nacimiento de Hana y que gracias a ti pude convertirme en una mamá responsable y muy cariñosa y por eso atesoro el momento de tu nacimiento, muchos problemas despues con 4 magos que querian raptarla para poder salvar su reino. TOORU ESPERO QUE REGRESES A TU MUNDO AL QUE PERTENECES Y ME DEJES EN PAAAAZ- estaba un poco enojada y la vez triste- este sentimiento que siento no me deja desde el dia que Tooru ingresó al instituto, pero... no se que realmente siento por el, estoy confundida creo que me mantendré lo mas lejos posible de el, -Ashis- uy creo que el polvo me hace daño alguien deveria ocuparse de esta tienda y detesto esta peluca me causa mucha comezón tengo que comprar una diferente. Tanto tiempo que estuve aquí con mis amigas ayudando en el negocio que ahora quisiera estar de nuevo aqui.- se le corren algunas lagrimas por las mejillas, las limpia con su mano

Onpu- creo que será mejor volver- se dirige a la puerta- mejor ajusto un poco para poder entrar algun dia que tenga libre y pueda venir a Misora a limpiar la tienda- quiero pasar mas tiempo con mis amigas, hablar, contarnos cosas y secretos y hablando se cosas tengo que saber mas detalles sobre lo de Doremi y Akatsuki esta noche sabré mas, no es posible que Doremi se halla metido con un mago y es el mas importante sabiendo que está prohibido.

Onpu caminó hasta su hotel y cuando llegó se preparó para irse y estar lista para la noche hablar con Doremi y Hazuki sobre Fujio y Akatsuki.

Continuará...


	14. La pelea y el videochat

Bueno aqui traigo el capitulo numero 14 (13) ejejeje está es la parte de Aiko. Las partes de Doremi, Hazuki y Onpu estan en los ultimos 3 cap. me tardé lo se pero al fin terminé y no se que les parezca. si se perdieron leanlo denuevo XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko<strong>

Era temprano y Leon se levantó para ir al colegio y vió a su amada Aiko a su lado pero cuando voltea al otro...

Leon- pero porque me arruina mi fantasia? T-T Solo a mi padre se le ocurre traerme una mamá con hijos y peor aun una mocosa-pensó y luego trató de salir de entre las dos sin despertarlas y lo logró y fué hasta el cuarto de su padre y todo estaba como lo habia dejado- no vinieron a dormir anoche y no quiero saber el porque. ammm creo que mejor aparezco mi uniforme en el cuarto de papá ya que hay dos chicas en mi cuarto. leon se fue al baño

Aiko estaba dormida y Ai igual la cama de Leon era ralmente comoda

Aiko- mmm Leon- hablaba dormida- te amo

Ai despierta y escucha lo que dice- Aikoooo soy yoooo Leon dime mas pleasesss

Aiko continua- ayyy Leon adoro tus lindos ojos y tus divertidas frases en ingles, tu voz tu cabello rubio y tus musculos UwU- sigue dormida

Ai riendo por lo bajo- esto es lo mejor que he escuchado ji ji ji

Leon ya termino de alistarse- mmm que bien que me he dado un buen baño me espera un día pesado y quiero oler bien muy bien diria yo, alright voy a preparar el desayuno ya que no hay papá ni mamá aqui para que me hagan mi desayuno.

Ai- Leon, Leon donde estas- lo busca y lo encuentra en la cocina- oh ahi estas Leon, ven rapido Aiko está diciendo muchas tonterias

Leon- que tipo de tonterias? pregunto muy sorprendido

Ai- pues que tu eres guapo, bello, que le gusta tu cabello rubio y etc. pero ven a ver

Leon- eso quiere decir que esta niña me está ofendiendo

Ai- pues claro que nooo niño no te estoy ofendiendo (o talvez si?)

Leon- pues arreando niña ve a alistarte para la escuela

Ai- ay si tu no eres mi mamá para que me ordenes que hacer y que no hacer; ademas no se por que Aiko se fija en ti si eres tan molesto :P- se fue corriendo para vestirse de todas formas lo haria

Leon- eso no te importa niña malcriadaaa- le gritó y luego regresó a cocinar (NDA: sabrá bien su comida?)- yo me esfuerzo y si me sale mal lo arreglo con magia que mas puedo hacer si con eso nací y ademas no me importa que diga el rey de los magos cuando descubra que estamos aca para hacer una vida fuera de nuestro mundo y que estamos con las chicas que amamos.- hablaba mucho con los ojos cerrados y derrepente se le quemó la comida- aaaahh que pasa- se aterró de ver cuanto humo salia de la sartén y derrepente...

Aiko- Las cosas se hacen de esta manera- agarro la sartén y limpio el desastre- Gracias a Dios Ai me despertó para alistarme y que suerte tienes de que te salve de un incendio

Leon- Aiko... -se la queda mirando y luego voltea- Ai gracias pequeña dejame abrazarte

Ai- lo que sea por mi hermano pero no quiero tus abrazos aaaaaahhhh - sale corriendo

Aiko cocinaba mientras el la admiraba y al mismo tiempo ponia la mesa, el cabello de Aiko, su forma de cocinar y que sus manos fueran tan buenas en esa labor tan dificil para el, ella aun está en pijamas... provocando que este la abraze por la cintura y le susurre

Leon- {Ai-chan te amo y no me quiero separar mas nunca de ti} muy serca de su oreja le susurra y luego con sus labios aprieta muy tiernamente el lovulo de la oreja de Aiko haciendo que esta se pusiera roja.

Aiko- Leon que haces? no ves que nos pueden ver

Leon- je je ok mi pequeña pero aun te digo TE AMO y Mucho

Aiko- yo igual Te amo mi pequeño Rubio,... ya esta listo el desayuno- dijo sonrriente- Ahora vengo voy a cambiarme y alistarme y regreso- se fue

Ai entro en la cocina- no creas que no te he visto Hermanito pero descuida no se lo diré a nadie, ella es el amor de tu vida ¿no es así?

Leon- si lo es...

Ai- así que cuidala y cuando vayas a besarla por fa llevala a tu cuarto o hazlo cuando yo no esté y tu padre y mi madre tampoco esten por que si no, no se que pasaría contigo

Leon- Niña que voy a hacer contigo, bien es hora de comer Itadakimasu... aay que golpe

Aiko- Leon debias esperarme para poder comer

Leon- Gomen ne Ai-chan pero no pude resistir- lo dijo mientras tenia una gota en la cabeza (estilo anime)

Ai- muy glotón como siempre jajajajjjajajaj

Aiko- si verdad pero ahora si.

TODOS- Itadakimasu

Leon pensó- (que delicioso el desayuno que ha preparado mi Aiko ella será una buena esposa en el futuro espero yo ser a quien ella le prepare estas delicias mmm ^_^)

Aiko- Leon, Leon

Leon- ¿Nani?

Aiko- no nada solo que te quedaste en el aire o que?

Leon- no, lo siento es que estaba pensando en todas las cosas en las que en las que estaba pensando jijiji

Ai- con todo eso que piensas no se te vaya a explotar tu pequeño cerebrito de pajarito

Leon- callate niña babosa

Aiko- silencio es hora de irnos al colegio

Leon- pero...

Aiko- pero nada

Ai- bien ya nos vamos ¿no? que si no llego tarde

* * *

><p>EN OTRA PARTE EN CASA DE AIKO ANRIMA GRITA PARA QUE AIKO SALGA<p>

Anrima- Aikoooo, Aikooooo, porque no me contesta, Aikoooo- luego sale el padre de Aiko

Papá de Aiko- Ehhh pero quien grita? aaah Harima que haces aqui?

Anrima- etto pues verá vengo para irme con Aiko al instituto

Papá de Aiko- pues que mala suerte Aiko no está aquí

Anrima- pues a caso salio temprano de casa?

Papá de Aiko- pues ella pasó la noche en casa de una amiga

Anrima- Amiga, ¿que amiga?

Papá de Aiko- pues no se que amiga solo se que ella está en la casa de una amiga

Anrima- pues muchas gracias papá! ^^ nos vemos- se va corriendo

Papá de Aiko- ·_· ¿P...Papá? - luego el padre de Aiko entra a casa

Anrima corre y corre en busca de "su" Aiko.

* * *

><p>MIENTRAS TANTO<p>

Aiko- te portas bien Ai

Ai- claro, Leon, Ai-chan nos vemos

Leon- bye bye baby

Ai rió y entro en la escuela y Aiko y Leon siguieron su camino

Leon- Ai-chan...

Aiko- que pasa

Leon- me puedes dar tu número de celular? y tu msn?

Aiko- claro pero no me estes llamando a cada momento

Leon- ok I promise you, ehhh tienes camara web

Aiko- si por?

Leon- es que quiero que tengamos una video llamada

Aiko- queeeee? tu estas loco? eso es demasiado para mi

Leon- a que le temes? a que te vea desde mi casa? si te veo aqui ahora y no estas nerviosa ni nada

Aiko- es que tu no entiendes que me pongo nerviosa por camara con un chico mirandome pero con mis amigas es diferente y hace rato que no he hablado con ninguna por videochat- que tristeza sentia por dentro.

Leon para levantarle un poco el animo- No te preocupes llamaré a los chicos despues de clases para averiguar sobre ellas, ok baby! ;D

Aiko- si me lo prometes? y tambiem quiero que le digas que quiero que ellas se comuniquen conmigo *_*

Leon- seguro pero apuremos el paso que si no llegamos tarde!

Aiko- vale, pero... hechamos una carrera?

Leon- esta vez no me venceras! ^^- sale corriendo

Aiko- tramposooooooo ven acá- corre pero no logra alcanzarlo

Leon- ajajajaja corre mas Aikoooo - pero aun asi ella no logra alcanzarlo hasta que se estrella con un poste- +_+

Aiko- nos vemos en la escuelaaaaa

Leon- +_+ ni siquiera la ayuda para mi?

Aiko- olvidaloooo!- y cuando llega a la escuela

Anrima- Aikoooo! ^^

Aiko- no puede ser Anrima!

Anrima- buenos dias

Aiko-buenos dias, con permiso

Anrima- Aiko esta mañana pase por tu casa y me dijeron que no estabas y que estabas en casa de una amiga es cierto eso?- y en eso llega Leon

Leon- Aiko me abandonaste pero ganaste- se cae al suelo

Aiko- Leon!

Anrima- a mi sospechar tu no pasaste la noche en casa de una amiga, sino de un amigo, que hiciste anoche

Aiko- ya te estas pasando no crees?

Anrima- me importa si me estoy pasando- entonces agarró de la camisa al cansado de Leon- escuchame bien Idiota! alejate de mi Aiko ella es mia entiendes! y si le llegas a poner un dedo en cima no te lo perdonaré te mandaré al infierno!

Leon un tanto enojado le pegó un puñetazo- NO ME HABLES JAMAS DE ESA FORMA- Anrima ahora tenia el labio inferior roto- Aiko estaba un poco nerviosa

Anrima- ya veras inbecil! aaaaahhhh- y empezó una pelea en la entrada del colegio

Aiko- Basta! Leon porfavor Basta

Anrima- AHORA SI TE VOY A MANDAR AL INFIERNO- Y le metío un puñetazo en el ojo y Leon no soportó el dolor y ahi fue donde este Anrima lo mandó a la enfermeria noqueado.

Aiko- Leoooon- unos profesores se lo llevaron y Aiko iba a seguirles cuando Anrima la toma de la mano

Anrima- Aiko no vallas tras el tu eres mia y lo sabes por que tu muy pronto me perteneceras en cuerpo y alma

Aiko- Sueltame Jamás escuchame bien Jamas seré tuya ni en tus sueños vete olvidando de mi.- se va a la enfermeria

Anrima muy enojado hecho una fiera por dentro- (Jamas permitiré que ella sea de el).

Aiko en la enfermeria

Aiko- Ohh Leon mira en el lío en que te metiste U_U

Leon- lo hice por mi amada Ai-chan

Aiko- Leon despertaste- lo besa y luego se separa de el avergonzada

Leon- vale la pena pelearse y quedar asi para que tus besos me hagan sentir mucho mejor

Aiko- no es necesario quedar asi por que yo si te quiero besar no importa donde y quizas tu y yo podamos estar juntos pronto

Leon- a que te refieres?

Aiko- pu... pues etto ay como decirlo · / / / · ejejeje quizas luego tu y yo lo hagamos

Leon- hacer que?

Aiko- ay leon hacer ya tu sabes...

Leon- no yo no se

Aiko- que tu y yo hagamos el amor

Leon- ohhhh (no entiendo) Aiko bueno esto, me haces muy feliz ^^

Aiko- me alegra creo que es hora de ir a clases

Leon- yai- se levanta y se van a clases.

**Horas mas tarde**

Leon- Aiko te veo en tu casa mas tarde trataré de comunicarme con alguno de los chicos para decirle que les digan a ellas que se comuniquen contigo

Aiko- vale mi amor- le besó

Leon- Ok luego te veo I love you baby

Aiko- no cambies jamas jeje nos vemos- se va

Luego Leon se va a una heladeria- Buenas me da un helado de vainilla?

Vendedor- aqui sale un helado de vainilla- Leon pagó su helado y se sentó en una banca y llamó a Akatsuki

Akatsuki contesta- Si que pasa? Leon hace que tiempo que no se de ti

Leon- pues tengo una preguntita de la que quiero que me expliques con exactitud que es hacer el amor?

Akatsuki- pues Leon es una pregunta muy delicada pero ahí te va Tu y ella en una cama desnudos besandose, diciendose cosas bonitas, acariciandose el uno al otro y lo demas averigualo tu y por cierto ya lo hice con Doremi

Leon- en serio? que bien en serio me quedé dormido en esa clase

Akatsuki- no se porque preguntas si veo que conoces de lo que va hacer el amor ¿no?

Leon- bueno mas o menos pero es que tengo nervios y bueno aaaahhh estoy aquí para preguntarte si Doremi esta por ahí

Akatsuki- si de hecho aqui esta un momento, Doremi

Doremi- eu

Akatsuki- Leon quiere hablarte

Doremi tomo el celular- presta, hola Leon como estas?

Leon- bien bien Doremi oye te queria decir conectate con Aiko en msn que tiene tiempo de no saber de ustedes

Doremi- aaaa aaaa dile que no hemos tenido tiempo pero que esta noche nos conectamos ok y tengo que irme chao

Leon- ok bye pasame al cabezon

Doremi- Akat ahi te hablan

Akatsuki- ok dame, que pasó Leon

Leon- es que queria decirle algo de parte de Aiko eso es todo bye Cab... Akatsuki

Akatsuki- bye nos vemos en vacation

Leon- ok bye- cuelga- Ahhh se derritió bueno sopa de helado es mejor pero ya no está tan frio- se comió su helado derretido y se fue- bien voy a ver si ya llegó mi padre a casa.

* * *

><p>En otra parte<p>

Onpu iba llegando a casa- OH que bien casa al finn me muero de cansancio- cuando baja del auto trae su bolso y corre a su cuarto- AY necesito bañarme y dormir

Luego va al cuarto de baño llena la tina con agua caliente y se quita la ropa- Hay que bella soy ^^ seguro a Tooru le gus... O_O un momento que estoy diciendo! no importa no se que le podria interesar a ese tonto de mi cuerpo ya que el es un mago y tiene prohibido estar con una humana y ademas eso a mi que me importa?... Listo ^^ ya está llena solo falta un poco de burbujas y ya- le hecha unas cuantas gotas (medio frasco)- con eso será suficiente- revuelve el agua y se forman muchas burbujas- ay es hora de meterse, aaahh que agradable y relajante es esto, wiiiii burbujas por doquier jajjajjjajaj que feliz me siento.- Luego de un baño así, se puso algo de ropa comoda y ligera preparó su computadora para el videochat en la noche y tomó el reloj y puso la alarma para mas tarde despertar.

* * *

><p>Tooru Llega del colegio<p>

Tooru- Hola chicos

Fujio- pareces un poco muerto

Tooru- lo estoy y no ver a mi Onpu hoy me deprime pero el concierto de anoche fue muy especial para mi ^w^

Akatsuki- si verdad (pensando lo de anoche) ^/ / /^

Tooru- y dinos Akatsuki que vas a hacer ahora que es tu chica?

Akatsuki- Pues no permitiré que nadie nos separe ella es de mi propiedad

Fujio- Y que harás con tu padre?

Akatsuki- no me importa dejar el reino se que seré mas feliz al lado de la mujer que amo ^^

Tooru- yo seguiré tu ejemplo mi amigo Onpu es mucho mas importante que estar en el mundo de los magos

Akatsuki- si la fiera se deja querer por ti

Fujio- yo quiero pasar mis dias con Hazuki ella es tan dulce ^^

Akatsuki- pensaré en mi futuro con Doremi viviremos muy felices

Tooru- antes de hacer mi vida con Onpu tengo que convertirme en una Estrella famosa

Akatsuki- recuerda que para hacer tu vida con Onpu primero se tiene que enamorar de ti porque ella está un poco fuera de tu alcanse

Tooru- ¬¬

Fujio- Hazuki está a mi alcanse y Leon tiene tambien a Aiko a su alcanse y Akatsuki ya tiene futuro con Doremi y Tu... pues tu...

Tooru- no digan nada ella será mi novia y no se la dejaré a nadie en especial a Oyajide.

* * *

><p>Llegó Leon a la casa de Aiko<p>

Leon- buenas está Aiko?

Madre de Aiko- Si tu eres...

Aiko- Leon! mamá el es Leon mi novio

Leon- hi- no se lo esperaba

Madre- tu novio? pues mucho gusto ^^ pasa

Aiko se lo llevó a su cuarto

Aiko- que noticias me traes ^^

Leon- bueno Doremi me dijo que te conectaras hoy y que hace tiempo que ninguna se conectaba y bueno hoy lo haran

Aiko- que bien ^^ -lo abraza de pura felicidad- (que pena) - ambos se sonrojan

Leon- tu madre parece buena

Aiko- parece? es la mejor mamá del mundo

Leon- Te amo y quiero que estemos juntos por siempre

Aiko- yo igual te amo mi Leon- y se acercaron y se besaron y luego se separaron y se sentaron en la cama y Aiko tomó su portatil y la encendió para luego conectarse con sus queridisimas amigas

Aiko conectado

Doremi conectado

Hazuki conectado

Onpu desconectada

Doremi- amigas tanto tiempo y Onpu donde estará metida?

Aiko- hola hace rato no las veia estan bien lindas

Hazuki- Onpu se quedó dormida seguro que es eso

Leon asoma su cara- Hola chicas ^^

Doremi- saludos Leon y si no te molesta con toda la amabilidad del mundo

Hazuki- Hola Leon

Aiko- yo misma lo hago chicas

Leon- ya comprendo me iré no me tienen que decir nada bueno pues nos vemos ^^ (que rabia queria saber lo que iban a hablar) salio de la casa y se dirigió a la suya

Hazuki- buenoo

Aiko- buenooo

Doremi-... buenoooo ya está bien lo soltaré solo por que ya Hazuki y Onpu lo saben

Onpu se acaba de conectar

Onpu- lo siento mucho chicas es que no escuche el despertador jejeje de que me perdí?

Aiko- pues que Doremi iba a contarme algo que tu ya sabes

Onpu- en serio bueno pues continua

Doremi- ejem amiga mia yo Doremi Harukaze

Onpu y Hazuki se tenian unas risitas

Doremi- Lo hice con mi amado Akatsuki

Aiko- noooo en serio! que gran sorpresa Doremi

Doremi- no vieras como me empezó a tocar creí que me iba a desmayar en sus brazos pero yo tambien acaricié cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo que vergüenza tengo de contarles esto

Aiko- no puedo creerlo pero muchas felicidades amiga

Hazuki- pues yo espero algun dia estar con Fujio U/ / /U

Aiko- y yo con Leon el es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ^^

Doremi- y tu Onpu? que hay de Tooru?

Onpu- Tooru ja porfavor el es un mago

Hazuki- y eso que tiene

Onpu- chicas piensen ellos son magos de otro mundo ellos estan atados a el y principalmente el Rey no permitiria que Akatsuki su heredero uniera su vida a una simple chica del mundo Humano

Doremi- Onpu nadie nos podrá separar estoy segura

Aiko- no se que haria sin mi Leon aunque sea aun una molestia pero Lo amo

Hazuki- y yo a Fujio aunque acabo de empezar a amarlo es muy lindo y tierno conmigo ^^

Onpu- pues yo con Tooru ni a la esquina

Las tres- Onpu ó_ò

Onpu- nos vemos luego chicas

Onpu se desconectó

Doremi- bien que siente algo por el

Hazuki- yo pienso lo mismo

Aiko- bueno puede que Tooru se canse de ella y se busque a otra y luego Onpu se de cuenta de que lo ama ya seria tarde

Doremi- calma Aiko el tiempo lo dirá ^^

Hazuki- eso creo seriamos parejas perfectas con ellos

Doremi- Akatsuki me complementa me hace muy feliz el es justo mi chico ideal lo amo y espero pronto volver a ser de el

Aiko- jooo mirala Hazuki jajajja

Hazuki- ella se lo merece ^^

Doremi- luego luego planearé un picnik para nosotros dos y llevaré un delicioso filete

Aiko- ay Doremi tu nunca cambias

Hazuki- ella es la misma siempre y para siempre

Todas- ajajajjajajaja

Aiko- bueno chicas las dejo

Doremi- si creo que va siendo hora ya de despedirnos

Hazuki- bye bye niñas

Doremi- nos vemos

y una a una se desconectaron

* * *

><p>Onpu- no se que me pasa cada vez que escucho el nombre de el- lloraba en silencio- mi pecho duele mucho- arrinconada en su cama- ay sniff sniff buaaaaaajajaja aa no quiero pensar en el. Porque Aiko si siempre decia que Leon era un fastidio ahora lo ama con locura? y Doremi que siempre amó a Akatsuki se entregó a el en menos de una semana y en Hazuki a nacido un nuevo amor, porque, porque esto no está bien el es un mago y yo una humana y no puedo aceptar que el esté conmigo el sufriria mi perdida cuando yo muera y el viviría largos años que debo hacer? buaaaaaaaa quiero tomar chocolate caliente para sentirme mejoooooorr .<p> 


	15. Un Gran cambio

Bien Ahora si que me he tardado pero les traigo el capitulo, Tengo otras historias que terminar, Tengo futuros planes con esta historia.

Espero les guste, Estará en M ya que me lo han recomendado.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un Gran Cambio<strong>

* * *

><p>Han pasado varios días desde que las chicas hablaron, casi todo ha vuelto a la normalidad después de aquel incidente con Itsuki-kun el ex novio de nuestra querida Doremi-chan la cual ahora es muy feliz con Akatsuki-kun.<p>

Hazuki-chan sale con Fujio-kun comparten los mismos intereses, van a la biblioteca y hacen sus tareas juntos, practican con sus instrumentos musicales, Fujio-kun aprende muy rápido a tocar cualquier instrumento musical.

Onpu-chan sigue negándose a salir con Tooru-kun, duela o no su corazón es muy terca al no hacerle caso a sus sentimientos por él, así causándole a Tooru-kun una inmensa tristeza, pero por ningún motivo se rendirá; el irá por la chica de sus sueños, la que va a ser su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos.

Por último, nuestra pequeña Aiko-chan, *que ya no es tan pequeña* sigue teniendo unos pequeños problemas con Anrima-kun, Leon trata de evitarse conflictos con el pero Anrima siempre y por cualquier cosita insignificante que trate sobre Aiko-chan le busca pleitos.

* * *

><p>Es sábado el día favorito de muchos, para hacer muchas cosas, divertirse, hacer los deberes escolares, dar paseos largos o cortos con los amigos, algunos trabajan y otros duermen en este caso Leon.<p>

Este chico de rubios cabellos dormía plácidamente cubierto por sus blancas sabanas que le cubrían de pies a cabeza, soñaba que le estaba ganando a Aiko-chan en un partido de básquet. En eso, unos pequeños pasos se aproximaban a su cama, una niña de rubios cabellos con una almohada en mano se sube a la cama y empieza a darle almohadazos por todos lados- Despierta dormilón ya amaneció es hora de levantarse, arriba, arriba ya- a lo que Leon solo se retorcía pues le ha tomado un poco de sorpresa.

-que te ocurre me interrumpiste mis sueños- se asoma un poco por encima de la sábana- estoy muy cansado niña deja a tus mayores dormir un rato, das mucha lata- se vuelve a cubrir para no recibir los rayos del sol y seguir soñando.

-Ya sé que eres viejo y todo eso pero es que estoy aburrida y tu padre y mi madre acaban de salir y me dejaron a cargo de la casa- dice la menor sentada en la cama abrazando la almohada- ¿y qué soñabas? juro que te vuelvo a pegar si no me dices.

-ay si me duelen tus almohadazos, ve a ver si ya puso la marrana- dice Leon a lo que la menor se bajó de la cama camino hasta la puerta, salió del cuarto y cuando ya estaba muy distante…- mmm que bien me hizo caso ya se fue seguiré mis sueños- cuando de repente ai-chan venia a a toda velocidad por el pasillo entro al cuarto y salto encima de Leon sacándole un poco el aire.

-Eso por no decirme tu sueño y por no levantarte- la niña estaba sentada encima de el y le daba pequeños golpes con sus delicados puños, a lo que Leon ya no resistió y quitó de su cuerpo la sabana y mandando a la niña a volar pegando un grito.

- bien ya estoy despierto- su expresión era de muy pocos amigos en ese momento, tenia ojeras y algo de barba en su cara.

-ahhhh, estas horrible te pareces a mi tía cuando está borracha- se levantaba del suelo

-déjate de molestarme en las mañanas ya verás cuando me arregle- se levanta de la cama mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- con cirugía o con magia ajajajajaja- se doblaba de la risa la menor.

- con mag… etto ya sal de aquí que tengo que buscar algunas cosas.- señalaba la salida a lo que la menor salió de la habitación aun riendo.

- De todas formas invité a dos amigas a jugar con nosotros ajajajajaj- se va

Leon abrió los ojos- co-con no-so-tros? Esa mocosa me quiere tener de juguete.

-mejor dicho de muñecaaaaa, arréglate bien ponte guapa Leonisaaa!- le gritó desde su cuarto mientras buscaba, maquillajes, listones, etc…

Leon se arregló rápido y decidió llamar a Aiko-chan- Ai-chan tengo un problema.

-¿Leon? ¿Problema? ¿Cuál es?- ella estaba sentada en su cama leyendo una revista.

-Ai-chan quiere jugar conmigo y traerá a sus amigas necesito tu ayuda baby, pero ya!- estaba desesperado

- ajajajaj cálmate baka ya iré a arreglar tu minúsculo problema, nos vemos- cierra y se levanta, pide permiso para salir y luego emprende su camino a la casa de Leon.

Misora: casa de Doremi

- Vaya que si me dejan tarea este ultimo año, yo que nunca he sido buena en matemáticas a ver esto es muy difícil, a ver este otro problema, mmm menos este está muy difícil, aaah me doy.- estrella su cabeza contra el libro de mates.

- Si tan solo prestases atención en clases, tal vez estarías resolviéndolos ahora- una chica de cabellos rosados se acercó a la mesa donde la mayor se quejaba- déjame ayudarte.

- ¿de veras harás la tarea por mi?- a la mayor se le iluminaron los ojos.

-no la verdad, no, solo te explicaré.

-¿muy bien pero que quieres a cambio?

-crees que quiero algo a cambio, yo que soy tu linda hermanita menor?

Doremi asiente con la cabeza

-bueno ahora que lo mencionas…- fue interrumpida

- ya sabía yo que me iba a costar

-déjame hablar, solo quiero que hagas mis tareas de la casa por una semana eso es todo- dijo triunfante

- Pop-chan! Que descaro tienes, bueno ni modo ya ayúdame.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de las brujas, la reina estaba dando instrucciones a una chica y a una bruja.

- Quiero convertir aquella que alguna vez fue una mansión mágica, en algo diferente, algo que tú ya conoces y sabes hacer mejor que nadie, y además será un trabajo un poco pesado mientras que tu Majo Rika estarás supervisando.

-Si- dijeron ambas, estaban muy felices, la chica en especial, estaba muy contenta muy pronto se reuniría con sus viejas y queridas amigas.

- Por fin regresaré a mi querida Mansión mágica donde pasé casi toda mi vida- dijo majo Rika

- Momo-chan es necesario que tengas este medallón que hará que cambie tu ropa de bruja a una Maid dentro está tu piedra magica.- dijo la Reina- Majo Rin entréguesela- para terminar

- Como ordene su Majestad- extiende un pequeño cofre y le muestra su medallón el cual tenía dentro su piedra mágica- esto incluye 2 trajes una escoba no se necesita tracordeones solo sus piedras, no incluye conjuros.

- Oh really thank you, aunque yo quería mi antiguo conjuro mágico- entristece un poco la mirada.

- Pero no he dicho que no pueda llevar algo de estilo- la reina le guiñó el ojo a lo que Momoko-chan sonrió pues sabía que podría decir su querido conjuro.

* * *

><p>De regreso con Leon, sus problemas se multiplicaron 3 encantos de angelitos estaban jugando con él al salón de belleza.<p>

La prequeña Ai cantaba mientras le ponía un poco de lápiz labial al pobre Leon- con esto te veras como toda una dama muy aseñorada- las otras dos reian.

Tamiko pásame la sombra y tu Yoko péinalo y agrégale este listón rosa el verde va muy mal.

Las dos asintieron y empezaron la labor, hasta que oyeron el timbre y miraron en esa dirección.

Aikooooo- gritó Leon tratando de que lo ayudara rápido, Ai corrió hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa querida Aiko si quieres te puedes unir a la diversión- la niña la halo hasta la sala donde estaban las demás y el sufrido conejillo de india de Leon.

-Ajajajajajaja si que pareces una nena pero bien fea ajajajaja- Aiko se burlaba a lo cual las demás niñas hicieron lo mismo

-Es cierto es bien fea- respondió Yoko

-Y eso que lo atamos muy bien con la cuerda para que no escapara- dijo Tamiko

Aikooooo please help me!

-bueno niñas creo que es suficiente castigo para Leon ¿no creen?

-Si, pero antes fotooooo para recuerdo- saca un celular de no se donde y le toma la foto a Leon junto a las demás.- Sales preciosa leonisa espera a que se la enseñe a mamá jaja.

-Y tu quien eres?- Pregunta Yoko- acaso eres la novia del chico rubio lindo que finge ser una chica para jugar con nosotras al salón de belleza?

-Que no estoy fingiendo ser chica ya suéltenme.

-Soy Senoo Aiko y si soy la novia de este lindo chico

-Lastima ya le tenía el ojo puesto bueno creo que no será para mí-dijo Yoko

-Tengo hambre que vamos a almorzar hoy- decía Tamiko

-Aiko desataba a Leon- creo que quizás sea mejor si salimos a comer a un restaurante de okonomiyaki.

-Siiii okonomiyaki- dijeron las tres al unísono

-Conozco uno muy cerca podremos caminar y hacer un poco de ejercicio y relajar la mente un rato, pero Leon paga

-¿Queeee? Bueno está bien con lo rico que soy, pero dejen limpiarme- Leon fue a quitarse todo el maquillaje.

Cinco minutos después

-Bien señoritas pónganse sus zapatos…-Leon fue interrumpido

-Puedo llevar mi monedero con mi dinero?- pregunta Tamiko

-Si puedes- abriendo la puerta- bien en orden yo iré al frente las tres en medio y Leon tu al final de la fila

-Nee yo al final? quería ir a tu lado- Protestó el rubio

-Pues te aguantas- dijo la pequeña Ai

Caminaron y caminaron ya se estaban cansando y llegaron.

-Aquí es ¡Deliciosos Okonomiyakis! Entremos- dice aiko

-Al fiiiiin no veas cuanto me está rugiendo – dice Leon acariciando su pancita, a lo que las pequeñas rieron mientras entraban.

-Bienvenidos- dice una chica que estaba a la derecha, las mesas estaban a la izquierda.- tomen asiento.

-Disculpe pero antes había otra persona, es que he venido tres veces al lugar y nunca te había visto.- dice Aiko mientras toma asiento junto a Leon.

-A te refieres a esa Señora, es un poco vieja así que hicimos competencia hace poco y yo gane.- dijo la chica victoriosamente

-Pero aun se veía joven lo juro- Aiko tenía puntitos en vez de ojos.

-Ah se me olvida decirles que esa señora es mi madre.- camina hacia todos ellos

-Qué forma de hablar de su madre- susurra Aiko mientras los demás asienten

-Es de muy mala educación hablar bajo, de la persona que no escucha lo que dicen de ella a sus espaldas, y bien que pedirán.

Todos piden algo, luego aquella chica se va a preparar todo.

Pov de Aiko

-Aquella chica es un poco directa, no puedo creer que hable así de su madre acaso se llevaran mal, parece fuerte pero a la vez frágil-pensé hasta que Leon llamó mi atención.

Fin de pov

-Ai-chan! Este lugar esta vacio.- se quejaba Leon jugando con sus dedos

-Pues por eso los traje es muy tranquilo porque no es hora pico a ver niñas ¿les gusta el lugar?- Aiko pregunta

-Siiii- respondieron al unísono

-A ver tengan, para la señorita, para el apuesto rubio, y para las pequeñas traviesas- dice la chica dándole sus platos

-Si soy una chica traviesa en crecimiento- dice Yoko

-Y cuál es su nombre si se puede saber- pregunta Leon

-Mi nombre, pues todos me dicen Rika y tengo 24 años

Aquella chica tenia la piel bronceada sus labios eran gruesos, sus ojos eran grises y soñadores, su cabello sedoso de color verde azul, es una chica divertida.

No pregunté su edad, mi nombre es Leon, esta niña de aquí es mi hermanita.

Me llamo Ai y ellas son mis amigas Yoko y Tamiko- Ambas saludaron.

Y esta linda chica es mi novia.

-Aiko Senoo, mucho gusto- sonreía

-Ah con que tu novia! Eso me hace pensar en mi querido, el se encuentra en América, no sé que hace perdiendo el tiempo allá si yo estoy acá esperando siempre por él.

-De veras cof cof- Aiko se atragantó hasta que Rika le trajo un poco de jugo de naranja- ajjj gracias, yo tengo una amiga en América también.

Los otros comían mientras ellas hablaban

-Hace tiempo él jugaba Futbol, creo que aun juega, yo lo hacía pero ya pasé mi época pero no está de más practicarlo de vez en cuando.

-Eso es lo que yo digo, yo practico cualquier tipo de deporte- responde Aiko

-Yo igual practico, me gusta pero siempre Aiko me gana cuando la reto.-dice el rubio

-Chicas al poder- dijo la pequeña Ai toda llena de migajas en la cara.

Déjame limpiarte pequeña devoradora- dice Leon, tomando una servilleta y limpiando los restos de comida de su hermanita.

Leon-onii-chan!?

Nani? Ai-chan

Te quiero- se levanta de su puesto y va a donde él y lo abraza.

Aaaahhh- se escucho decir a todas

-Que ternura, bien como sorpresa de la casa les invitaré un poco de helado.

-Siiiiiii- dijeron todos emocionados

-Saben yo tengo un amigo que le encanta el helado pero vive lejos de aquí en otra ciudad, era capaz de comer 2 litros de helado y aun así no engordaba.

-Sorprendente yo quisiera ser capaz de comer mucho- sin engordar se queja Leon

-¿Leon estas de broma? Tú comes como bestia- replica Aiko.-Todas echaron a reír y Leon se cruzó de brazos.

-Realmente necesito ayuda con este local y pues ahora que te veo, eres una chica fuerte ¿no quisieras trabajo de medio tiempo? Sería maravilloso que aceptaras.

-Bueno no sé qué decir, esto me caería muy bien de verdad, creo que aceptaré. -Aiko estaba feliz, mirando a Leon el cual la miró con cara de gatito mojado.- ¿Leon qué ocurre? ¿No estás feliz por mí?

- No, claro que estoy feliz, lo que pasa es que creo que nos quitará tiempo para estar juntos.

-Te entiendo pero…- fue interrumpida por Rika

-Cari no te desesperes puedes pasar aquí 3 horas con ella, mientras ella trabaja, tu pides algo, haces tus deberes o solo puedes verla trabajar.- le guiña el ojo.

-Acepto, bueno creo que mejor nos vamos, las niñas tienen que caminar mucho otra vez.- sonreía el rubio

-Te dejo mi número para que me llames.

-Vale cari, cuídense, yo te aviso cuando empiezas linda, te llamo, bye bye.

-Bye bye- dijeron al unísono.

La brisa de media tarde era fresca mientras caminaban veian gran parte del paisaje, muchos comercios y restaurantes, las tiendas con su mayor surtido en ropa de moda, las personas caminando para llegar a sus diferentes destinos, el ambiente era muy animado, las canchas publicas tanto de básquetbol, beisbol o futbol y un grupo de chicos y chicas jugando. Caminando a paso tranquilo llegaron a casa.

Casa Harukaze

-Al fin he terminado mis deberes- decía una muy feliz Doremi.

-Gracias a mi intelecto Doremi. Decía Pop

-quieres hacer algo, tengo ganas de un helado, ¿qué dices, me acompañas por helado?- Doremi babeaba

-Claro, pero tu pagas y límpiate la babota que escurre de tu boca.- pasando de largo dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Ambas se encaminaron al área comercial, ninguna decía nada solo miraban el frente. Doremi pensaba- Este mes me quedo corta tonto antojo de comer helado, ¿realmente era necesario darme este capricho? Ne, bueno es mejor pasar la tarde con mi hermana a que estar en casa aburrida.- En eso interrumpe Pop el silencio.

-Doremi! Mira al frente- grita, Doremi reacciona pero es tarde y termina estampando su rostro en un poste.

-AYYY! No puede ser, siempre me pasa lo mismo, si que soy la chica más desafortunada del planeta!- se quejo la peliroja que se tocaba la cara para aliviar su dolor.

-Eres la misma torpe de siempre ¿y si mejor compras el helado y te lo pones en la cara?- lo dijo en tono de burla

-No sería mala idea- dice mientras levanta un dedo

-ahh ese golpe te termino de dañar por completo el cerebro.

-Ya basta de tonteras y vayamos rápido al puesto de helados- ambas corren y llegan.

-Uno de fresa- dice Doremi

-Yo quiero mmm vainilla no, cereza no, durazno no, fresa menos, de banana emmm ¿quien querría uno de banana?

-yo-se señala Doremi

-Y porque no lo pediste, no importa estoy escogiendo, mmm ya se de chocolate por favor. – Se sientan en una mesa

Un chico entra y pasa al lado de la mesa de las chicas.

-No es ese…- se sorprende Doremi- no le había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿A quien Doremi?- mira en dirección del chico- ah te refieres a ese chico, pues el jugar futbol lo ha puesto muy lindo.

-shhhh cierra el pico, no debe saber que…- era demasiado tarde el chico la ha visto e iba a su dirección.- no puede ser.

-Doremi tanto tiempo- Saludó el chico

-Eh si Hola Kotake-kun- ella hacía tiempo que no le veía ya que estaban en clases diferentes- Recuerdas a Pop-chan mi hermana

- Claro cómo olvidar a esta chica tan linda.

-Incluso soy más linda e inteligente que mi hermana mayor.

-POP-Chan! – Gruñía Doremi

-No has cambiado en nada Doremi jajajaja- reia

-Que tu si!? Mira en tu oreja- señalaba con la mirada el pequeño pendiente en su oreja.

-Esto si jejejeje fue en un impulso de rebeldía jejejej

Pasaron un rato hablando.

Con Tooru

-Tengo que hallar la manera de que Onpu me acepte ¿pero cómo?- pensado caminando de un lado a otro- mmmm

-Tooru deja de caminar tanto que me mareas- dijo Akatsuki

-Silencio Aki no ves que no me dejas pensar.

-qué tal si la seduces con Flores o poesía- decía Fujio señalando un libro.

-Esas cosas son aburridas, Tu y la gafufa son aburridos.

-Solo quería ayudar, hump!- le da la espalda y se va.

-Calma gordo, no te pongas así agradezco la ayuda pero me las apañaré solo, mmmm ya lo tengoooo!- dijo emocionado- solo necesito un vestido, unos zapatos altos, un poco de maquillaje, un cuerpo nuevo, algo de maquillaje y walá una chica espectacular.

-en tus sueños jajajajaja- reía Akatsuki

-Ya verás en la chica que me convertiré, caerás rendido a mis pies por mi belleza.

-¿Crees que soy raro o qué?

-No Aki solo quería engañar a Onpu haciéndome su amiga solo lo decía para bromear contigo.

-Bueno te lo paso y te regalo estas cosas que haré con mi magia para que te hagas amiga de Onpu.

-Gracias Akatasuki eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, su majestad gracias ahora subiré a transformarme.- se va corriendo con todas las cosas en la mano.

-¿Akatsuki-kun qué vas a querer para comer?- preguntó Fujio desde la cocina.

-mmm lo dejo en tus manos, tu mejor que nadie cocinas muy bien.

Tooru se quitó toda la ropa y se metió a dar una ducha luego salió y se miró en un espejo- mmm pero que lindo soy solo necesito transformar mi cuerpo al de una chica- Tooru movio sus 2 cabellos y chasqueo los dedos y de un momento a otro dejo de ser un chico y cuando vio su cuerpo de chica pegó un grito en el cielo; Fujio y Akatsuki corrieron a ver a su amigo y cuando entraron Tooru estaba cubriendo su nuevo cuerpo.

-¿Pero que son esos gritos Tooru?- pregunto Fujio

- Es que mirenme soy una chica y ahora me da pena verme- dijo con lagrimas

-Pero Tooru no seas tonto entonces como piensas hacerte novio de Onpu si no puedes ver el cuerpo de una chica sin ropa.

-Es diferente yo la amo pero verme asi me trauma yo no soy asi.

-Déjame verte- insinuó Fujio

-NO!- chilló Tooru

-Pues si te vas a acostumbrar a tu nuevo cuerpo solo mírate al espejo un rato no lo crees.

-No tengo tiempo- se quita la toalla que lo o la cubria.

-AAHHH- Fujio se tapa los ojos

- Tooru ten un poco de suavidad no ves que no puede verte así- Dijo Akatsuki mirándolo mientras abrazaba a Fujio.

-Perdón Fujio, ahora SALGAN DE MI CUARTO- gritó, estos salieron y el fue poniéndose cada pieza y caminando tropezada mente camino con los zapatos de tacón medio- no sé como las mujeres pueden caminar con esto, RAYOS mi voz es más aguda, pero este es el sacrificio que hago por conseguir salir y hacerme novio de Onpu-chan.-Al fin salió de casa- mmm ahora con mi bolita de cristal portátil la puedo rastrear mmm a ver veo que está en un lugar, mejor veo en su twitter. Ya veo esta en un Spa, que coincidencia tan grande yo igual asisto a ese. Haré magia para trasladarme- así lo hizo.

Cuando llegó le atendieron mientras buscaba a Onpu en su bolita de cristal, ella estaba en la sauna- Disculpe señorita solo iré al sauna.

-Claro sígame a los vestidores y cámbiese y le llevare a una cabina.

-ok- se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió y la guiaron.

-mmm esta cabina está ocupada por Onpu Segawa no creo que quiera a alguien, disculpa te daré esta me tengo que ir ya sabes cuándo termines puedes cambiarte y tomar algo de beber.

-Gracias, ahora iré aquí- entra y encuentra a Onpu la cual la mira.

-Hola, disculpa pero ahora quisiera estar sola.

-Lo sé pero es mejor tener compañía de alguien.

-mmm creo que si, pero tu cara me suena dime nos conocemos.

- Etto no claro que no querida jajajajaj como que hace calor aquí ¿no?- muy nervioso, su cara le sonaba a Onpu

-estamos en un sauna, relájate princesa si no te conozco bueno ya y punto.

-Soy Kounno Tori un placer.

-Segawa Onpu.

-Si ya sé quién eres, te admiro mucho sabes. Dijo muy emocionado

-Bien ¿tienes novio Tori?- pregunto Onpu

-Ni que fuera Raro…

-¿eh?

-Quiero decir que aun no ha llegado el Princeso que espero.

-Jajajaja eres muy graciosa.

-¿Y tu tienes novio?

-No, el chico a cual amo no le puedo corresponder, no le quiero lastimar.

-MMM seguro habrá alguna solución de eso no hay duda, si se aman nada los separará.

-Oye- Onpu se le acerca- ¿Y si vamos a comer un helado cuando salimos?

-Esta bien, ¿pero te puedo decir algo?

-Dime

-Eres realmente hermosa, tu cara, tu cabello, tu cuerpo es perfecto, seguro el te ama con locura.

-Seguro que si, gracias por decirme esas palabras. -sonrió- (Tooru si supieras cuanto te amo)

Un rato después caminaron hasta llegar a una heladería. Tooru andaba medio tropezado, Onpu tenía que apañarle de vez en cuando.

-Ahhh lo siento.

-No descuida jajaja pareciera que nunca hubieras usado zapatos altos.

-Uno se acostumbra al rato

-Eres un encanto jajajjaa, vamos entremos.

Al rato antes de coger por caminos distintos.

-Tori-chan si mañana no tienes que nada que hacer puedes venir conmigo y unas amigas a las aguas termales.

-¿Quien? ¿yo? Claro sin problemas.

-Nos veremos aquí, toma para que no te pierdas.

-Um Gracias y hasta luego.

Luego cuando Onpu llego a casa tomo su celular y comenzó a llamar.

-Si Doremi habla

-Hola Doremi quería saber si te interesaría ir a las aguas termales conmigo mañana.

-Bueno claro me encantaría ir

-Te estaré esperando asi que no llegues tarde que sabes bien que vives un poco lejos.

-Okey.

-Y dile a Hazuki que venga las estaré esperando, también vendrán unas amigas.

-No hay problema le avisaré bye bye.

Luego de colgar

-Ay Tooru que estarás pensando de mi.

En otra parte: Casa de Los FAT3

-No se que hacer no puedo faltar, pero tampoco me gustaría verlas si su ropa, que haré.

-Solo olvídate de que eres un chico y mentalízate como chica.

-MMM puede funcionar, ya veremos.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Espero les guste y si no igual, Feliz Navidad a Tod s y un prospero año nuevo.


	16. En Problemas

Bueno he aqui el capitulo, Ya me habia tardado. Tambien muy pronto subiré un crossover.

* * *

><p><span><strong>En Problemas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Es un tranquilo domingo.<strong>

Aiko le ha comentado a sus padres sobre trabajar en un restaurante de okonomiyakis medio tiempo, los padres dijeron que si, siempre y cuando no afecte sus estudios. Ella espera impacientemente la llamada de Rika, para ver cuando comienza a trabajar. Aiko tiene de visita a Leon en casa, sus padres no están.

-Y si no me llama, si solo fue mentira?- Aiko recorría de un lado a otro su cuarto.

-Cálmate que si lo hará, mientras siéntate y come una galleta- le ofrece una galleta.

-Está bien, gracias- se sienta y come la galleta- sabes que soy muy trabajadora y necesito el trabajo.

-Yo lo sé baby- la abraza- y sabes que en el futuro yo te puedo dar muchas cosas.

- Yo sé pero me gustaría que me dieras las cosas ganadas por tu esfuerzo, aunque no estaría mal la magia en algunos casos.

Ai-chan- se le acerca y trata de besarla a lo que ella corresponde pero el celular de ella interrumpe y lo empuja.

-Hola, ¿si? Habla Aiko.

- Te llamaba para decirte que comienzas mañana a la 4 de la tarde- Rika le decía

-Oh muchas gracias verá que pondré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Nos vemos cari, chaito.

Cuelga- Ahhhh por fin tengo trabajo- abraza a Leon

-Felicidades my love- él la mira a los ojos y ambos se besan, luego él se separa- sabes que te amo

-Si lo sé, ahora iré a preparar el almuerzo.

Ahora vamos con Tooru

-¿Akatsuki-kun has visto mi cuaderno de apuntes de canciones?- Gritó desde el cuarto, buscando debajo de la cama

-Fujio-kun ordenó tu escritorio esta mañana pregúntale a él.-Dijo desde abajo Akatsuki

-No importa!- gritó- no se ni para que tengo magia- reaparece su cuaderno- soy un mago de sangre pura, aishhh me siento Draco, debo de ver Harry Potter.

-Ejem Ejem laaaa laaaaa laaaaa laaa la la. Necesito mejorar, mi Querida Onpu tu eres un Copo de nieve, que congelas mi vida al despreciarme asiiiii!

Fujio y Akatsuki en la sala

-Ya comenzó a cantar y yo que le había escondido ese cuaderno, uno no puede estudiar tranquilo- Fujio se va

-Fujio en vez de leer un libro aburrido porque mejor no vamos a comprar ropa?

- Buena idea de paso así me pongo más guapo en el salón de belleza a que me retoquen el cabello, andando Aki, iré por mi billetera.

-Bueno, te espero afuera- Akatsuki esperó y finalmente Fujio salió cerrando la puerta- bien andando.

-Le he dejado una nota a Tooru- dice Fujio

-Bien!

Con Tooru

-A ver esa práctica me ayuda a desestresarme, pero bueno tengo que prepararme para las aguas termales, cielos que me pondré para ir, ah si no debo de olvidarme de mi toalla rosada, una botella de agua de manantial, mi monedero, el kit de maquillaje no puede faltar y todo lo demás se hace con magia. Donde está la revista Miss cutie, creo que la dejé por aquí- la busca en el armario- mmm aquí está, a ver me puedo copiar un estilo así o tal vez este, me decido por este (NDA:lo dejo a su imaginación).

Con Doremi y Hazuki

-Ya tengo los boletos, solo vamos a esperar el tren- Dice la roja

-Eh traído muchas cosas en caso de emergencia uno nunca sabe a lo que se enfrentará- dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Seguro que si!- Doremi mira su teléfono- ya casi son las 1:00 pm

-Doremi ahí viene el tren- llamando la atención de la roja

-Ah, sí!- Doremi y Hazuki esperan que las personas bajen y luego entran y toman asiento- Aquí no podemos hablar.

-Lo sé, esperaremos bajarnos para hablar de nuestro encuentro con ellos.

-Te refieres a los Flat4.

-Um!- asintió con la cabeza La castaña

-tengo una canción para compartir contigo se llama Katte ni Cinderella- le prestó uno de sus audífonos a Hazuki-chan.

- No sabía que te gustaba el rock- dijo sorprendida Hazuki

- Solo un poco, es que realmente amo esta canción y me gusta.

-Espero pasemos una tarde divertida- El tren viajaba, el gran panorama que se veía no habían muchas personas y ellas iban tranquilas, por fin verían a Onpu después de mucho.

Con Onpu-chan

-He reservado este local para todas mis amigas, Hina-chan, Yuina-chan mis amigas de la primaria vendrán y una chica que he conocido en el spa también quiero presentarlas espero se lleven bien.

-Las amigas de Onpu-chan son nuestras amigas, Onpu-chan habla de ellas todo el tiempo- Dice Yui-chan

-Es casi como si las conociéramos, por lo que cuentas son chicas muy geniales- dice Hina-chan

-Bien vamos a tomar té a la otra sala- Las tres fueron por un pasillo hermoso con la madera del piso tan brillante y habían plantas en las esquinas, el papel de las paredes y puestas tenían un diseño muy bonito, flores que adornaban el diseño del papel.

** Osaka**

-No puedo quedarme solo así porque ella diga, ella es mi novia y de nadie más, no puedo alejarme de ella, Aiko siempre huye de mí esta vez iré a su casa y le pediré que se case conmigo- camina y cuando se emocionó empezó a correr hasta llegar a la casa de Aiko, toca la puerta, escucha risas, y toca más duro.

Aiko y Leon estaban jugando un juego de video- Perdedor- reía Aiko

-Jajajaja y eso que Akatsuki-kun me ha enseñado a jugar

-Pues tiene un pésimo alumno jajajaj- escucha que alguien toca- quien podrá ser

-Ni idea- dice Leon- pero sabes que yo iré a abrir la puerta – Leon camina y abre cuando de repente siente unos brazos rodear su cuerpo.

-No sabes cuánto te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, tus ojos son como joyas, te amo, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?- Anrima había abrazado a la persona equivocada también tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su víctima estaba paralizado. Aiko asombrada.

-Anrima! Jamás pensé eso de ti. Decía Aiko

-Harima-kun esto me toma de sorpresa, no me lo esperaba- Harima suelta a Leon

-P-pero- señalándolos a ambos

-Harima-kun, aun no estoy listo para empezar una relación contigo- Leon responde sexy e inocentemente- No sabía que yo te gustara tanto al punto de pedirme matrimonio- se le acerca peligrosamente- dame un beso- estira sus labios

-Nooooooo! Estas locooooo!- se va corriendo

-Y es así como me deshago de el- dice triunfante el rubio

-Baka jejejeejeje te quiero- Abraza al Rubio- matrimonio ¿cuando he aceptado ser su novia? Ya le he dicho que no, cuando entenderá? Y tu deja de hacer ese tipo de cosas.- le pega

-Jajajaj solo le seguía el juego haber si se atreve de nuevo, tu vas a ser mi esposa- la carga y le da un par de vueltas luego la baja y ella lo abraza rodeando el cuello y lo besa.

-Vamos tenemos que terminar la tarea- propone Aiko

**Con Tooru **

Esa tarde Tooru se había preparado para ir a las aguas termales junto a Onpu y sus amigas, tragaba saliva a cada momento, su cabello estaba muy hermoso como siempre, su vestido era muy hermoso pero lo hacía sentir libre por debajo, aun no se acostumbraba a la ropa femenina pero ahí le iba, esta vez se puso zapatos bajos y se llevó un maletín preparado con sus productos de belleza y todo lo que necesite Tooru es una estrella.

-Akatsuki-kun ya me voy- bajando las escaleras- ¿Qué, donde se metió? ¿Fujio?- encuentra una nota- se fueron pero cuando que no me avisaron? Bueno no importa- abre la puerta y cuando la abre aparecen estos dos en frente de él y los dos se asustan de verla (a Tooru)

-Una intrusa- dice Fujio

-Calma Fujio, es Tooru ¿no ves?

-Cierto, ¿a dónde vas tan guapa?- Fujio pregunta, mientras entra junto con Akatsuki y dejan las compras en un sofá.

-Tengo una reunión con Onpu-chan y sus amigas y ya me tengo que ir.

-Espera esto es para ti un poco de brillo labial sabor fresa, te hará lucir hermosa- se lo entrega en las manos.

-Gracias Akatsuki, me lo pondré saliendo de aquí- se va y mientras camina se lo aplica- soy hermosa teje.- Mientras camina muchos chicos se le quedan mirando, se ve tan delicada, buena figura, delgada, una piel ligeramente bronceada, de copa B, alta, debe de ser modelo. Espera el transporte colectivo para ir a su destino, cuando al fin lo aborda se sienta en una silla junto a la ventana, ningún chico se sentó a su lado aunque ganas no faltaban.

Cuando bajó en la parada, caminó solo faltaba un camino más largo al que solo se podía llegar a pie, en eso se tropieza con un chico no tan alto ni tan bajo, de lindo cabello rosa, con el cual tropezó y se cayó de pompa.

-Aish me dolió- aun sentada y sobándose

-Lo siento mucho, señorita- le ofrece la mano

-¿Señorita?- aun no se acostumbra. El chico se le queda mirando fijamente, quedó encantado ante tanta belleza- Si muchas gracias- le da la mano al chico y la levanta.

El chico recoge el maletín ya que se le ha caído igual y se lo entrega- ¿Puedo saber el nombre de tan hermosa niña?

-Toor… Me llamo Tori

- Permiteme decirle mi nombre, Atsuya Fub…- fue interrumpido

- lo siento mucho, pero me tengo que ir, muchas gracias Atsu-kun no veremos alguna vez.- sale corriendo- Uff me he librado de ese tipo tan raro.

- Creo que me he enamorado es como una princesa, Cupido me ha flechado, pero que cursilerías estoy diciendo.

Cuando al fin llega Onpu la recibe (a Tooru)

-Tori-chan bienvenida te estábamos esperando, solo faltan mis otras amigas a que lleguen.

-Se que son las 4:45 pm no deben de tardar.- sonrió

-Ven iremos a una sala, para que te pongas a gusto- cuando llegaron Tooru dejó su maletín y empezó a sacar algunas cosas.

-Si quieres puedes venir mas tarde a tomar un poco de té, el baño muy cerca y la sala de té al final- bueno avisaré a mis amigas que has llegado.

-Gracias Onpu-chan- Onpu se va dejándole solo- Bien Onpu- ya es mi amiga ahora debo encontrar todos sus gustos, debo sacarle toda la información.

Un ratito después llegaron por fin Doremi y Hazuki, Onpu las recibió, llegaron algo cansadas.

-Casi muero, pensé que nunca llegaría, Onpu-chan abrazo de grupo, ven, Hazuki- se abrazaron

-Como las extrañé niñas, están hermosas como siempre, las quiero mucho.

- Y nosotras a ti.

-Bien ahora que están aquí nos reuniremos todas, y habrá filete para la cena- le guiñó el ojo a Doremi.

-De verdad- a Doremi se le hacía agua la boca- mmmm que rico me muero de ganas de probarlo

-Lo sé amiga, vengan vamos a conocer a las demás- caminan y llegan a la sala de té donde están las otras.-Niñas mis amigas han llegado por fin

-hola soy Hina, encantada de conocerlas, Doremi- mirando a Doremi- Hazuki- mirando a Hazuki

-Y yo soy Yuina, mucho gusto niñas- le toma las manos a ambas

-Pero como sabes quienes somos- pregunta Doremi

-Ah eso es porque Onpu-chan siempre habla de ustedes

- Niñas y Tori-chan no ha venido aun a la sala?

-No, Onpu-chan. Dice Yuina

-Perdonen la tardanza, ya estoy aquí estuve arreglándome un poco.

-Bien, ya estamos todas, ella es Tori-chan.

-Hola- saluda Tori

-Ellas son Doremi, Hazuki, Yuina y Hina.

-Hola- dijeron al unísono

-Hum me parece conocerte de algún lado- se fija Hazuki, se le acerca acosadoramente mientras que a Tori le salen gotitas y se pone algo nerviosa.- ¿nos conocemos?

- No jamás te había visto, es la primera vez.

-Hazuki-chan creo que dice la verdad, no ves que parece modelo, además es muy linda.

-Tienes razón, Creo que debo de relajarme.

-Bien niñas es hora ya es tarde así que iremos a relajarnos busquen sus toallas.

Todas Fuero a desvestirse y entraron a bañarse, pero Tori aun no quería entrar con las chicas, se quedó detrás de la puerta que daba directo a donde se bañaban. Se logró quitar todo y con la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Las demás estaban sin nada, disfrutando.

-Doremi-chan cuanto te ha crecido el busto.

-Onpu-chan me da vergüenza, es que ya soy toda una bella mujer.- decía muy roja Doremi

-A ver ¿Dónde está? – Sale del agua y desliza la puerta lentamente- Tori-chan ven con nosotras- la agarra del brazo- No me digas que tienes vergüenza-Tori se queda mirando el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Onpu.

-Rayos- *derrame nasal*-(es tan perfecta)

-Tori! Tu nariz está sangrando, déjame arreglar eso. Yuina tráeme mi bolso

-En seguida Onpu-chan- sale del agua y entra en esa misma habitación y busca el bolso y se lo lleva.- Aquí tienes

-No es bueno que entres al agua así- le limpia la nariz.

-Gracias Onpu-chan

-Ven con nosotras, el agua está agradable y calentita- decía Doremi

Onpu ayudó a meter a Tori, aunque esta tenía mucha pena, había visto a todas desnudas pero que podía hacer.

-Es un lugar muy grande y muy relajante- Tori ya se había controlado

-Verdad que si- Onpu se abrazó de ella- Ahora vamos a contar sobre el amor- Por mi parte si tengo a alguien que me gusta

-A ver cuenta ¿Quién es, lo conocemos?- pregunto Hina muy insistente

-No niñas no lo conocen pero es bien lindo, Hina y ¿tú?

-Y-yo no como crees jjejeje.

-¿Yuina?

- Pues a mí si me gusta alguien, el chico nuevo, Tooru, es tan lindo

Onpu y Tori- queeeeeeeee!

-No es de sorprenderse tanto, Onpu tu lo has rechazado yo no me perderé esta oportunidad de conquistarlo.

Tooru empieza a pensar (oh no! Le gusto a ella no puede ser ¿qué haré para deshacerme de ella en el futuro?)- bien por ti jejejeje- con gotitas en la cabeza.

-Hazuki-chan y tu de quien estas enamorada- a Hazuki se le empañan las gafas- etto no se si llamarlo amor o simple compañía de un buen chico, no sé qué pensar hace un tiempo estuve enamorada de otro chico pero él se fue con otra chica eso me lastimó mucho.

-Hazuki-chan tranquila yo estoy aquí- Doremi abraza a su mejor amiga

Tooru pensando- (si supiera el gordo que Hazuki aun lo ve como un amigo, se iría a suicidar desde una torre alta, mejor jamás le digo eso)

-Y por último la pieza clave de esta conversación- Onpu mirando pícaramente a Doremi- Dinos que tal lo hace Akatsuki?

Tori y las demás quedaron con cara de pokerface y Doremi quedó paralizada sin saber que responder, toda roja ante tal pregunta.

-Onpu-chan, minna, eso es… bueno para ser sincera eso fue muy lindo una experiencia única llena de amor, caricias por todo nuestros cuerpos, besos, palabras bonitas.

-Ya basta de eso mejor dinos como era su (ejem) y cuanta media- Preguntó Onpu, las otras dos estaban un poco sonrojadas, Hazuki tenía una pequeña hemorragia nasal y Tori estaba viendo el comportamiento de Onpu.

-Como quieres que lo sepa, estaba muy ocupada pensando si me dolería como para fijarme en eso.

-Bueno vale, el punto es que ya lo hiciste, con él.

-(Akatsuki es malo no me dijo nada de eso, yo quería saber, yo también lo quiero hacer con Onpu-chan)- lloriqueó

-Tori-chan ¿por qué lloras?- preguntó Hazuki

-Snif snif yo también quiero hacerlo

-Awwww- todas se condolieron de ella

-Ya llegará el hombre que te quiera- Onpu-chan la abrazó

-(Pero yo quiero a Onpu-chan) lo sé, ya llegará mi tiempo

-bien niñas vamos tenemos que salir ya, comeremos pastel- Todas salieron y fueron a secarse y a prepararse para dormir.

Tori les dijo que no se podía quedar, así que se vistió y se despidió de ellas la había pasado muy bien junto a ellas.

Caminando para ir a una cafetería.

-No sabía que ser chica fuera divertido- sonreía mientras saltaba estaba un poco oscuro y se tropezó y cayó lastimándose el tobillo- Ouch mi pie me duele mucho, que hago no puedo usar magia alguien podría verme. Intentaré levantarme- pero no pudo- como duele.

-Pero que te ha pasado

-Tu! Eres el mismo hombre de la tarde.

-Déjame ayudarte preciosa.-Dice el de cabello rosa

-No necesito de tu ayuda- se cruza de brazos- Yo puedo sola muchas gracias

-No seas así, no ves que no te puedes defender sola yo te daré una mano, ven conmigo, te cargaré hasta mi casa que queda muy cerca.

-¿A casa de un extraño? Ah ah ah! Ni lo sueñes muñeco no iré, me arrastraré hasta la parada y llamaré a alguien.

-No preciosa si yo puedo te ayudo- carga a Tori aunque no quería.- Eres tan delgada casi que no pesas.

-(En este mundo es difícil hacer magia, de seguro es un pervertido y se quiere propasar conmigo como ve que estoy indefenso)

-No me mires de esa forma yo solo te quiero ayudar-caminaba

-Tsk y quien confiaría si apenas nos hemos visto hoy- tenía una cara de disgusto.

-(Huele muy bien, si supieras que esto que siento es amor, es amor a primera vista)- ya llegamos- entraron y él le quitó los zapatos; los dejó en la entrada y le recostó en el sillón.

Buscó un poco de hielo y unas vendas; empezó a tratar la lesión

-No es tan grave dentro de poco se pondrá mejor y podrás caminar normal.

- Uff me alegro, tengo un poco de sed tráeme algo de tomar por favor

-En seguida, quieres agua en botella, una gaseosa o jugo de frutas!

-Mmm tráeme la gaseosa.

-También tengo pastel de fresa y otro de chocolate ¿cual quieres?

-Tráeme el de fresa, no me gusta mucho el chocolate.

-A mi si- puso carita de lobito kawaii y llorón

-Deja de mirarme así, me pones nervioso que diga nerviosa

-Bien toma mi niña, y si te quedas a pasar la noche aquí.

Tooru se atragantó- ¿disculpa? Pero yo no puedo quedarme

-Sí que puedes, yo vivo solo y me hace falta compañía quédate por esta noche, te lo suplico- se puso de rodillas suplicándole.

-Está bien, pero si sabes que soy menor de edad

-No sabía pero eso no importa, te traeré una camisa para que te cambies.-Se va

-No sé qué hacer, no puedo decirle que soy chico se asustaría parezco una chica pero que haría el si supiera la verdad, llamaré a casa.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de los magos **

-Oye gordo porque no llega aún Tooru- preguntó Akatsuki mientras veía los mensajes de Doremi

-No me digas así ya me cansé de que me llamen gordo, no lo estoy, yo estoy como quieren.

-Si ya se pero es por cariño- en eso suena el celular de Akatsuki, casi lo deja caer por el susto.- Si Tooru que pasa, que no vas a venir un extraño se ofreció a cuidarte por que te lastímate, bueno cualquier cosa haces magia ok bye.

-Que ocurre Aki?

-Tooru se quedará en casa de un extraño ya que se lastimo y ese tipo lo ayudó

-Me siento tan distante de Leon y Tooru bueno, mañana no irá al Instituto supongo

-Doremi, Hazuki ni Onpu irán al instituto.

-Bueno ya estoy algo cansado creo que me iré a acostar Buenas noches

-Eh espérame.

**En casa del extraño **

-Toma póntelo- le entrega un suéter color rosa pálido mientras este se cambia el se queda mirándola

-Te importa me estoy cambiando

-Mmm bueno si quieres te ayudo

-Estás loco no te he pedido ayuda

-La vas a necesitar, por lo menos te puedes quitar lo de arriba y yo te ayudo con lo de abajo.

-Eres un pervertido, voltea y no mires- se empieza a quitar lo de arriba mientras este había volteado un poco la cara.

-Tori –chan ¿te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?

-No! Y ayúdame con mi falda

-Está bien te ayudaré, pero me debes una cita.- la ayuda

-Me niego- se cruza de brazos

-Lindas bragas- dice el chico de cabello rosa

-Deja de mirarlas- Tori quedó solo con el suéter y se veía muy sexy; le da una cachetada al rosa

-Ay, me gustan enojonas- se le acerca peligrosamente quedando tan cerca que rozo sus labios contra los de ella.

Tori lo aparta bruscamente- Que asco (no puedo creer que todo esto lo haga por Onpu-chan, yo soy Tooru kounna y me estoy sacrificando por su amor.)

-Ni que yo fuera tan feo y viejo solo tengo 22

-Tsk yo 17, viejo pervertido- tengo sueño

-Bueno my lady te llevaré hasta mi cama, pero tendrás que dormir conmigo.

-Me niego- Atsuya lo mira con cara de cachorro- está bien, está bien, Dormiremos juntos pero quiero tus manos lejos de mi.

-Ok- la levanta del sofá y la lleva a la cama- eres muy hermosa

-Y tú un pesado

La recuesta en la cama y trata de acariciar el rostro tan delicado de la chica, pero este le pega con su mano para apartar la del rosa.

-Eres muy fuerte, para ser chica, en fin solo me cambiaré de ropa- se quita la camisa para impresionarla.

-*Que desagradable*- susurró

Luego se quita los pantalones y se pone un pijama y se acuesta al lado de ella.

Se quedan profundamente y cuando amanece Atsuya tenía la mano reposando sobre uno de los pechos de Tooru. Cuando Tooru despierta siente algo de peso en su cuerpo luego nota la mano de él; se aterra y luego nota como aquel lo abraza aun estando dormido.

-Waaaaa sáquese de aquí- Empuja al rosa fuera de la cama despertándolo.

-Que! Que pasa, ¿porque me tiraste fuera de la cama?

-Me pusiste una de tus manotas, eres un pervertido de lo peor, sabes que me voy de aquí antes que me hagas algo. (no vale la pena perder mi castidad por descuido, mejor me voy ya.)

-No te vayas aun mira que cocino muy rico, además creo que me he enamorado de ti, no me importa si eres menor yo espero a que seas mayor.

-(que asco) no ya me voy, como te dije aunque llegue a casa arrastrándome, pero me voy de aquí.

-Mis sentimientos por ti no importan.

-Abre tus ojos acabamos de conocernos, eso no es amor, yo solo creo que necesitas ayuda, yo ya estoy enamorado… digo enamorada de alguien ya, asi que ya no hay cupo.

-Pero, eso no me importa, con tal de estar a tu lado haría cualquier cosa, eres muy hermosa, tu temperamento de niña enojona es casi como el mio, lo que quiero lo consigo.

-Mira, esto, yo, a mi no me gustan los hombres.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que te gustan las mujeres?

-Si, no… esto es muy complicado de explicar, estoy en una misión de conquista es un secreto que no te puedo decir.

-Mira a mi no me importa si te gustan o no yo quiero ser parte de tu vida yo solo te quiero a ti y si a la que quieres me acepta no hay problema seriamos un trio- se sienta en la cama y se le acerca.

-Bueno no eres feo, eres lindo pero no puedo eso jamás ocurrirá, búscate a otra.

-Bien, pero te preparo el desayuno?

-Vale, luego me llevas a mi casa.

-(no creas que te vas a librar fácil de mi, Atsuya lo consigue, si o si) ok

En otra parte.

-Buenos días Leon- Aiko saluda a Leon y luego toma asiento

-Good Morning my love, ¿lista para trabajar en la tarde?

-Claro siempre lo estoy jajaja además estoy feliz porque Anrima-kun no me ha molestado hoy, no le he visto.

-El siempre llega temprano, pero bueno no me importa siempre y cuando pueda estar a solas contigo mejor, el recreo se hace mas tranquilo.

-Lo se, te traje la merienda ahora comemos juntos.

-Por eso te quiero tanto.

-¿Y no me amas?

-Eso es y mucho mas.

Las clases comienzan y el profesor revisa la tarea pone alguno que otro examen sorpresa, Leon se queja por no haber repasado algo, Aiko normal ella es un poco mas aplicada pero no mucho. :P

**Mientras tanto en Misora**

-Doremi deberá llevar una buena excusa mañana, que suerte que no han dejado muchos deberes si no Dore-chan explotaría.

-Bueno tal vez, pero conociéndola es de lo mas despreocupada- dijo fujio que caminaba junto a Akatsuki quien se tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho iba distraído- se disculpó Akatsuki

-No discúlpame yo…- de repente se vieron después de tanto tiempo Kotake-kun; Akatsuki-kun- Tú!- respondió el

-Sip, yo, nos volvemos a ver Kotake

-Shidoosha que haces en esta escuela.

-Solo vengo a estudiar y por lo que es mío.

-Doremi, cierto. Pues no tengo la intención de perderla.

-Akatsuki vamos tengo hambre.-Se queja Fujio

-Nos vemos Kotake-kun- se van

Con Tooru

-Te lo juro ya estoy bien ya me puedo ir sola, gracias a tus cuidados ya puedo irme.

-Bueno pero dame tu numero así sabré si llegaste bien a casa.

-(este tipo quiere rastrearme, hasta donde seria capaz de llegar, tengo miedo)- bueno te lo doy, busca donde apuntar pues.

Atsuya saca libreta y un lápiz de donde no sé- Dicta que apunto- tenia las mejillas rosadas de la emoción.- Tooru le dio el numero de su móvil y el de su casa.- Gracias eres un bombon- la abraza

-(¿cuánto más tengo que soportarlo?) Bien nos vemos gracias por todo ya me voy- se va- al fin soy libre cojo pero feliz.

-Ya nos veremos mi amor el destino nos ha unido, no dejaré que nadie nos separe.

Tooru se mete por un callejón oscuro- mueve sus cabellos y desaparece; llega a casa y se cambia a lo que realmente es, un chico.

-Corrección soy un chico lindo- dice Tooru

Yo-Bueno vale, un chico lindo. Ahora…

Tooru buscó alguna que otra medicina mágica para curar su pie, se recostó en el sofá hasta que llegaron sus amigos.

-Tooru cuando llegaste estuvimos preocupados por ti toda la noche después que dijiste que te lastimaste y te quedarías en casa de un extraño- Fujio abraza a Tooru.

-Te hizo algo- preguntó preocupado Akatsuki

-No, pero creo que se enamoró de mi.- los otros se asustaron.

**Con Aiko**

-Solo puedo cambiarme y comer algo rápido, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer empleo; dejaré mi maleta aquí, prepararé algo y me iré- Deja la maleta y se cambia rápido, va a la cocina y prepara un sándwich luego coge su bolso con sus cosas y sale de casa; encontrándose con Leon al pie de la puerta.

-Acabo de llegar te dije que estaría contigo acompañándote en tu trabajo.-Dice con entusiasmo Leon.

-Gracias mi amor, por eso te amo- le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Come on baby- se van y caminan hasta llegar al local

-Estoy un poco nerviosa- comenta Aiko

-Aun así entremos- entraron y estaba ella ahí esperándola con una sonrisa.

-Veo que trajiste a tu novio, muy bien guapo te sentaras aquí, a ti linda ven conmigo, pon tus cositas aquí y ponte este delantal.

-Ok- se puso el delantal y en eso llega el primer cliente.

**Con Onpu**

-No puedo creer lo guapa que me he puesto, si es que estoy muy buena a ver cuando me hago la cirugía para agrandar mis pechos eso es lo último que me falta.

-Onpu cuantas veces te lo diré no te hacen falta, estas bien como estas cualquiera se fijaría en ti.-dijo su madre

-Si como todo el mundo ama a Onpu la plana, mamá ya entendí debo ser yo misma no importa si no me crecen tanto quizás algún chico me quiera tal como soy.

-A si es hija, eres preciosa tal y como eres.

-Gracias mamá ser copa b no es de preocuparme, ya habrá alguien para mi (Tooru)- piensa en él y suspira.

Doremi se encontraba en casa de Akatsuki haciendo los deberes ya que había faltado, Tooru se encontraba en su recamara leyendo una revista cuando desde la cocina se oye el sonido del teléfono; en seguida entra Fujio al cuarto.

-Tienes una llamada de un tal Atsuya- mientras tapaba el teléfono

-No me lo pases, dile que no estoy- se quejó Tooru

-Lo siento ya le dije que estabas

-Ahhh, pásamelo- transforma su voz- Hola

-Ya veo que llegaste bien a tu casa

-Eh si gracias por preocuparte por mí, que amable de tu parte- Fujio se había pegado al teléfono para escuchar.

-Dulzura que tal si salimos un día de estos ya cuando te repongas.

-No lo sé tu eres mayor y yo menor como nos vería la gente.

-Normal si somos amigos no acepto un no como respuesta, y también quiero visitarte.

-Pues ay está bien salimos pero nada más y sobre la visita- le dio la dirección

-Nos vemos encanto- cierra el teléfono

-Waaa tienes una cita- Fujio abraza a Tooru

-Sí pero con la persona equivocada, que fastidio es ese hombre no lo soporto, además no se qué te alegra, recuerda que soy hombre también.

-Ah verdad ¿y si le dices que te disfrazaste de chica revelándole que eres un chico?

-Buena idea, seguro así me lo saco de encima, no quiero recordar cuando rozó mis labios.

-¿Se besaron? si que estas enfermo

-No tonto solo fue un roce que desagradable besar a un hombre, voy a vomitar si sigo pensando en eso.

-Espera a que se lo cuente a Akatsuki.

En la sala

-Al fin terminé, gracias Akatsuki por pasarme lo que dejaron de tarea y por ayudarme.

-Siempre será un placer ayudarte

-Akatsuki, Akatsuki- venia Fujio a velocidad- a que no sabes quién besó a Tooru.

-Quien?- Akatsuki no prestaba atención a pequeñeces

-Quien fue la afortunada- pregunta Doremi

-Nada más ni nada menos que a un hombre, Tooru besó a un hombre.

Akatsuki abrió los ojos y Doremi se quedó cuadrada al escuchar eso.

-Entonces Tooru se cambió de bando, Akatsuki me tengo que ir muchas gracias por todo.

-Um Sayonara, nos vemos en la escuela mañana. Se despide Akatsuki

Cuando Doremi se va ella para en un sitio y llama a Onpu

-Moshi moshi, Doremi-chan que pasa?

-Amiga no te lo creerás pero resulta que Tooru…

-Que Tooru que, dilo

-Tooru besó a un hombre

-…

-¿Onpu sigues ahí?

-Si, si, sigo aquí, Doremi- empieza a llorar- debí decírselo cuando tuve chance, ahora se volvió rarito.

-Onpu calma lo solucionaremos, aunque tu no lo querías, lo despreciaste y creo que se hartó de esperarte y buscó a alguien más.

-Que haré!

Doremi se despide de Onpu y se va a casa.

**En Osaka con Aiko**

-Aiko muchas gracias por ayudarme y Leon gracias por ordenar comida.

-De nada es que ya hacia hambre y además mucha tarea me deja hambriento.

-Aiko esto es una orden para ti espero te guste, al final de la semana te pagaré.

-Bien tengo que regresar a casa, muchas gracias por darme el trabajo, Leon andando

-Ok baby, nos vemos señorita- se despide Leon de Rika

-Bye bye niños, cuídense.

Leon la acompañó hasta su casa y se fue a la de su padre a sufrir con esa hermana que tiene.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeenoooo esta historia continuará...<em>

_Ver mucho anime me tiene revuelta._


End file.
